


An Angel's Lips

by LucidRina



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Debt, Drama, F/M, Possessive Lover, Prostitution, Rich Protaganist, Romance, Smut, adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 83,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidRina/pseuds/LucidRina
Summary: ![Modern Day]! Yuri Saionji is a normal girl, living a normal life with her adoring mother, until the day she and her mother are involved in a fatal car accident. After waking from her comatose state,  she receives the news of her mother's death.  Heartbroken and alone, two strange men come to visit her, the two men inform her about a debt her parents owe their boss, Sosuke Aizen. One of many powerful leaders of a crime syndicate.  Yuri is taken to their boss and he seems to have a deep hate for one of her parent's, resulting in a drastic life changing experience for Yuri. She tries to get to the bottom of her parent's mysterious past at the same time please the man she now serves and promises to love.





	1. Chapter 1

The nurse quietly checked the IV fluids and glanced down at the girl with sad eyes. She then picked up the chart she placed on the table beside the bed and walked out of the room, silently closing the door.

"This is Yuri Saionji?" Another nurse whispered to the other nurse as she walked out of the room.

"Yes, she's the one who's story been in the news recently," The nurse sadly sighed clutching the clipboard to her chest. "Poor girl, I wonder how she's going to react when she wakes up,"

Yuri opened her green eyes slowly, she stared at the ceiling for a bit before lifting her hand up. Her skin had lost some color, it looked dangerously pale. 'Am I in a Hospital?' She asked herself as the constant beeping of the heart monitor caused her to turn her head in the direction of the sound. Her body felt heavy, her vision was still a bit blurry, she tried to squint and get a glimpse out of the window but it was to no avail. Slowly, she began to drift off back to sleep.

~~~~

The rain came crashing down on the window-shield of the car. "So mom, how about something different for dinner?" Yuri took a small earbud from her ear and turned to her mother. The beautiful blonde woman chuckled. "Different? Like what? You don't like ramen anymore?" Yuri giggled and looked out the car window. "Of course I do, but you're getting bored of it aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell, I'm not a child anymore," Her mother's smile slowly faded away. "That's right, you aren't, are you? It'll be your 21st birthday before you know it, how about we go all out?"

"Mom, that's not necessary, I know you've been working more hours to pay the bills, so don't worry about a party, we'll just go see a movie,"

"A movie? That's it?" Her mother raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"Sure, as long as we're together, I could care less about a party,"

Her mother grew silent and a faint smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah, as long as we're together," A blinding light caused Yuri to cover her eyes and her mother let out an ear piercing scream before an incredibly loud horn began to blare and the sound of two metal cars slamming into each other was heard.

~~~~

Later that afternoon, a nurse walked into Yuri's room holding a tray. She nearly dropped the tray onto the floor. The bed was empty and Yuri wasn't in her room. "Doctor!! Someone! We have a missing patient!"  the nurse shouted running back down the hall.

The sun was starting to set, the light out made it difficult for her to hide her appearance. She wore a long jacket she took from a man flirting with a front desk worker at the hospital. She noticed the looks she was getting from others walking beside her, she quickly began to run she had to hurry back to her house. 

By the time she got to her house, she was wheezing and gasping for air. Surprisingly, she found that the lights were on and the door was wide open. She walked in and took her shoes off, Yuri raised an eyebrow as she noticed there were two more pairs of shoes in by the front entrance and dirty footprints. No one should have been there, she didn't have any relatives, so who was here. Quietly, she peeked into her living room, two men stood in suits watching other men pack and move things. One man on the left had a white suit with a blue shirt and white hair, the other man on the right, was dark skinned with a black suit with a brown shirt, she spotted a katana to his waist. Yuri bit her lip, the men looked incredibly suspicious, she wondered what kind of suspicious person was equipped with a katana in public this day in age. Who were these men and why were they packing everything in her house and taking it? Yuri stepped back and she felt a pair of hands roughly grabbed her forearms. She gasped and turned her head and locked eyes with a man with blue hair and teal eyes. He smirked and began to push her to the living room.

"Look what I found, our luck just changed, the hospital said she ran away a while ago," The other two men turned to her and the man. "Oh, Grimmjow...," The white-haired man noticed Yuri and walked closer to her. He lifted her chin and smiled. "Well, Miss Saionji, welcome home," He chuckled.

"Wh-who are you?" Yuri asked meekly. "Call us repo-men," He smirked and she could he meant that as a joke. "Why are you taking my family's things!?,"

"Hm...Gin," The man with the sword called his name and they turned to one of the movers who picked up a box in-between books on a bookshelf. "No don't, that's my mother jewelry!" She cried, the man with the blue hair held her tighter against his body. "Jewelry? I was surprised at how big Saionji's house was with the money he owes Aizen," Grimmjow stated. 'Money?'

"It's fine, with all the stuff he has we'll sell it, but it won't even put a dent in what he owes,"

"Excuse me? But just what are you talking about?" She shouted at the white haired man. "Oh, you must not be aware of the situation, poor thing," He was handed the box and opened it, the man names Gin didn't take his eyes off her while he pulled out a ruby necklace. "Don't! Please, that's my mothers, it's all I have left of her!" She pleaded, trying to fight back her tears. Gin heard her plea and put it back gently. "Well, I'll take her back to Aizen," Gin walked over and grabbed her forearm roughly, Grimmjow let her go as Gin walked past him. Yuri dug her heels into the floor and pulled the man, he was incredibly strong, his grip had not loosened. "Let me go! Please, where are you taking me!?"

He didn't answer, Gin yanked her forward in front of him, he pulled something from his sleeve, Yuri gasped in surprise at the sudden darkness. He was blindfolding her, her hands were forced behind her and pulled together in a tight bind. Without any more words, he pushed her into the car and slammed the door as he got in. Yuri felt her her heart racing as she felt him sit beside her. 'Where are they taking me, what's going on?' She questioned herself many times as she felt the car beginning to drive off. All she could do was wait, her body trembled in fear.

~~~~

A slender, yet fairly muscular man stood beside Aizen, who sat comfortably in a large, black and gold chair. He was having a meal with another man across a large table from him. An older man, quite chubby with a tall, slender woman with neck length hair hovering over him. Aizen shot her a quick glance and she flinched under his brown eyes, he held up his glass of red wine close to his lips and closed his eyes. "...Aizen, I have come to you for a favor," The chubby man spoke as he cleared his throat.

"Hm, I figured you might, a man like you doesn't fly all the way out here just to say hello," The man chuckled, "Yes, I knew you would figure it out, as you know my company has earned quite a lot of money this quarter, our cigarettes and imported goods have been selling like crazy, but I don't have the power you do sir, to get it on the 'inside' and get the police from inspecting our goods," He looked up at the man with a stern look. "I see, that does sound troubling, doesn't it? With the police snooping around your business, no clients, and no money....,"

"Yes indeed, so what do you say? I'm offering something big in exchange for the trouble and I couldn't ask anyone else to do it,"

"Mr. Hayakawa," The man perked up a bit, waiting anxiously for his answer. "Your deal sounds a bit interesting and tempting.....but I refuse," Shocked the man stood from his chair and slammed his hands down on the table. His assistant jumped at the loud bang and sweat rolled down her temple. Aizen met his glare with a cold one of his own. "Problem?," The man growled and cleared his throat, he adjusted his tie and turned to the door, Two servants opened the double doors and he stormed out of the room, Aizen only smirked handsomely at the woman and she blushed Hayakawa call the woman to follow him. She snapped out of her trance and hurried out of the room. Aizen leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile. Aizen looked down at his wine in his hand, he twirled the glass and took a sip.

As the car came to a slow stop and Yuri flinched as a pair of hands wrapped around her head. Gin removed the blindfold and Yuri opened her eyes.

"Hm, you're really pretty, you know that." She just frowned and stared into her lap. The car door opened by the driver and Gin grabbed her by her restraints and gently pulled the girl out of the car. Once they got out of the car, Yuri was astonished by the incredibly large mansion. "Nice isn't it? Lord Aizen doesn't let even the garden grow a single weed," He continued to pull her up the steps of the mansion.Once the door was open, Yuri couldn't have been more impressed with the beautifully exquisite home. There was a long red carpet leading to a huge staircase and white and black tile underneath. There were pillars in the entrance that were carved into beautiful angelic nude statues. Gin continued to march her to a large door and forced her inside. Once they got inside, the large room very similar to that of a principal's office. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room in front of a large window. There were two couches and a small coffee table in between. The walls were aligned with bookshelves as high as the ceiling.

Gin pulled her over to the couches and sat her down. "So? What's your name again? Yumi? Yuuki?"

She truly didn't have the desire to answer him, but her lips opened anyway and she lowered her head and stared holes into the floor. "It's Yuri...,"

"That's a pretty name," She didn't respond. "So let's change your name," His words caught her attention and she snapped her head up. "Change it? Why?"

"Your name was all over the news, we don't need people snooping around," He stood in front of her and lifted up her chin. 'People? Like who?'

"We'll call you....Kimi," He said in a chirpier tone. "....But I don't need my name changed," Gin smiled at her. "Well, since you're working for Aizen now, you have to make some subtle changes about your self....it's to keep everything about Lord Aizen confidential,"

"I didn't agree to something like that, I don't want to work for anyone...And you never answered any of my questions!" Yuri retorted. "And my name is not Ki--,"

"Your father, stole a large amount of money from Lord Aizen after he left your late mother, that debt was turned to her and since your mother died, just like that it passes down to you,"

"My father did that? Whatever for?"

"To make his own mark in the crime world,"

"Crime? What are you talking about?" 

Gin sat on the couch across from her. "To be completely honest, the only people who know the true story were your mother, father and of course Lord Aizen," He crossed his arms and nodded. Then it hit her, the long hours her mother worked, the fatigue and the two jobs, it was all to pay off a debt her father left. She knew her mother was in debt but she didn't ask her too much about it and assumed it was due to hospital bills like her mother had told her. "Like I said, no job in the world can pay off the debt you have now,"

Yuri didn't speak, she felt her throat become tight and dry. She was stunned, he must have figured that out and he stood up, heading toward the door. "I'll be back, don't try to run, it'll only make everything difficult for me,"

He finally left her alone. Alone. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she bit her lower lip. Slowly, her life was falling apart.

~~~~

Gin walked towards the dining room, the door was pushed open by two servants. Aizen walked out of the room. His eyes fell on Gin and he turned to him. "How did your meeting go, Lord Aizen?" 

"Just as I planned, I'm going to head to the meeting room and inform every one of the next steps, gather them Gin,"

"Well, actually," Gin began. "I got you a present, this one is special, just for you,"

He now had Aizen's attention, the man raised an eyebrow.

~~~~

Yuri simply looked down at her tear stained lap. She still had on her hospital gown and that long jacket she stole. She assumed she looked awful. Her long blonde hair was messy and resting on her shoulders. 'Who is this Aizen? Maybe I can talk to him, he's got to understand my current circumstance's...' The door opened and Yuri sat up straight with a small gasp.

Gin returned but he was not alone, a man walked close behind him, he was a bit taller and wore an expensive looking suit but she could tell was muscular, he had swept-back brown hair with a strand hanging down his face, he possessed sharp brown menacing eyes. He looked incredibly intimidating, Yuri shuffled in her seat. The man's emotionless face quickly formed into a small smile.

"Who is this Gin?"

"Huh? Can't you tell? It's Saionji's daughter," When those words left Gin's mouth. A larger smile appeared on the man's face. Yuri felt a shiver creep up her spine.

"Is that so? My, she truly is beautiful," He stepped over and Yuri leaned against the back of her couch as his hand raised and tried to gently caress her cheek. "You shouldn't be so tense, I don't intend to harm you,"  
"Gin, why don't you take her to a more comfortable room and get her dressed, those bonds must not be comfortable," He stepped back and walked toward the large desk at the center of the room. "We'll have a quiet dinner and I'll give an offer you can't refuse," She simply stared at him as he stood on the other side of the room. The way he spoke to her felt.....no she knew, she wouldn't like the sound of this.

~~~~

Yuri stepped out of the large, steaming shower, even the bathrooms in this mansion were huge, bigger than they needed to be for one person. She stepped toward the sink with a huge mirror hanging on the wall. She didn't know what to expect during dinner that this Aizen planned for the two. Yuri grabbed a single towel sitting on the skin and wrapped it around her wet skin. Slowly, almost hesitate, she left the bathroom and stood in a massive bedroom. On the large bed were neatly placed clothes and shoes on the floor. The dress was very pretty, a cream colored, off shoulder dress. She was nervous as her fingers gently touched the fabric of the dress. 'What do I do?'

~~~~

Aizen watched several maids and servants rushing to get the large dining hall prepared, dishes were being placed and candles were lit. A small smile couldn't help but appear on his face.  
"I don't like that look, you've got something devious planned don't you," Gin said walking over to his side.  
"I wouldn't say devious, that sounds a bit too evil Gin, you'll see soon enough, in the meantime, retrieve her,"  
"Got it, got it," The white-haired man turned to head out into the hall.  
"And Gin," He stopped and turned to Aizen. "We are not to be disturbed,"

~~~~

Yuri sat anxiously on the bed, her hair was braided and rested on her shoulder. She kept glancing at a clock beside the bed. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the edge of the bed. Her body became instantly tense when a rapid knocking came from the door.  
"Yuri...," The door opened and Gin stepped inside. Yuri slowly got onto her feet and stared at the floor.  
"Wow," He said with a loud whistle. "You look amazing, Lord Aizen will be very impressed, he might just take it easy on you," She frowned, knowing he was joking. "We can go now, Lord Aizen is waiting," Yuri took heavy steps toward the door, she slipped past Gin and into the hall. He led her down the hall, Yuri stared outside of the window as they walked. Her mind was racing with questions. How was she to act and speak in front of this man she was about to meet? Will she be able to convince him to drop the debt? Yuri let out a groan of annoyance accidently. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed. Gin chuckled as he peeked at her over his shoulder. "We'll arrive as soon as we turn this corner are you afraid?"

"N-Not really," She lied. She followed him and they stopped.

Gin and Yuri stood outside a large double door. Gin knocked on the door with the back of his hand. The doors began to open and Gin held his arm out, she looked at him and slowly walked into the dining room. The servants holding the doors open hurried out and closed it behind them.

"Welcome,"

 

A dark voice spoke in the room only lit by candles. Aizen stood at the end of a long table. He pulled out a chair, Yuri watched him nervously before walking over and sitting down, he pushed her chair in and walked over to his own.  
"I have to say, you look amazing, Yuri, so beautiful, I'm glad the dress fits you,"

"Um...Thank you,"

 

Aizen grabbed a wine bottle and poured the drink into his glass and then another one which she assumed was hers.  
"I....I don't drink....," Yuri stammered, clearing her throat.  
"Is that so?" Aizen put the bottle down and turned to a large pitcher of water. He grabbed an empty glass and slid the water in front of her, Yuri slowly took it and took a few sips of the water.  
"Gin told me you are aware of the position you're in, correct,"  
"...Y-yes, and I was hoping we could work it out...," Aizen leaned back in his chair and held his head up with his hand, his elbow resting on the armrest. "How so?"  
"....Well, I promise I'd work to pay off the debt my family owes, even if I have work more than one job....I just don't....didn't plan on working under someone who involves themselves with crime...,"  
Aizen's smile stayed glued to his face. "I understand, but you truly do not know your own situation," Aizen spoke. She tilted her head with confusion. "The amount of money your father owe's me is not something obtainable from a simple job,"  
"How much does he owe you exactly?" She was scared to ask that question, but more scared to hear the answer.  
"1.2 billion,"  
Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach and her head became instantly fuzzy. Yuri stood up and she stepped back, her foot hit the back of her chair and she fell onto her butt. Aizen stood up from his chair. "This must be a lot to take in, but I did say I have an amazing offer for you,"  
Yuri looked up at Aizen as he walked over to her and kneeled down on the ground.

~~~~

The large man swung his arm across his desk. Several men in black suits bowed at the man. "That Aizen! He thinks he's so powerful, untouchable.....That bastard!! He's first on my list, he's going down, I'll take his whole syndicate to the ground, and.......I'll kill him," A startling cackle erupted from him.  
The green haired woman stared at the ground, scared as she listened to her boss as he continued to throw things.  
"I want to know everything about him, his weakness, his acquaintance's, everything, understand?" He shouted to his men, they nodded and hurried out of the door.  
"Koyuki! Summon a meeting for all of my staff tomorrow, I want to make sure there are no snakes in my company! Go! Now,"  
"Y-yes sir!" The girl hurried out the office, as sweat ran down her face.  
She sighed of relief and pressed her back against the hallway wall. A small smile appeared on her face, along with red cheeks. 'Lord Aizen will be proud, I should get this message to him right away,'

~~~~

The entire dining room table shook as Yuri slammed against the table from the words that left his lips. "Wh-what?"  
"Now, I'm sure you heard me clearly Yuri," Aizen stood up and stepped closer to her and grabbed her wrist.  
"You want to pay off the debt? Sleep with me, in exchange I'll pay you more than any job ever could,"  
"I-I can't....No,"  
"Yuri, you do recall me saying this is not an offer you can't refuse,"  
Yuri felt her face heating up, not from embarrassment but from anger. The anger she had been suppressing even before she walked into the mansion.  
"No! No! I won't, I could never do something so...so dirty," She snatched her wrist away, without thinking she swung her hand as it connected with his cheek, a loud slap resounded in the room.  
Yuri gasped and covered her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm just-,"  
Aizen began to chuckle as he gently tapped his cheek.  
"You might be more interesting than I thought,"  
Aizen suddenly brought his lips to her ear. "Yuri, you do not want to make me angry,"  
Her heart began to race as she felt his hand slide down her back. Yuri felt her eyes beginning to heat up and tears rolled down her face as Aizen pressed his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Aizen felt Yuri tear her lips away. She stepped back as far as she could with her wrist still in his hand. He raised an eyebrow and stared down at the girl.

"Oh?"

"That's not something, I could bring myself to do," She whispered, Aizen's lips formed into another smile.

"No? Then how about I buy you,"

Yuri snapped her head up. "Buy me?" She repeated the preposterous request.

"For the intended purpose of your heart and body,"

"Y-you can't just buy someone's love....That’s not how that works," He raised a single finger in the air.

"In this world, money can buy anything, my offer still stands, or you can always find some other job to work off the debt," He grabbed Yuri’s chair and sat down. "But I fear the only jobs that would even bother to pay you such high wages would involve crime, drugs, prostitution, murder," Aizen stated leaning against the chair with a confident smile.

Yuri shook her head and squeezed her eye shut as she clasped her hands together over her chest. Her heart was ready to leap out of her chest, she was certain he could hear it.

"I'm offering 1.2 billion,"

If her heart wasn't racing prior to the offer it really was now. He was taunting her, offering her the same amount of money she had to pay back. She figured out at least one thing about Aizen, he was not a fair man. What was she to do? Working that hard to pay off the money she knew she'd never come up with. There was no running, these people, whoever they were, were filthy rich and powerful if she managed to run her chances of living after they caught her would certainly be slim. Yuri swallowed hard, her throat was dry and tight. She could barely breathe. Yuri slowly opened her eyes and dropped her hands to her side.

Aizen lifted his head as she began to move, she slowly began to take steps closer and closer to him. What was her answer? What was she going to do? A dangerous gaze appeared in Aizen’s eyes as she leaned down and grabbed the armrest of his chair. She cautiously pushed her lips against his and she gasped, standing straight up, covering her lips with her palm. She had accepted his offer.

"Smart decision," He whispered before standing up from his chair. “Follow me, to your new room,”

~~~~

Yuri followed Aizen with a not so lively step down the hall, silently. What could she say at this point? She felt nauseous, had she sunken to a new low.

Aizen approached a door and opened it.

As they walked into the room, Yuri was awestruck at the incredibly huge bedroom. It was almost as big as the dining room. The bed was sitting on a large round platform with a small staircase. It was unbelievably beautiful, Yuri looked up at Aizen as he walked over to a bar on the other side of the room. He took off his jacket and hung it over the back of a chair. She watched him grab a glass and a bottle of what she assumed was alcohol. "Make yourself at home Yuri, this room is just as much as yours as it is mine,"

Yuri nodded and hesitantly walked over to the couches in the center of the room and slowly sat down on the couch that faced away from Aizen. She made a face of shock as she felt the plushy couch against her skin. She could feel Aizen approaching her from behind and he sat down beside her. She tensed up and gripped her dress between her fingers. 

"Don't be so nervous Yuri, I won't hurt you, remember I bought you for an intended purpose," That still didn't make her feel better. He placed two glasses on the table in front of them. Maybe she needed to try a drink.

"Maybe I should explain some things to you before we go any further,"

Yuri shivered as he lifted her chin and made her gaze into his eyes. "From today on, you are bound to me, if you run away, betray me, you will face a harsh punishment,"

His eyes had turned cold and his smiling face was replaced with something sinful and firm. "I strongly suggest you don't provoke me," Yuri unintentionally nodded her head. "Good girl," His smile returned and he took his hand away gently, Aizen grabbed her braided ponytail and gently untied it. Her hair flew loose and down her back. Aizen took a long sip from his glass and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. Yuri let out a squeak as he pressed his lips against hers. She tasted his wine as it burned down her throat. Yuri pulled away and coughed, holding her throat. Aizen chuckled and took another sip, a gasp left her mouth as he pushed his mouth against hers again and she swallowed down the wine once more. Yuri tried to push him away but he was strong. His tongue made its way into her mouth and danced with hers.

Yuri quickly managed to pull away, wiping away the wine that was falling down her chin. "Stop it!,"

Aizen set the glass down onto the table in front of him. "I wanted to help you taste something delicious for the first time,"

"I...I said I don't drink...," Yuri leaned back against the armrest of the couch as she felt her breath leaving her. 'What's going on? My head feels fuzzy,' She cupped her head and blinked a few times, her body began to feel tingly and warm, she looked up at Aizen as he grabbed the untouched glass in front of her and drank it. She then realized the glass he was drinking was his, not hers.

"That...drink," She huffed. "Was meant for me wasn't it...?," Aizen smirked and put his drink down. He stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. "You are a clever girl, Yuri," Yuri told her body to move but it ignored her and stayed frozen on the couch. Her panting became heavier at the same time it got hotter with each deep breath she took. "What did you do?"

"I put something special in your wine, nothing harmful, so don't worry," He undid the cuffs of his shirt and got onto the couch with his knees. “It’s an aphrodisiac,” Yuri watched in horror as he pulled her legs onto the couch and spread them apart with ease. "Relax, I'll be as gentle as I can," He slid his hands up her dress.

Yuri began to panic and she weakly lifted her hand to his chest, trying to push him off and shaking her head.

Aizen just smiled up at her and grabbed her hand, holding it down beside her. With his free hand, he wrapped his fingers around her panties and slowly, tauntingly pulled them down her legs.

"Stop....I don't...," Aizen's brown eyes locked into hers.

"Don't speak," He said in a commanding tone.

Yuri closed her eyes and turned away as she felt her panties disappear. Aizen's hot breath tickled her womanhood, he was close, dangerously close. Then she felt it, a thunderous pleasure shooting through her body. The tip of Aizen's tongue flicked over her clit. Yuri arched her back off the couch and moaned incoherent words. Whatever he put in her drink was making her body sensitive. Without realizing it, she found her hand on Aizen's head. She hated the fact that it felt good, incredibly good. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Aizen surrounded his lips over her clit and sucked, Yuri cried out as Aizen switched back and forth between the two means. Her body shook with pleasure and she felt herself release.

Aizen pulled away and sat up. "Amazing, you came so quick," She watched him lay on top of her and bury his head into the curve of her neck. She moaned as his tongue licked the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Yuri felt him shuffling beneath her, Aizen began to roughly suck the skin on her neck, she moaned and grabbed his forearms. Every time he touched her, her body rocked with pleasure. She couldn't tell if it was because of the drug or if it was all him. Yuri gasped and shook her head.

"No! No!"

Something hard was pressed against her entrance. The whole time he had been distracting her while he had been unveiling his manhood.

"Don't be so scared," He chuckled. "It shouldn't hurt....," Yuri began gasping as he began to push himself between her folds. "Stop, don't!"

"That’s right, are you a virgin, Yuri?" He whispered into her ear. "How beautiful," He lifted her legs around his waist. Yuri hiccupped and whimpered as his member pushed its way into her drenched lower half. Aizen watched her throw her head back and scream. Yuri dug her nails into his forearms as he slowly began to thrust into her.

She could feel him breathing heavily into her neck. "Amazing...,"

Aizen pulled the topmost part of her dress down, her breast sprang free. He pulled himself from her neck and kissed her nipples, and placed the bud in his warm mouth, his tongue circling around it. Aizen heard a soft moan from the girl's lips. He didn’t stop pushing into her warmth.

Yuri slowly closed her eyes at the new sensation. She knew if it weren’t for this drug she would be in pain but now everything felt so good, her lips moved and she couldn't have been more ashamed of the words that came from her lips.

"Feels....good,"

"Does it?" Aizen chuckled. Yuri looked up at him with half-open eyes. He was sweating and his swept back hair was now hanging down his face. She blushed at the man above her, he looked so different from the man she was staring at a few moments ago. Aizen kept his pace with each slow yet hard thrusts.  
"Please! It feels weird!" Aizen smirked and his thrusts became vigorous. The couch was nearly rocking and sliding across the floor. She cried out and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her walls tightened once more and released, Aizen pushed into her once more and she twitched under him.

Yuri released her hold on him and fell back onto the couch. Her chest rose and fell at a rapid pace and she closed her eyes. ‘What have I done?’

~~~~

The next morning, Aizen sat on his couch, looking through papers with one hand and drinking coffee from a cup with the other. The sun was bright as it's light lit up the bedroom. He heard a sound from the bed and he looked up. Yuri shuffled under the sheets and groaned softly as the sun shined on the bed. Aizen placed his paper and cup down onto the coffee table and stood up. He walked over to the bed and up the small stairs.

Yuri sat up and covered her chest with the sheets. Her legs were a bit sore but she ignored the pain. "Good morning," Aizen said softly as he sat on the bed beside her.

Yuri blushed and looked away. Aizen cupped her cheek and leaned into her lips.

"Don't be so shy, I got to see all of you last night," She gasped and covered her face with her sheet. Aizen chuckled and danced his fingers on her shoulder, she shivered and goose bumps appeared on her body.

"It'll be your first day living with me, how about we go out?"

"Go out?" She turned to him.

"Shopping, how about some new clothes?"

She could tell she wasn't going to like this, she never had a man buy her anything before. Aizen leaned closer again. He pecked her lips over and over.

"A beautiful girl like you should be dressed in beautiful clothes, don't you think,"

"I...I don't really like expensive things....," She muttered. Aizen chuckled and brushed her hair behind her ear. "That's because you’re not accustomed to it, come, I'll show you a whole new life,"


	3. Chapter 3

In a long white limousine, Yuri sat beside Sosuke Aizen in the large vehicle. The interior was both white and black, the seats were leather. Everything looked expensive and quite fancy to her. Yuri glanced at Aizen from the corner of her eye, he was sitting back calmly with his leg crossed over the other, drinking a liquid she assumed was more alcohol from a small glass. He slowly opened his brown eyes and she looked away, hoping he didn't see her staring at him. 

"Would you like some Yuri?" He smirked, leaning closer to her. Yuri shivered as his fingertips danced along the exposed skin on her shoulder and back. "You do look incredibly beautiful in that dress," The pure white dress hugged her body and tied around her neck. Her long hair was tied up in a tight ponytail with a white lily. That morning Aizen had several servants bring her the outfit and even dressed her. Yuri felt the car beginning to slow down and eventually stop, curious to where they were she turned her head to the window, all she could see was the car stopped close by the door. A man walked over to Aizen's side of the car and opened it, Aizen turned to Yuri with that smile still on his face. As if he were telling her follow him, she had no choice and slid out of the car. The man holding the door open was bowing low, and closed the door behind them. 

"Welcome back Lord Aizen," 

Aizen didn't reply and wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist. He leaned over and whispered close to her ear. "Remember in public, your name is Kimi, understand," 

Yuri just nodded, she remembered Gin telling her about Aizen having countless enemies and using her real name would put both of them in danger. The door's slid of and a strong gust of wind blew past them, the air was filled with the scent of alcohol, perfume and strangely enough food but she expected this from a mall. 

"Welcome to Club Shion, Lord Aizen," 

A club? She noticed the large 'mall' seemed to look more like a rich club full of snobby people but there was a beautiful lobby with a huge fountain.

Aizen led Yuri towards a man who was dressed in a suit and looking quite nervous. "Good morning Lord Aizen, would you like any service today?" 

"Hm, I have a guest with me today, I would like her to experience the most outstanding service you show my clients Mr. Yuichi," 

"Y-yes sir, we will have one of the clubs finest bottles delivered to your room and I'll schedule an dinner in the tower," Yuri lowered her head a bit. More alcohol, something she wasn't interested in. "That sounds like a plan, in the meantime, we'll spend out time in the shops," Yuri turned to him with a face. 'Shops? Does he really intend to try and win me over with gifts...?' 

"Please enjoy your stay Lord Aizen," 

Aizen nodded and led Yuri past the man and towards a large area with dozens and dozens of store's. Yuri was in complete awe as she turned her head all around. There were a variety of store's some she couldn't even pronounce, some were clothing stores, cigar shops and even pool halls. Things you'd see in a mall and other's a country club. 

"How about some more dresses? Or a new pair of earring's," Yuri returned from her deep thoughts and stopped walking. "Really, I don't need any of those thing's...I just don't care for material things," Aizen stared at her with a stern face and put his finger to his chin. "Is that so? Then tell me, what do you like?" He watched as Yuri simply stared into the ground and her face fell. All of the fun things she did with her mother, when it was just the two of them began to resurface into her mind, everything they did together she enjoyed, how would she come to enjoy spending time with this man, a man she knew nothing about, a man she didn't even love. She had to come up with something, or he would for sure think of something himself. 

"I....Like to read," Yuri admitted in a mere whisper. The smile that disappeared on his face returned. "Alright, we'll have to have the staff bring you the latest catalog, and you can pick something you like," He continued to walked through the the club with Yuri beside him. A catalog? Why couldn't they just walk into the shop, like normal people? Then again, Aizen was not normal, he was a high class man, a leader of a crime syndicate and a man with a target on his back, if his enemies found him alone without his bodyguards, they wouldn't hesitate to eradicate him in an instant. In front of her a man dressed nicely in a black suit, was heading toward them, he seemed in a rush, and as he made his way past Yuri, she let out a tiny yelp as his shoulder smashed into Yuri's. The impact caused her to take a few steps backwards, if Aizen's arm hadn't been around her waist she could have actually fallen. He snarled and turned to her. "Would you be careful!," The mean looking man examined his suit, obviously trying to spot a stain or a wrinkle. 

"I-I'm sorry," 

"You had better be! Do you know how much this suit cost!? And now it smells like that disgusting perfume your wearing!" The man continued to bark and snap at the girl as she shyly backed away. Yuri had never been good in confrontation. Situation's like this made her skin crawl, she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the moment the man would stop shouting at her and just walk away. 

Then it was silent. 

She opened her eyes and shockingly, Aizen stood front of her. 

"How much longer do you intend to raise your voice?" He spoke calmly, unfazed by the grumpy man. 

"What? Is this your woman or something?!" He fumed. "Good, you look like a rich fellow, there should be no reason why you can't buy me a new suit, right now as a matter of fact,"

"Is that so?" Aizen took threatening step closer towards him, the man shrunk back and raised his cleanly threaded eye brow. She saw the man swallow a large lump as Aizen loomed dangerously over him. 

Yuri could feel the air being thick and she gently spoke. "Um...Lord Aizen....Can we go now...," Like a white sheet, the man's face went completely pale and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. His mouth opened as if it dislocated or fell off his face. 

"L-Lord Ai-Aizen? THE Lord Aizen?!" He stammered, Yuri's eyebrow's raised up as she stared at the man's quick change in personality. "Please! Forgive me! I didn't know!" He fell to his knee's and smashed his forehead into the hard floor. Several uniformed employee's hurried over and bowed before addressing Aizen. 

"Lord Aizen, is this man giving you trouble?" 

"Not at all, please, this man say's I've ruined his suit," Aizen stood up straight with a small smile. "Replace it....And give him and exclusive tour of the club please," Without turning to the man, no longer paying him any attention, Aizen grabbed Yuri's small hand gently and began to take her away from the scene. 

"Yes sir!," Yuri simply watched him from the corner of her eye. The men reached under the angry man's arms and simply took him away, with a terrified looked in his eyes. She couldn't help but wonder where they were taking the scared man. The name Aizen was something obviously feared. 

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked meekly as they approached a rather elegant and futuristic elevator. In front of the elevator stood another employee who bowed and pulled out a card key from his black pants pocket, he inserted the key into the door and it began to light up and the doors slide open, inside was a gold bench and gold colored tiles. Aizen and Yuri stepped inside the elevator, Yuri sat down on the bench as Aizen motioned her to and he turned to the elevator panel. With his thumb he pressed it onto, what looked like a finger scanner. 

"Welcome Sosuke Aizen," A robotic voice spoke. The elevator began to descend into the floors of the club, Yuri could only watch in awe through the glass windows. Below was a large lobby of purple lights, like a night club, there were women dressed provocatively and men dressed handsomely. 

"This is another hidden floor of the Shion Club," Aizen spoke. Yuri watched a beautiful woman sit beside a man as they engaged in a conversation, she was flirting. Yuri understood, this wasn't a normal lobby, but something like a host club for men and woman and -- "A place for adult's," 

The elevator moved down one more floor before stopping. The door's open and they walked inside. If Yuri's mouth could drop or hang any lower it'd touch the floor. The room they entered was a blue room this time, a large aquarium stood in the middle of the room, decorated exquisitely with different types of colorful fish, some big and others small. There was white furniture placed inside, large couches, tables and a television and...Yuri froze as she spotted the large fluffy white bed on the other side of the aquarium. And beside her was a nicely place bar with all kinds of bottle's and glasses. This scenario looked all to familiar. Beside the bed looked like a huge door, something she assumed was either a closet or bathroom. 

"This room is private of course, it's mine," Aizen walked around her and to the the large fish tank. "How about we do some shopping later on today, you've been through quite an ordeal," Yuri only fiddled with her fingers, she shook her head slowly. "N-no, it's okay, I'm okay," She stammered as Aizen turned around on his heels and stood over her. 

"Don't be so tense," Yuri stared at that cocky smile. Could nothing really take that smile away? Even when he was confronted by the angry man earlier, that smile didn't fade. His fingers interlaced with hers, his grip was strong. This man was strong, very muscular, even if she could run away, there was no getting around him. His head lowered down into the crook of her neck, Yuri flinched and pressed her head against his in a knee jerking reaction. A chuckle was heard and she shuddered as his lips pressed against her skin. 

"I'm not...I don't want to do that again....," Yuri whispered, truthfully, her lower half was still sore from the night he decided to take her as his own. "I do recall the events of last night, so I won't go further than this," 

Before Yuri reply, his lips pressed against hers. His tongue pushed past her lips, Yuri's eyes opened wide in surprise and she grabbed his sleeves. Trying to pull away from him, Yuri moaned in the kiss, hoping to get his attention. His tongue rolled around hers and his arms pulled her closer against his hard chest. Yuri turned away and gasped, taking a few deep breathe's. Aizen couldn't help but chuckle. "You really are cute Yuri," With a quick motion, the lily ponytail holder keeping her hair up was pulled out. Her long hair flowing down her back. 

"Still so tense, let's see if we can change that," He stared into her eyes with an intense gaze, his brown eyes were mesmerizing, up close he was quite a handsome man....She could never admit that out loud. Aizen took her by her hand and made his way to the other side of the room. 

~~~~

Hurriedly, a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes marched through a pair of white and gold doors. She held a small envelope in her hands and stood beside a large tub where a single figure bathed, she bathed as if she were a queen, maids stood around the large pool, holding towels and basket's of fresh fruit. 

"My lady, it seem's Sosuke Aizen was spotted at Club Shion this afternoon," 

In the large bathroom, an enchantingly beautiful woman with long, slightly curly purple hair turned to the young girl, her purple eyes glinting. "Club Shion? How accurate is this Sakura?" 

She opened the envelope and pulled out a printed photo. "Sosuke rarely makes an appearance in his own clubs," She spoke with a soft alluring voice. Sakura walked closer to the pool and lowered the photo to her gaze. The woman grabbed the photo and narrowed her purple eyes, she couldn't believe her own eyes, in the photo of Sosuke Aizen, he walked beside a young beautiful blonde girl. Sakura swallowed and as her boss stared at the photo with her eyes full of hate. "Sakura...,"

"Y-Yes Lady Sachi?" 

"Prepare a meeting....We have to begin to make our move, Sosuke's got a new play thing....And I want to know all about her,"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh, and keep tabs on Sosuke, infiltrate his staff, employee's of Shion, or intercept his deliveries," 

"Understood, I'll get right on it Lady Sachi," Sakura bowed before rushing out of the bathroom doors. 

Sachi dropped the photo into the large pool and watched it sink to the bottom. "I'll take your empire from you, I swear it,"

~~~~

Yuri clenched the sheets in her hands as the pleasure rushed through her body. This pleasure was something she's never experienced. She hated this pleasure, everything he touched was on fire. 

Aizen held down her legs as she flinched with every lick and suck he made on her clit. Her moans rang loudly in the room. Yuri's half lidded eyes were hot and filled with tears from the intensity. Aizen noticed her moans getting lower and he sucked, a longing suck, Yuri arched her back and felt her release come to meet her in a powerful burst. 

Yuri could only try to catch her breathe as she stared up into the ceiling. Aizen pushed himself up and crawled up her body. He pressed his body against her and slowly squeezed her breast lovingly. "It's....hot....," She mumbled weakly. 

"Is that so? We should remove this dress," Aizen grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. With no more strength to fight back about it, she watched him throw the article onto the floor. She was fully nude and completely his. His hands gently slide up and down her ribs, giving her goosebumps. Yuri turned to him as he rolled onto his side and stared down at her naked form. 

"Why?" Aizen raised an eyebrow, and stared into her eye's. "Why...me?" A delightful smirk appeared on his face and Aizen sat up on the bed. "Why not?" His only reply to her, she was left with more questions and something told her he wasn't going to answer them/

Yuri only stared into his coy smile. He was quite a strange man indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hot, unbearably hot in this blue room. The man above her was sending her into a panting frenzy, like a dog with it's tongue out. Yuri moaned softly as Aizen's finger pressed against her clit, sending gentle waves of pleasure up her body. She sat on the bed held up by Aizen's arm, her head hanging back with her eye's closed. When she continued to moan a strong chuckle emanated from his throat,

"How does it feel Yuri?" He teased. Her eyes opened slightly, she hated this, he knew exactly what he was doing to her and he continued this torture. Now she was ready for it to be over, her body was slowly beginning to get used to this. 

"...Stop...," She whined and closed her eyes again. However, she didn't mean to whine, this always caused him to continued, he got off on her pleas and cries, this she figured out. 

Aizen's fingers now probed her entrance and her muscles tensed up. He chuckled again, she wished he'd stop doing that. 

"You still can't relax? Should I use something else?" Yuri's eyes snapped open and she quickly shook her head, he didn't have to say it but she knew what he meant. If he promised not to use his manhood, the next thing would have been toys. She didn't have to experience the feelings toys gave to know that she didn't want those things inside her. 

Yuri whined and looked up at him. "I can't....I can't come anymore....," paper'sShe admitted, Aizen's smile slowly faded as he turned to her incredibly wet folds. 

Without warning, his fingers began to push through her folds and he moved his fingers in and out rapidly, almost at inhuman speed. Yuri's mouth now opened and she cried out with each thrust from his fingers, her back arched as her walls tightened around his long fingers. This fingers hit a soft spot inside her over and over. With one more final stroke inside her warmth, she gasped and threw her head back and her legs shook as the gentle waves of pleasure changed into crashing waves. She clenched her teeth and waited for the pleasure to disappear. 

Aizen could only smile down at her, when her body finally relaxed her eyes closed slowly and she sat in his arms, motionless. 

"Good girl," 

~~~~

He had enemies, enemies everywhere but luckily, Sosuke Aizen was no fool. Where he had enemies, he had more allies. Gin groaned as he shuffled through papers. Aizen himself was not just a rich man but an incredibly powerful one. 

"He's nowhere to be found, Saionji is someone who can hide his tracks so easily," Gin stretched and handed the papers to Kaname. 

"Are you quitting?"

"No, maybe our friend here can help us," In the dark cellar, the two stared down at the wounded man on his knee's who shook violently with fear. His hands cuffed behind him and a cloth tied in his mouth. Blood rolled down the gash on his temple, he stared up at Gin with fear in his eyes.

"Now, do you think you can tell us where this man is? Or at least provide us with some very good detail and we'll let you go," The man whimpered and nodded his head rapidly. "Good," 

Kaname leaned over and took out the cloth in his mouth. 

"S-Saionji, h-he has a secret helicopter pad o-on a empty p-parking garage! A-and a private yacht! He's supposed to be g-going to Ch-china but I have no idea, I sw-swear, please let me go!" He stuttered as fear took the man. 

"Wow, that's something, a secret helicopter and yacht, how about you give us the location's," Gin said with a stern smile. The man nodded. 

~~~~

Yuri turned onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. The sheets were covering her naked body, keeping her warm in the soft bed. The room was quite beside the water moving in the aquarium. She slowly opened her eyes and turned back over to the center of the bed, the large bed was empty, Aizen was not sleeping beside her. Something she started to realize he didn't do. She's never actually seen him sleep. The blue room was now dimly lit, without turning her entire body she turned her head to the stand beside the bed. The clock read :

8:36 p.m.

The day was gone, Yuri pulled the chest over her chest and sat up. Slowly, she got onto her feet and the room's lights instantly turned on. Like a clap on, clap off switch, the light's were like motion senors. Yuri held the sheets close to her chest and looked around the room. Aizen was nowhere to be seen. 

On cue, the sound of the elevator startled her and she turned around in a jolt. She could see someone standing in the elevator, Yuri wrapped the sheets around her body tighter. The elevator doors slid open and Aizen slowly stepped out. He donned a different suit than the one he wore early that day. This one was white with black trim, even all of his hair was pushed back and neatly brushed. 

"Oh, your awake, prefect timing," In his arms, she could see something sparkling, something white. "Would you care to join me? 

"Where are we going?" 

Aizen took a long stride towards her and lifted the sparkling item in his hands. 

"A dress?"

"It's for dinner," 

Then she remembered the dinner reservations Aizen made when they first entered the club. 'Dinner in a tower' Something that sounded straight out of cheesy romance movie. 

Without noticing it, Aizen was standing close to her, his breath on her neck. "Should I help you bathe?" Yuri stepped back, her face flushed. 

"I'll bathe on my own...," Yuri quickly turned away and almost ran into the bathroom. Leaving Aizen with a pleased smile.

~~~~

After putting the dress on in a long battle of keeping Aizen away as he made several attempts to help her dress. Yuri was quite satisfied with the gown. A long, pure white sequin dress with a slit that dangerously exposed her entire left leg. If she could admit it without Aizen gloating about it, she would say he had impeccable taste, normally this wasn't something she would wear. Something more simple, duller. From behind her Aizen approached and grabbed her soft shoulders. "You look ravishing Yuri, I'm tempted to keep you here all to myself," His chest pressed hard against her exposed back, his fingers danced up and down her spine. Yuri let out a breathless moan, she gasped and turned around, meeting his gaze. 

"I-I'm ready, can we go?" 

Yuri pressed her lips together and took his hand as he held it out for her. She knew Aizen was enjoying his games and the reactions he was getting from her, deep down she hated the fact that....She was beginning to fall for it all. 

As the elevator ascended up, Yuri stood beside Aizen nervously, she didn't know what to expect at this dinner, Aizen was a man with high standards. While her old habits were eating salty potato chips in bed with a good movie on her laptop. As the elevator began to slow down Yuri watched Aizen take a step forward, and gently they made their stop. 

"Welcome Lord Aizen," A female hostess bowed as the doors opened. The two walked inside the large restaurant and Yuri's breathe was taken away. The dimly lit restaurant was large and beautifully decorated with everything else in the club. A large window showed off the beauty of the city's skyline in the night sky. Yuri dropped Aizen's hand and walked over to the large window. Even with such bright lights emanating from the city, she could still see the star's. They looked everlastingly beautiful in the dark purple sky. 

"It's so pretty...," She whispered to herself against the cool glass. Below she could make out the parking lot and multiple people walking in and out of the club. This place was always active is seemed. 

"Yuri," Turning her head around to Aizen as he called out to her, she spotted him a few feet away from the window standing at a candle lit table. Yuri slowly walked over to the table, Aizen slid her chair our and she sat down. Aizen turned to his chair and sat down, looking up at Yuri, once they locked eye's Yuri flushed and stared down at her silverware. A thought came to her while she picked up a tiny fork. 

'There are so many forks...,' Who knew there were different forks for dining. 

Aizen must have read the look on her face because he chuckled. "What would you like to eat? Name anything?" 

"Um...," She stammered. "I guess.... shoyu ramen...," 

Aizen was taken aback by her request and gave her strange look. "Ramen?"

"Well...It's my favorite," A smile appeared on Aizen's face and he raised his hand, almost immediately two waiters rushed towards the table and bowed. 

"What can we get for you Lord Aizen?" 

"A bottle of Armand de Brignac Rose, a charbroiled Kobe filet and...a large bowl of ramen," Yuri couldn't help but blush, they were two completely different people. 

"Right away Lord Aizen," The two waiters bowed once more before running back to the doors they came through.

A melody began to play, Yuri closed her eyes and began to hum along to the jazz song. Aizen watched her rock gently from side to side. 

"Would you like to dance?" Yuri snapped out of her trance and flushed. "D-dance? I've never danced before....," Aizen rose from his seat and walked around the table. 

"It's quite simply, let me show you," His voice was always pleasantly calm, soothing at times. She felt him gently take her hand, Yuri slowly stood up and he guided her to the large clear area in the center of the room. 

Aizen wrapped his arm around her waist, he took her other hand in his and slowly began to move across the floor. She stepped nervously along with him. "Relax, I won't bite, it's okay to make a mistake," He whispered huskily in her ear. Yuri just nodded and squeezed his hand.

I wish for your happiness while watching the stars.

Hang on to your hopes, my dear.

Love emerges it disappears.

As learned by the earth.

Yuri felt a small smile appearing on her face as Aizen pulled her closer, closing the gap between them. He was gentle and glided across the floor with her, he stepped back and Yuri lets out a giggle when he gracefully spun her without warning. Aizen pulled her against his chest, lowering his head towards her lips. His lips rubbed against hers softly, his breath tickled her lips. 

We are wandering the road not yet known.

We are on a journey forever.

But we will return to love.

The heart's home is here.

Aizen's finger danced up her spine and she shivered against him. Aizen buried his head into her neck, lightly placed pecks on her smooth skin. Yuri moaned softly under the sound of the music. Then he stopped and cupped her cheek. 

Now, please. Won't you smile for me?

Don't cry. I'll wipe the tears form your eyes.

I wish I could be the one to kiss and touch your heart.

Look around. All your dreams are shining.

Yuri stared into his brown eyes, mesmerized. He then pressed his lips carefully onto hers. Aizen opened his eyes in the passionate kiss as Yuri gently grabbed his suit and kissed him back. Caught off guard by this Aizen smirked and pressed his lips harder onto hers. His hands made their way to her waist and his lips left hers. Yuri stared up at him, confused with half open eyes. 

"Let's continue this later," He looked over her head, Yuri turned to where he was looking. The two waiters returned and stood in front of their table. A scarlet blush covered Yuri's face and Aizen chuckled. 

He knew they were there and continued his game, he loved to tease her and this confirmed her nightmare, she was going to have to get used to this man.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri loved the smell of the shoyu ramen, this wasn't anything like the instant ramen she was used to. Aizen watched her devour the bowl, he didn't mind it. This meal was her first official full meal since she had run away from the hospital. The waiter stared at her for a bit, before popping open the champagne. The noise caused Yuri to turn to him. 

The liquid he pours into their glasses made her stare in awe at it's shiny salmon-hue color. The smell was a bit strong and for a second overpowered the smell of the ramen. It smelled sweet and was a beautiful red color. The waiter put the bottle on the table and stepped back, bowing and returning to the kitchen silently. Aizen lifted his glass and pressed it against his lips before taking a few sips. Yuri watched him intently as he drank the champagne. She, herself was not a drinker but she was curious to why her friend drank so much, even during her high school years. Aizen looked up from his food and locked eyes with her. A chuckle snapped Yuri out of her thoughts. 

"Why don't you try some? It's very delicious," 

"We-We'll...I don't drink....,"

"Why not start tonight?," Yuri stared at her red drink with a hesitate face. "Yuri, I assure you, drinking a glass every now and then won't turn you into an alcoholic," Yuri blushed and slowly picked up the glass. Aizen watched her slowly drink the glass in a small sip, and then another. 

"...Strawberries?..." She muttered. 

"Correct, very good Yuri," 

"....It's good," She admitted, her blushing face still present on her face. "Then drink some more, don't be shy," 

Without anymore hesitation she began to drink from the glass. Aizen watched her swallow the remains of the champagne from her glass and he raised an eyebrow. A sudden thought ran through his head and he hid his smirk behind his hand. Aizen raised his hand and a waiter rushed out of the kitchen. 

"How can I help you Lord Aizen?" 

"Bring me two more bottles," 

"Yes sir," He hurried off and left them alone.

"Two more?" Yuri questioned. 

"We'll take one back to our room," 

"I see," Aizen grabbed the bottle and stood up to refill her glass. Yuri looked up at him and brought it back to her lips. As Aizen sat back down, the waiter returned with two bottles and placed them on the table. 

"That will be all, you may relieve your staff for the night, shut the tower down, we'll be the last to dine out in the tonight," Aizen spoke without taking his eyes of Yuri.

"Y-yes sir, thank you Lord Aizen," 

Yuri looked up at Aizen and held up her glass. "Can I more please?" She asked meekly with slightly shaky voice.

"Hm? Do you get drunk easily Yuri?" Aizen asked lifting the bottle and pouring the champagne in her glass. 

Yuri shook her head and continued to drink. He chuckled and tapped his temple with his index finger as he leaned on the table. "We'll see won't we?" 

~~~~

Sachi sat on her large bed in her long purple gown. She studied the photo's of Sosuke Aizen's outing with his blonde companion. Her purple lips forming a small smile.

"Who are you?" She asked herself as she gently caressed the girl's face with her finger. 

Her door opened and Sakura walked inside. She bowed and smiled at the long purple haired woman. "Lady Sachi, we've found a route Aizen Sosuke is planning to use for his later deliveries," 

"Excellent," Sachi placed the photo beside her and crossed her legs. "Let's wait and plan a small ambush, in the meantime, what do you have on Aizen's cute little toy?"

"Well...You see miss, we haven't found anything yet, she appeared like a ghost, apparently her name is Kimi," Sakura began. "We checked local and foreign slave trades but there hasn't been any record of her ever being one," 

"I see...Well, clever, but we can assume the name is fake...They must be hiding her real name, try and infiltrate that big, big house of his and get her name," 

Sakura bowed and stood back up, turning towards the door. "Ma'am if I could ask, what makes you think her name is fake,"

The woman let out a loud laugh and smiled. "Aizen will change his current partner's name to hide her identity, I only speak from experience....My real name is not Sachi, they gave me this when I was his plaything," 

Sakura gasped and watched her pick up the photo and tear it to shreds. "I'll get my revenge and if I can't get to his empire, I'll break him down and the inside....and take every woman in his clutches turn them into his enemy," Her eyes were cold and she spoke with a dark tone, Sachi's hands twitched with excitement. "I can't wait...,"

~~~~

Yuri hiccuped and slouched in her chair, Aizen tossed her suit jacket onto his chair. "Yuri, why don't we play a game?" 

"A...game?" She spoke with slurred words and pulled herself up with the table. Her cheeks were a bright currant color and those green orbs were big and glossy. 

"Yes," Aizen laughed at her speech and leaned close to her face. "A question's game, I will ask you five questions, if you get the answer wrong, you have to strip away an article of clothing," Yuri raised an eyebrow as he explained the game. "Once I run out of five questions, it'll be your turn to ask your questions," 

Yuri narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Al-alright," 

"Good, let's start shall we," Aizen gently grabbed her hand and she stood up, Yuri followed him with wobbly steps. They walked over to a large couch in the corner of the restaurant. Yuri plopped down and sighed of relief. "Wait! Lord Ai-Aizen, I want to go first!," Aizen stared down at her, shocked at her sudden outburst but he smiled and shrugged. 

"Why not?" 

Yuri giggled as he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Okay....How old am I?"

"....21,"  
"Oh...That's correct," Yuri narrowed her eyes and put her finger to her lips. 

"You had better give me harder question's Yuri, you'll lose at this rate," Aizen teased. Yuri frowned and clenched her fist. 

"Fine....What's my favorite animal?" 

"Your a quiet girl, so how about a more assertive animal, a tiger," Yuri's eyes widen in shock and she growled. Aizen laughed at her cute attempt to get angry. 

"Cheater...Um...What's my favorite pastime?"

"You enjoy reading, something you told me earlier this morning," 

"Hmm...What's my favorite night time activity?" 

Aizen put his hand to his mouth, thinking. "Would it be watching movies?" 

Yuri's frown was replaced with a victorious smile. "Nope! Wrong, wrongie! It's star gazing," 

Aizen's smile was replaced with a seductive gaze. "I see...My answer was incorrect," Aizen's hands moved towards his white shirt and slowly he began to undo each button, one by one. Yuri watched his torso become uncovered bit by bit, her heart began to race as Aizen stared into her green eyes. He removed the shirt and tossed it onto the couch. 

"You have one more question Yuri," Yuri snapped out of her trance and thought hard about the next question she wanted to ask. 

"What is my favorite color?" 

Aizen stared at her for a moment before answering and smiled. "Red," 

"W-why do you know that?" Yuri asked with a frown. "You know so many things about me....," 

"I look at you," Aizen spoke. 

"You look at me?" 

"When we were served our champagne, you stared at the color with a look in your eyes, you knew the flavor of the champagne without me telling you. Strawberries," 

He was correct, her favorite fruits were apple's, strawberries, cherries and red orange's. The champagne she drank was one of her favorite colors. A reason she wasn't so scared to drink it. All of her favorite foods and drinks were red. Yuri was impressed, impressed all he had to do was look and listen to her to find out her favorite's and hobbies. Aizen was no fool, a smart man....so why did he get the other question wrong? He hadn't once seen her watch television or watch movies. If he claims all he does is look at her, he should have known she like star gazing, it was the first thing she did when they entered the restaurant...Could he have answered it wrong on purpose? Why?

"It's my turn Yuri," Aizen said sitting beside her on the couch. Yuri clenched her fist and stood up, She walked a three feet away and turned to him. 

"What's my full name?"

"It's...Sosuke Aizen,"

"Correct," 

"What's the name of my club?"

"Shion...,"

"Correct,"

"....How many time's did you come today?" Yuri's green eyed widen and she blushed. 

"I....That's....," She stammered. She couldn't even remember, her heart raced and she averted her gaze to the side, squeezing her forearm. "I...Don't know....,"

Aizen smirked and watched her silently. 

Yuri bit her lip and slowly grabbed the thick straps of her gown and slid them off her shoulders one by one. Yuri brought her arms up over her chest to cover up her black strapless bra.

"What's the name of the Champagne I order tonight?"

"It was Armand de Brignac Rose," Yuri muttered. Aizen was satisfied with this and crossed rested his head on his hand with his elbow propped on the couch armrest. 

"What's my favorite pastime?" 

Yuri's lips formed a hard line and she closed her eyes. Trying to think hard, she didn't remember Aizen doing anything that looked like a pastime. 

"....I don't know....," She muttered. 

She knew nothing about Aizen, he didn't show the slightest interest in anything....except her and.....Then it hit her, every time she had Aizen had been together he was always doing one thing. Drinking something. Her eyes snapped open as she realized the correct answer but it was too late. Aizen must have noticed that she realized the correct answer, a smile was on his face, a big one. 

Yuri stared down at her body, either her black panties underneath her stockings or her black bra. 

Aizen waited for her choice patiently, he locked onto her hands as her thumbs hooked around her stockings and panties, slowly Yuri pulled them down her legs. She looked up at Aizen, he was still staring at her with that look on his face. Yuri took off her heels and continued to remove her clothing, she covered her lower half with her hands. Her eyes could bore holes into the floor as she didn't look up at Aizen. 

"I win Yuri," Her eyes squeezed shut as she could feel Aizen getting up from his spot and moving towards her. 

"You...you never said what would happen to the loser," She opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Aizen said leaning beside her ear. Yuri stepped back and backed away from where he stood, with each wobbly step she distanced herself. Something hard and cold hit her back. The window. Aizen was making long agonizing steps closer and closer to her. His hands made their way to his black belt and he pulled it off with a single yank. "We...We already did so much today...C-can't we do this another time?" She asked, her breath became shallow and fast. Aizen placed his hand onto the glass beside her head. 

"That's not fair is it, I won, shouldn't I get some reward for that?" His hot breath gave her goosebumps and she heard the sound of his zipper coming undone. 

"...You got me drunk on purpose....Didn't you," Yuri gasped and moaned as his lips pressed against her neck and began to suck. His tongue slipped through his lips and he dragged it up her neck and to her ear lobe, he took it into his mouth and sucked. Yuri dropped her hands to her side and his hands reached behind her, unclasping her black bra, letting it drop to her feet. Aizen wrapped his arms around her and trailed kisses from her neck to her breast. Yuri let out a loud moan when his lips surrounded her bud and sucked, she clenched her teeth together and closed her legs. The friction sending more pleasure through her body. His tongue rapidly flicked back and forth over the bud, Yuri brought her finger to her mouth and bit down. He always found a way to make her experience such aggressive waves of pleasure, he hadn't touched her that much but he acted as if he knew her body. Every spot that sent her over the edge. The heat on her breast disappeared and she looked down at him. Aizen stood up straight and smirked at her hot and red face. Slowly he turned her around, facing the window, she could feel him moving behind her. Yuri's breath hitched when she felt his hard shaft probe her entrance and slowly slid all the way in. Suddenly Aizen's head dropped onto her shoulder, his hands gripping her hips, nearly crushing them in his grasp.

"Yuri...," He breathed. "You feel amazing...," 

He said that last time, Yuri felt him beginning to rock his hips, sliding in and out of her. Yuri could no longer feel the cold glass against her breast, everything was hot, the air, her body. Aizen's hips began to slam into hers and she balled her hands up, trying to find someone to cushion the pleasure that rolled up and down her body with each stroke. 

Yuri let a loud moan slip through her lips, in the reflection she could see Aizen's face. His eyes were closed tightly and his smile was gone, just a man experiencing the same pleasure she was. Now that she thought about it, she had never gotten a good look at Aizen while they had sex. This face was new to her....she like it. Her head lowered as she was pounded from behind. Aizen began to hit her spot and she flinched, her body shaking with pleasure. 

"....Ah....I...," 

Aizen's eyes opened and he turned his head, pressing his lips against her ear. " What is it Yuri," 

"It...," She covered her mouth as she stopped herself from saying how she self, her stomach exploded with butterflies as the pace increased.

"What Yuri," He breathed, his tongue made it's way into her ear and she moaned loudly, her eyes nearly rolling back. 

"L-Lo....Ai....ze....I'm....I...Cant...," She moaned incoherent words and he smirked. "Why don't you stay it...," He breathed. She shook her head, embarrassed with her feelings. 

"Should I stop--"

"NO!" Yuri shouted through her hand. Aizen's paced quicken, she dropped her hands and reached behind her, clawing at his hands on her waist. "I...I...,"

"How does it feel Yuri?" Aizen moaned in her ear and she didn't know how, but his movements were incredibly vigorous, she felt like she could burst fly through the window. The restaurant was filled with the sounds of her wet opening and their skin smashing together. "Tell me," He teased, sucking the skin on her neck. Yuri gave in and moaned out loud, her clit was throbbing and her entire body rushed with pleasure. 

"It feels so good! It feels so good! I want to come!" She felt Aizen smile and he slammed into her once more before withdrawing himself all together.

"No!" Yuri cried. Aizen roughly spun her around and slammed her into the glass window, he lifted her leg over his hip and she waited in anticipation. 

Aizen stared into her green eyes with an intense gaze. She knew what he wanted. Yuri shivered and grabbed his forearms. 

"Please! Please Lord Aizen, let me come!" 

Yuri's head snapped back as he re-entered her warmth and slammed into her. "Yes! Yes," She cried out with each thrust. Her wall tighten and she felt her orgasm explode and Aizen slammed into her once more before meeting his own orgasm. He felt her go limp against him and he dropped her leg, pulling out from her heat. 

"So you do get drunk fast it seems....Hopefully you'll remember this day tomorrow...MY cute Yuri,"


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri stared at her reflection in the mirror, her wet hair stuck to her face, and a white towel wrapped around her cold body. Last night was replaying her head, from the romantic dinner and dance to the sexual pleasure. 

Her cheeks turned red and she stood up straight. Shaking her head, trying to erase the memories from last night. Truthfully, she didn't want to. Yuri gasped and clenched her fist, what was she becoming? She was never like this, succumbing to pleasure and fancy things. 

"We're going back to the house today, you should go get dressed," She turned to the voice and nodded at Aizen.

"I...I know," He stepped behind her and slowly wrapped his hands around her stomach. Yuri blushed and shivered under his touch. 

"Why didn't you ask me to join me?" 

"I...I can bathe myself, " She muttered, his hand grabbed her chin and lifted her head. Aizen kissed her neck with his thin lips, getting a flinch from her. 

"Should we play some more before we leave?"

"N-no, enough....We did enough last night," 

"So you do remember?"

"I do," 

"Good, you should be more honest with yourself Yuri," His hand lowered under towel and she pressed her lips together.

"Stop...," 

"That's not what you said during dinner," 

"I know....but I was drunk and not myself...,"

"Really? Should we test that?" Without another word Aizen pushed her over the sink, her face inches from the mirror. She gasped at the sudden action, in the mirror Aizen was no longer visible but she could feel him moving behind her. Yuri made a loud noise of surprise as she felt his warm tongue slid across her folds. 

"Lo-lord Aizen please don't...I don't want to," She cried, her eyes widen as he pulled her folds apart and sucked on the small bud. Aizen moaned underneath her. Yuri let out a moan of her own, she covered her mouth, locking eyes with herself in the mirror. How could this person be her? Someone who succumbs to pleasure so easily. 

"Ah...That feels...," She muttered. Aizen's tongue brushed against her clit over and over. She tensed up as her orgasm was slowly approaching, then everything stopped. Aizen pulled away from her and stood back up on his feet. Yuri turned around, her back still pressed against the sink. Aizen leaned against her, she could feel his hard member through his clothes. "Remember how you pleaded for me? Begged for it?" His voice was dark, seductive. 

Yuri slowly nodded her head, avoiding eye contact. "If you want more...Do it...," His lips were centimeters away from her ear, his breathing made her moan softly. 

"Pl....Please...Lord Aizen...,"

"Please what?"

"Please...Make me come...,"

Aizen pulled his himself free from his clothes and entered her warmth. Yuri clawed at his forearms and shuddered.

"Good girl,"

~~~~

Outside of the club, a large white limo was parked in front, the back door was held open by the driver. He bowed as Aizen got closer to the door. Yuri walked beside him silently as he let her enter the car first. 

"Well, well hows was your night?" Yuri nearly jumped from her seat as she spotted Gin sitting in front of her. 

"Gin...I didn't think you would be greeting me,"

"Well, I wasn't going to but I had an idea I came up with," 

"An idea?" He asked with a questionable look. 

"How about we throw a party in the honor of 'Kimi's birthday'," Yuri looked up at Aizen, she too had a confused face. Aizen put his finger to his lips and cocked his head to the side.

"A fake birthday party....To draw out my enemies...," 

Yuri wasn't liking the sound of the conversation. All she heard was bait, her being the bait for some scheme they were planning. "Why does it have to be my birthday in order for you to throw a party?"

"To make it believable," Gin gave her a coy smile. "So? What do you say...Lord Aizen?" 

Aizen removed his hand from his lips and turned to Yuri with a deadpan expression. 

"Alright Gin....Let's plan this event....and do a clean up," 

As a small smile appeared on his face, Yuri tried to hide a shiver. Obviously, she was going to be used as bait for their plans. And she was not going to like it. 

~~~~

Yuri stared out of the large balcony glass windows. Down below, she could see several large vans parked in the curved driveway, different workers fixated on multiple things. Some did the garden, other's were putting up lights and pretty fixtures. 

"This party is happening tonight?" Yuri questioned. Aizen was also someone who got work done as soon a possible too it seemed. She turned to the large clock on the other side of the room, it was already noon. 'Aizen said the party was to start at four this evening, I wonder where he is?' 

As those morning bathroom events appeared in her mind, she blushed and bit her lip. His strong hands roaming her body, his lips sucking on the skin of her body. Yuri shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. 'What's going on with me? Why am I thinking about that now?'

~~~~

Aizen stared down into the monitor on her desk and a small smile appeared on his lips. 

"Hello?"

"Lord Aizen," A girl said in a sing-song tone. His brown eyes looked up the girl, she shivered and blushed at her leader. He was a handsome man, a strong man. The black twin tailed girl smiled as they locked eyes. 

"Lord Aizen, almost everything is ready for the party," Aizen narrowed his brown eyes. "Almost everything?"

"We-well Sir, we're still waiting on the cake and you have to change attire, and then we need to change the girl's dress,"

"The girl?" His tone changed into something rather dangerous, threatening. "I mean...Lady Kimi's clothes," She said, quickly correcting her wording. Truthfully she hated addressing that woman in such an honorable title. 'Lady Kimi,' Her stomach churned from the thought of her beside Aizen. 

"Alright, get that done, and check on the cake," Aizen glanced at his monitor and raised an eyebrow, Yuri was no longer by the window but lying upside down on the couch, her legs over the couch. He could tell she was obviously bored, Aizen slowly put his hand to his lips, as if covering his face. Loly's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Her Lord's shoulders were shaking as he stared at something on his desk. Her Lord was laughing...

~~~~

Yuri swung her feet over back of the couch as she sang a children's rhythm to herself. 

A short knock came at the door. Yuri swung her legs over the couch and sat upright. 

"...And the doctor said," She walked over to the door, silently singing. "No more monkey's jumping on the bed...," 

Yuri opened the door and came face to....chest with a large breasted girl. 

"You must be Lady Kimi...," The golden blonde girl spoke. She possessed beautiful olive skin and aqua eyes. "Wh-who are you," Yuri asked, tearing her eyes away from her partially exposed breast. 

"My name is Tia... I am here to assist you, My Lady," Yuri spotted something in a box under her arm. 

"She's pretty..," Another voice spoke from behind her. Another beautiful dark-skinned woman with long wavy brown hair and green eyes, she too had large breast like her friend. The woman pushed herself past Yuri and into the room. 

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Mila Rose," She looked around the room as if looking for something. "It's been a long time since Lord Aizen brought a woman into his room," Yuri eyed the black box in her hands. 

Tia walked into the room and Yuri closed it behind them. 

"Um...If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" 

Mila Rose seemed to have found what she was looking for in the corner of the room beside the bed. She grabbed a chair from Aizen's desk and pulled it into the area she was looking at. Yuri watched her stand on top of the chair and covered something small with a black scarf from her black box. 

"Sorry, I don't like my surprises to be spoiled, Lord Aizen can be somewhat anxious," Yuri understood, a camera, she covered up a camera. Yuri frowned at the thought of Aizen invading her privacy with a camera, but then again he has done alone worst. 

"We're here to dress you for the party accordingly," Tia announced as she placed the box she had on the bed and opened it. 

Inside was a dress, she couldn't make it out from behind Tia, but she knew it had to be something white, like everything else Aizen owned. 

"I don't understand, I can dress myself," 

"It's not about whether you can or not," Mila Rose said opening her black box on the desk. Inside was a huge collection of makeup. "It's to make sure you are looking your best during the party tonight My Lady,"

Yuri blushed at the words they used to address her. "Y-you can just call me Yu...Er....Kimi, there's no need to be so formal," 

The two woman looked at each other before looking back at Yuri. "As you wish," Tia shrugged and pulled out the dress, laying it gently on the bed. "Please undress, we have lot's of work to do," 

"U-undress, right here?!" Yuri stammered. 

"If you're too embarrassed we'll gladly turn around," Mila Rose smirked, giggling at her flustered expression. 

Yuri puckered her lips and sighed, glancing at the clock on the other side of the room. It was already three, she had no time to complain. 

"Alright...,"

~~~~

The large room was nearly full of guest, woman, men and even children running around the guest and laughing. 

Aizen stood by the large glass window with a glass of wine to his mouth. His brown hair was wavy and brushed back, his tux was not white but a black color with white trim and a pink rose in his pocket. He scanned the room and stared back into his glass. 

'I was curious to see Yuri in the gown I choice...Mila Rose is truly no fun,' He thought to himself. "So many guests....It's getting crowded," Gin said approaching the man in a white tuxedo. "That's the plan," Aizen smiled coyly. 

"....Where's Lady Kimi, your beautiful date didn't stand you up did she?" 

"She's simply running late," Aizen mused placing his glass back to his lips. 

"Ah! There you are Aizen!" Gin and Aizen looked up at see a chubby man walking to where they stood. A woman walking beside him wearing a black, stunningly tight dress smiled shyly at Aizen. 

"Mr. Hayakawa and Koyuki, what a pleasant surprise!" Gin exclaimed. 

"I just wanted to express no hard feelings from our previous meeting," He chuckled. "You know of my temper," 

"No hard feelings?" Aizen glanced at Koyuki, she blushed and averted his gaze. "Certainly,"

The door's to the large ballroom opened and a Yuri walked inside with both Mila and Tia on either side of her. 

Her long blonde hair was beautifully pulled into a long wavy ponytail with bangs framing her face. She wore a long pink chiffon dress with a lace top. 

"It looks like tonight main event has arrived," Aizen looked across the room, eyeing Yuri as she nervously scanned the room. Mila leaned over and whispered into her ear. Yuri turned her head slightly and locked eyes with Aizen. She began making her way towards him. 

"Main event?" Hayakawa asked. Aizen held his hand out for the stunning girl, she took his hands slowly. 

"This is Kimi, my new bride,"


	7. Chapter 7

The color drained from Yuri's face as Aizen introduced her with that title. Wife. 

"W-Wife?" Hayakawa asked his mouth hung in surprise. His eyes traveled Yuri up and down. 'She is a beauty...' His eyes fell onto the cleavage visible through the lace top of her dress. The chubby man swallowed hard.

"Mr. Hayakawa, if you keep staring at my wife like that, I'd have to take it as an insult," Aizen said calmly. After a loud chuckle Hayakawa cleared his throat, a small blush appeared on his cheeks and he fixed his black tie. It suddenly felt as if it had gotten tighter around this thick neck.

"I'm just surprised to hear you have a wife Aizen," Hayakawa explained. "For as long as I've known you, I've never seen you with a woman....An enchantingly beautiful one at that...,"

"Kimi, this is Mr. Hayakawa and his secretary Ms. Koyuki," 

Yuri smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you,"

"H-how long have you two been together?" Koyuki blurted out, Yuri turned to the woman and turned back to Aizen. How should she respond to that question? Should she come up with a lie on the spot? One hundred and twenty hours? They hadn't even known each other for a whole month yet. She was still in shock over the sudden announcement of their supposed marriage. Was this just another part of their plan? It had to be. Right?

"We haven't been together that long," Aizen cut in. "Whenever I see something I want, I take it, my new bride is an example of that, right Kimi," 

Aizen flashed her an innocent smile. He was just teasing her at this point, this she could tell, at least she knew him long enough to figure that out. 

"How about a dance?" Aizen whispered into Yuri's ear. Did she have a choice? Yuri nodded and he slowly guided her to the dance floor. As they walked past Hayakawa and his assistant, Yuri spotted the immediate change in Koyuki's expression. Her face was twisted, the corner of her lips dropped in a sinister frown as if she were about to vomit. 

"You look beautiful," Aizen spoke and she turned to him, looking away from her acquaintance's. "Thank you...Lord Aizen...But I don't understand," 

Aizen wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand in his. "Why did you call me your wife?" 

With a deadly sweet smile, he began to dance with her. 

He wasn't going to answer. 

'Such a coy man,' For some reason she couldn't help but smile. 

By the large banquet table, Loly squeezed the glass in her hand. Her eyes glaring into the body of the dancing woman. The woman dancing with her Lord as if there weren't a care in the world. "Disgusting...," 

Beside her stood a green eyed girl with short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. "Loly, don't draw attention to yourself," Menoly spoke softly.

"Who care's....We actually have to call this woman 'our lady'," The glass in her hand nearly cracked at the menacing grip she had around it. "Let's talk about it later..," Menoly said as she glanced around them, making sure no one could hear their conversation.

As the music began to fade away, Aizen stopped and brought Yuri's hand to his mouth. He planted a small kiss on her hand and stared into her eyes. A small blush colored her cheeks and they walked off the dance floor. 

Without realizing it, she felt uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her. They eyed her as if she were a rare jewel. Aizen was luring her toward a large table full of food. Yuri gasped in awe at the large glasses of champagne stacked on top of each other like a pyramid. There were foods she hadn't even recognized placing perfectly on the table. A large pink cake stood in the center of it all, beautifully decorated with flowers made of icing and a small figurine of a girl on top. A small figurine of her.

'He really went all out didn't he?' 

A clinking sound from Aizen tapping a spoon on a glass he picked up from the table beside her made the music turn off and the guest ceases their conversations. The room fell silent, all eyes were on her once more. 

"I wanted to personally thank everyone who attended tonight event," Aizen began. "This is a special night, a night I introduce my beautiful wife," 

Soft murmur's and gasps were heard from the crowd. 

"Such a beautiful woman,"

"Isn't she a little too young?"

Yuri began to feel more and more nervous, she slowly began to wish this night was over. Whatever Aizen and Gin were using her for had better been worth it. 

"Please continue to enjoy yourselves," 

The music began to fill the room, several guests began to walk toward Aizen with smiles. They surrounded them like a swarm of bees. Congratulating the 'newly married couple'. 

As the crowd got larger, Yuri took the chance to slip through them and head toward the door. She looked back at Aizen once more before walking out of the room. 

Yuri flashed quick smiles at the guest who stood in the halls conversing with one another, they looked so happy, she didn't understand how some of these people could be Aizen's enemies and still maintain their composure around the man. Walking down the hall of the mansion, she realized that a proper tour had never been given to her. Large portraits of different people hung upon the walls. A particular one that caught her gaze was hanging at the end of the hall. Aizen standing beside a woman and a man, a couple she assumed were his parent's. The woman was incredibly beautiful and decorated with glittering jewels. Her long. wavy brown hair was brushed back. She possessed a pair of sharp eyes that seems to look right through you, it was almost creepy. The man standing beside them was tall and looked very calm, very similar to Aizen. He kept one hand on Aizen's shoulder, the little boy looked happy, a real smile was on his face. Slowly, Yuri raised her hand toward the young boy. 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," 

A shriek left Yuri's lips as she whirled around, putting a hand on her rapidly beating heart. Aizen stared down at her with a stern face. 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yuri shouted slamming her arms to her side. "I was calling your name, you must have heard me," 

Yuri shook her head. "I was looking at the picture,"

Aizen looked up at the photo, his eyes narrowed, Yuri stood nervously under him. For some reason, he looked annoyed. Was he mad she left the party? Aizen's eyes dropped back on her. 

"Giving yourself a tour?" His eyebrow raised and he stuffed his hands into his pants pocket. 

"...Well, I was...I got curious...So I just wanted to look around," Aizen turned his head side to side, looking down the other halls. 

"...Should I help you finish your tour then?" He turned to his left and began to walk down the hall. Yuri looked around before following him down the hall. 

"Several of these rooms are empty, the other wing to the right of us is used as my staff's rooms, so I strongly advise you not go down that hall," He stated as they walked down the hall.

"This wing is just recreational rooms, the indoor pool, the second dining hall, and a way out towards the garden, it's a rather big garden so don't go outside alone," 

"What about this room?" Yuri asked stopping at a door at the end of the hall. Aizen stopped and turned around, he walked towards her and put his arm over the door. 

"That's not a room you want to enter with me," He whispered with a dark look in his brown eyes. "Let's go, we have another wing to look at,"

Yuri bit her lip nervously, Aizen was acting rather strange. He didn't wear his signature smile on his lips, his eyes were full of agitation and his voice was deep. Had she done something? Without a word she quickly followed him. 

They turned a corner and the hall revealed more doors and therefore more questions. "These rooms are locked, used," 

The mansion was large, the tour could go on all night, they hadn't even knocked out the upstairs yet. 

"We can stop now," Yuri spoke up. 

"Is that so?" Aizen turned to her. "Am I not a good tour guide?"

"N-no, it's just a lot...," She mumbled, Aizen nodded in agreement. "Should we go back to the party?" Yuri asked.

"I suppose so," Aizen let out a sighed before answering. 

Yuri stared into his face, she could barely read it. Aizen really only had one face he had shown her, this was a new one. 

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked meekly. Aizen narrowed his eyes again and stood over her dangerously. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"We-well, you look upset...," 

There it was, a small smile appeared. "Do I? Well, I suppose I just want this party to end," Aizen stated, so he was annoyed. "After I saw you tonight, I just wanted to hurry back to our room,"

A blush appeared on Yuri's face. He spoke vaguely but she knew what he meant. Without realizing she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Do you want to have sex?" 

In an instant, Aizen grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his hard body. She felt his lips devour her's in a hungry kiss. Yuri stood in surprise as his tongue roamed her mouth. A moan left him as he pressed her against the wall. Aizen pulled away and breathed into her ear. "Yuri...You have no idea," His hands made their way to her waist and he firmly squeezed her rear end. "L-Lord Aizen...," She whimpered. 

"Hopefully I can keep myself composed until our guest leave," His tongue ran down her ear lobe.

"Stop....Someone is going to see...," Yuri moaned. 

"How annoying, but your right...," Aizen stood up straight and smiled down at her. "Let's head back....As soon as the party is over, I'll make you beg for me," 

Yuri blushed and took his hand. There was no escaping Aizen, she knew that. Another thing she learned was that she was never going to ask him about his feelings again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayakawa's lips curled into a sickly smile as the beautiful woman's figure, her long flowing hair, her stunning eyes that shimmered, even the finest jewels could not compare. 

"I found it...,"

"Sir?" Koyuki questioned her boss from the front of his desk. 

Hayakawa jumped from his leather chair and slammed his large hands onto his desk. "I've come up with the perfect plan to utterly destroy Sosuke Aizen," 

"What way is that sir? 

His sick smile dropped to a frown. "I want his woman,"

~~~~

Yuri clawed at the desk underneath her torso, her white buttoned dress was pulled open, her bare breast pressed against the cold desk and her hard pink nipples rubbed against it. Yuri pressed her lips hard together, forcing her moans back down her throat. She was not going to give Aizen the satisfaction of hearing her loud purrs of pleasure in his office, where his subordinates could hear. Of course, he was doing this on purpose, punishing her for falling asleep after the party. It took everything he had not to tear the gown off her and have his way with his beautiful 'wife'. 

Aizen's hips slammed into her's, their skin slapping together was all that could be heard. This didn't bode well with Aizen as he leaned over and placed his lips against her ear. 

"Why are you holding back Yuri?"

"T-There's no way I can....So-some will hear...," She stammered, desperately suppressing her moans. 

"Hmm..," He hummed and stood up straight, he stared down at her body with stern eyes. Slowly, a smirk appeared. Aizen held her hips firmly, Yuri gasped as his heat slipped away. 'What happened? Did I make him mad?' She pondered to herself. Yuri clenched her fist, her nails digging into her palm as he suddenly slid back into her folds without warning. 

Yuri's mouth hung open in shock and she bit her lips once more. Aizen removed himself from her entrance and she gasped once more. The pleasure that surged through her body was amazing, her walls tightened around him every time he entered her womanhood. He continued this pattern over and over, she could feel her own liquid seeping out, and sliding down her legs. 

Aizen stood proudly over the small puddle forming on the floor beneath them. Yuri's body shook and shivered from the waves of overwhelming pleasure.

"St-stop! Lord Aizen...I...I can't...," She said through long breaths. 

"Why? Why should I stop?" He said teasingly. This was what he wanted, she knew that but, there was no fighting back the pleasure. Her body wanted to submit to this man, and yet, she refused to. So many times she wondered what this man was doing to her body and mind. She would never submit to pleasure, never....so why was her mind breaking day after day.

"I...want to...I want to come!..." 

"Say it again," Aizen held his member against her folds. 

Yuri whimpered, longing for him to just push a little further. She could feel Aizen lower himself down, pressing his chest against her back. "Say it,"

With a small swallow, Yuri squeezed her eyes shut. "I want to...come, please make me come!" Aizen chuckled darkly beside her ear, he grabbed her chin and tilted her head, giving him better access to the soft skin of her neck. His member slid into her in a hard push and his lips surrounded the sweet spot on her neck. The altogether pleasure made her cry out, a cry that rang loud and long. 

"Such a good girl," He said in a low forced tone. Aizen was losing his composure again. He was becoming addicted to the way Yuri's folds surrounded him. The feeling was unmatched to anything he had ever felt. Yuri huffed against his desk and let her moans escape her. No longer caring about who could hear, she just wanted to find her release. 

"M-more...Please...," She spoke through each thrust. Aizen couldn't hide his cocky smile and continued to pound into her. 

After hitting her walls over and over she felt it, her release making its way. Aizen knew this, he could feel her walls wrapping around him, more and more. Yuri lifted her head off the desk and she cried out. "Lord Aizen!!"

Her walls loosened and she felt him release inside her. 

"....Amazing....," She whispered, instantly she slapped her hand over her mouth. The words left her unintentionally. The only thing she could do was pray Aizen hadn't heard them. Aizen grabbed her thighs and she felt him flip her body onto her back. 

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She asked covering her private area. "Did it feel good?" He asked with a pleased smirk on his lips, Aizen pulled her hand away, the mixture of their liquids sliding out of her body made him lick his lips. 

Yuri gasped as he began to lower his head.

"N-no! Don't!" Aizen held her hands tightly in his. "Stop...No more...It's embarrassing,"

Aizen chuckled and raised an eyebrow. He pulled himself on top of her and cupped her breast in his hands. Gently, he began to massage the soft, plump skin. Yuri blushed and she grabbed his hands. 

"Stop it! Don't!" Yuri pleaded as she began to laugh and snort, his massage continued and her laughter grew. "It tickles!!" 

Her heels banged repeatedly against his desk. "Stop!! Stop!" 

Aizen stared down into her laughing face, her smile was incredibly beautiful. Her eyes were squeezed shut from the tickling feeling in her chest. "Stop!" 

Slowly Aizen's actions began to cease. Yuri slowly opened her tear eyes, Aizen gently cupped her cheeks. Their eyes locked in a passionate gaze, his other hand traced the outline of her lips. 

"You really are beautiful...," 

Aizen's lips slowly connected with hers. Yuri closed her eyes and relaxed her body against his. He felt so warm against her, Aizen playfully sucked her lower lip and she giggled. 

A knock at the door startled Yuri and she quickly sat up, pushing Aizen off her. Yuri quickly began to button her white dress, combing her fingers through her long hair. 

Aizen, on the other hand, was calm adjusting his pants and shirt. Once the two had fixed their clothes appropriately he turned to the large door. 

"Come in," The door opened and Yuri turned her head away from whoever was stepping inside. 

"Well, well, I never knew you had such a loud voice...'Kimi'" Yuri flushed and lowered her head. 

"Gin," Aizen spoke in a warning tone. 

"I-I'm going back to my room!" Yuri blurted out without lifting her head up. She whirled around and dashed past Gin and another man she had never seen before. He had brown unkempt hair and a faded goatee. She didn't make eye contact with either one as she slammed the door behind her. 

Aizen stuffed his hands in his pants pocket and narrowed his eyes. 

"Gin, what did I say about teasing her?" 

"She's so cute, I can't help it," Gin pulled up a piece of paper to his face and laughed. "We found something interesting, we've spotted old man Saionji, looks like he's in town, we've even got the hotel he's staying at, a pretty luxurious one," 

Aizen's eyes flashed dangerously. 

"And his security detail is really tight, so I recommended Starrk for this little project," Starrk yawned and bobbed his head. 

"He's got a helicopter on the roof of the hotel, I'll have to camp on top of the building across the street," Stark explained. "He'll definitely try to run and when he does, we'll just have to corner him," 

"Corner him huh?" A brooding smile appeared on Aizen's face. "A fitting end for a dirty dog," 

"You sound scary....And a little dangerous...," Gin joked. "Tell me Lord Aizen, what about your hidden card," 

"Yuri....She doesn't have to know about our outing, keep it amongst us, let's go," 

~~~~

Yuri puckered her lips as she watched Aizen get in the back seat of his white car, along with several other of his subordinate's including Tia. 

Aizen had never left without her since she came into the house. The car sped off into the street and disappeared in the distance. 

"Did something happen?" Yuri turned her head from the window, locking eyes with Mila. "Who know's Lord Aizen's probably found a new target and plans to eradicate him...or her," 

'Her? He has female enemies he plans to go after to then?' Yuri's eyes fell onto the bedroom floor. Aizen seemed like a ruthless man, easily getting rid of people who stood in his way. Male or female. Her fingertips danced on her lips. How could someone so cruel be so gentle? Truthfully, he had his harsh ways of getting what he wanted, Aizen was a man with a powerful fist. 

"Do you like him?" 

Taken back from the question, Yuri tore her eyes away from the floor and looked back up at Mila. 

"What do you mean?" Mila crossed her arms under her large bust and with a mincing walk she plopped down on the large white sofa. "Lord Aizen I mean, your face is red, were you thinking about him?" 

"I...I wasn't," She lied, folding her hands together in front of her. 

Mila scoffed and smiled. "You're a bad liar," 

"A-anyway, Mila, why are you here?"

"Oh, it's a direct order from Tia," She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "I'm to keep 'My lady' occupied until Lord Aizen returned," 

'That sounds accurate...Lord Aizen told me I could play while he was gone....But I don't know what to do around here,'

Yuri poked her lips, thinking of something to do. There were many rooms in the mansion, she tried to remember the room's Aizen listed to her once before. 

A loud gasp left Yuri's lips and she squealed. Mila raised an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously.

"Can we go to the indoor pool!!?" 

~~~~

Deep in a large hotel's underground parking garage, Aizen stepped out of the car, scanning his surroundings. 

Aizen examined his large white colored pistol and placed it in his gun holster under his long jacket. On the opposite side, a large black pistol was tucked away. 

Gin let out a low, long whistle from his lips. "You've come prepared didn't you?"

"Well, our target is one who keeps slithering out o my grasp, so I wanted to come prepared," Aizen's brown eyes were clouded and narrowed. A smile was one his face but, death nearly exuded from him. He was ready to taste blood, the blood of a rabbit he finally managed to trap. 

"Lord Aizen...," Tia slammed the car door closed behind her. "We shouldn't dilly dally. My Lady is patiently waiting for your return to the mansion," 

"Hm, Indeed, I'll try not to get to caught in the moment," 

"Starrk...Are you in position?" Ulquiorra asked pressing his finger to his ear.

"Give me a second, Kaname and I are close to the roof but, we've got company," Starrk said through his communicator. 

"Well, they got into the action rather quickly, we best hurry before we're ambushed Lord Aizen," Gin turned on his heels and they headed towards the large elevator at the end of the garage.

~~~~

An older man with short spiky blonde hair and green eyes sat in his hotel room, surrounded by several men in black clothing. He growled in annoyance and eyes the gold watch on his wrist. 

"Where are they, it's almost midnight!" He slammed his fist on the armrest of his couch. 

"Sir, please show some patience, there could be a reasonable explanation to our parties tardiness," A slender man with short neck length black hair and blue eyes spoke from behind him. 

"Don't give me that Tobi! You know we have various people to meet tomorrow morning," 

"I'm aware sir-" A loud buzzing sound was heard from his pocket. Tobi reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he pressed the device to his ear. 

"....What?! He's here now!?" The man looked up at Tobi who's face had paled. "We'll leave right away," Tobi shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"N-Noburu! Sir! It's Sosuke Aizen, he's in the building!" 

Noburu shot up from his large chair, all eyes focused on the man. "Get me to the helicopter now!!" He barked.

~~~~

Gin sighed, the loud gunfire rang down the hall. Aizen and Gin stood side by side alongside the wall. Tia and Ulquiorra stood on the opposite side of the hall. "Look's like we're pinned, what's the plan Lord Aizen?"

Aizen turned his head to the other side of the hall and lifted his gun. As two men in black ran around the corner he pulled his trigger, two shots were heard, the men fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Tia, get rid of them, Ulquiorra will provide Tia with back up," Aizen order. "Gin, manage the other end of the hall, no one gets's through,"

"Yes sir," They replied in unison. 

The wind blew harshly as Starrk squeezed his eye shut and peered through his scope. 

"Ah," He pushed the button on his earpiece. "Gin, move your ass, I can see the helicopter starting up from up here,"

"We know, we know," Gin replied. 

"We'll, we've done our job, all we can do now is wait for orders," Kaname spoke pulling his sword from the torso of a man dressed in all black.

"Yeah, yeah, I jus wished they would hurry it up...," 

Tia leaped into the air and reached into her holster's pulling out several small knives, she held the metal between her fingers, with a flick of her wrist they flew into the foreheads of her gun-wielding opponents. The gunfire ceased.

The hotel walls were nearly covered in bullet holes. Several unmoving bodies laid in front of her feet. 

Without a second glance at the fallen men, Aizen and his subordinate's rushed towards the top of the building. 

Noburu shielded himself from the strong gust of wind.

"Hurry Sir," Tobi shouted leading the man towards the door of the helicopter. The door burst open behind them, a gunshot echoed. Tobi felt something hot rush past his cheek. He screamed and fell back, cupping his cheek.

Noburu turned to the door and locked eyes with a pair of brown ones. 

"Don't move, I advise you tell your pilot the same or his life is going to end the instant I raise my hand,"

Noburu snarled and glared into Aizen's eyes. 

"Sosuke Aizen, you still hold grudges I see, it makes you look pathetic," Aizen stepped forward and chuckled. 

He lifted his gun and narrowed his eyes.

"Sir Noburu!"

There he was, his main objective, with his gun, pointed at him and his finger on the trigger, in one moment he could end this game, a game he wanted to finish. An image of a girl flashed in front of him, a vivid image of the girl. Yuri. 

Slowly, Aizen began to drop his hand. Gin's eyes opened in surprise. 

"Lord Aizen? What are you doing?" 

"This is a game....I've waited and waited on how to make my next move...All so I can make you sure...hear you beg for your life," Aizen began staring the man in his eyes. "I think I found just the perfect way to do that Noburu,"

Noburu raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "You really are a strange man Sosuke, but do you honestly think you can have me beat just by cornering me on a rooftop? My empire is within arm's reach and it will rain down on yours in due time,"

"Is that so? I look forward to the competition," 

"Lord Aizen, take the shot...," Tia spoke up from behind. 

"Before I let you go...," Aizen smirked and raised his finger. "I'll be sure to take good care of your beautiful daughter," 

Noburu froze, his hands flinched and his eyes widen, his mouth hung open in panic. "What are you talking about....Stay away from my daughter!!"

Aizen clicked his tongue. "Have you not heard? Yuri recently agreed to be my wife,"

It felt like a huge weight slammed down on the man. His heart felt heavy, and his body felt weak. "What!?"

"That large debt you left your family in...I took care of it, all of it, Yuri couldn't have been happier,"

"Bastard!" Tobi grabbed the made by his arm and dragged him toward the helicopter as the blades began to turned. "I'll kill you Sosuke!" 

"Our final showdown will be in the that empire of yours," The helicopter began to ascend as Noburu shouted inaudible threats at Aizen below. 

"Lord Aizen are we really letting him get away?" Tia asked. 

"Tia...We should all enjoy the games we play....There would be no fun in them if we just played to win," He said watching the helicopter fly away into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri pulled herself up from the side of the pool. A large smile lit up her face, her white one piece suit hugged her body, her breast pressed together as if they were defying gravity. Mila Rose sat in a white lounge chair, her dark skin looked beautiful in the bright pool lights, she wore a white two-piece bathing suit. Over the pool was a glass ceiling, the stars and moon could be visibly seen. Plants lines against the wall of the large pool room. On the opposite side of the pool, the sound of rushing water could be heard from a waterfall. 

"Mila! Do you want to go down the slide with me?!" Yuri called from the other side of the pool. 

"....Ugh," Mila sat up and gave Yuri a face of displeasure. "My lady, I'd rather just relax," Yuri poked her lips out and ran towards the large slide. "She's like a kid at an amusement park," Mila watched her climb up the water slide and squeal as she made a splash into the pool below. The pool room door opened, Mila turned to the girl walking inside. 

"Mila Rose...Lord Aizen has returned," Loly said eyeing the squealing girl under the pool waterfall. 

"Good, Lady Yuri," Mila called, cupping her hands around her mouth. Yuri turned around with a big grin, the rushing water falling down on her. 

"Yes!?" 

~~~~

Aizen took off his jacket and let it fall onto the couch. Slowly, his hands unclipped his gun holster from around his torso and placed it on the couch as well. The sound of the door made him turn his head, Yuri walked inside with a towel over her head. A small smile formed on Aizen's face.

"I see you enjoyed yourself in my absence," 

Yuri nodded as he began to approach him. "...But where did you go?" 

He didn't respond right away, Yuri tilted her head, staring into his brown eyes. "Lord Aizen?" Yuri removed her towel from on top of her head. "...I just had to take care of something important," 

"I see," Yuri replied, she stared into his chest with a blank expression. "Where you upset that I didn't take you along?" 

"N-no," Yuri looked back up into his eyes, she mentally cursed herself for stammering. 

"Oh no? I'll make it up to you, how about we go on a date tomorrow?"

"A date?" He noticed the worried tone in her voice and laughed softly. "I promise I won't make any advance's, it'll be a lunch date, just the two of us," 

"...Okay," Aizen slowly pressed himself against her, Yuri gasped as his hand made their way around her waist. "Speaking of advances...I have to say, isn't that bathing suit a little too tight," Yuri averted his gaze and stared down at her own chest. 

"We-well, there wasn't one my size so I just put on the closest thing you had in my size," Aizen responded with an amusing laugh. He hand made it's way to her breast and squeezed. Yuri flinched and bit her lower lip, his index finger rolled her nipple. Her body shivered and he closed the gap between their lips. His breath tickled her lips, Yuri squeezed her eyes shut and stood stiffly against him. He was at it again, how can someone promise to keep his hands to himself if he was always touching her with no self-restraint. "We should step into the bath...," He whispered seductively. 

"I...I can take a bath on my own Lord Aizen...," 

"I'm well aware...but since I promised I wouldn't do anything tomorrow. Why not go all out tonight?" 

'I should have known he'd make up some excuse to have sex,' Yuri's breath hitched in her throat as he planted several kisses on her neck. Soft kisses, long kisses. His fingers danced along her shoulders and he hooked them around her bathing suit straps, knocking her towel down from around her neck. Slowly, Aizen pulled them down her arms, her breast sprang free as he let the suit slip all the way down to the floor. Yuri slowly covered her breast with her forearms, Aizen began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscular torso. Her heart began to pound in her ears, he was teasing her, something he enjoyed doing quite frequently. "Don't be so nervous Yuri," His shirt fell to the floor and he began to unbuckle his black belt, the sound of his zipper being pulled down made her turn away, her face now entirely flushed. "This isn't something new to you, right?" 

It took a lot for her not to turn and stare at his nude body. "...It's still embarrassing....," She muttered. 

"How cute," His body pressed against hers and she flinched at the hard member against her lower half. "I'll personally make sure to clean you thoroughly," 

~~~~

The large bathroom echoed her soft moans. Yuri sat pressed against Aizen's hard chest against her back. His hands gently squeezed and massaged her soft breast. She hiccuped when his thumbs and index fingers simultaneously pulled her nipples. The foaming soap made her body slick and smooth, Aizen must have noticed when his hands weren't groping her breast they were roaming her body passionately. He kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck. Yuri shook in the warm bath, Aizen chuckled and his hands went back to massaging her breast. 

Yuri felt him stop and she was forced onto her feet. Aizen whirled her around, facing him. He pulled her onto his lap, straddling him. 

"Kiss me," He ordered. Yuri stared at him in shock at the surprise request but she did as she was told. Yuri slowly cupped his cheeks and she swallowed, leaning over and softly pressing her lips against his. She repeated this and softly moaned, pressing her lips harder against his. Yuri flinched as she felt his thumbs rubbing her nipples. "More," 

Yuri nodded and slowly slide her tongue over his lips. Aizen parted his lips and she slid hers inside his warm mouth. His tongue met hers in a sloppy kiss. She wasn't a good kisser, even before she met Aizen she hadn't even had her first kiss. He took many first from her, Aizen pulled away and laughed softly. 

"That was terrible," 

Yuri pouted and squinted at him, she already knew that he didn't have to say it. "I've..never really kissed anyone before..," 

"Should I teach you?"

"No, I...It's okay,"

"Ah, you aren't that fond of kissing anyway are you," He raised his hips, Yuri squeezed his shoulders in anticipation, the feeling of his manhood poking at her entrance was something that always sent her heart racing. 

"I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours, don't you dare hold back," He was serious, his grip around her waist seemed to tighten, Yuri quickly nodded, making sure she understood. 

"Good girl," 

~~~~

Tia sighed and crossed her legs as she plopped down on the edge of her bed. 

"He really didn't kill him?"

"I would be lying if I said he did," Tia stated, she stared at the floor and sighed. "Who knows what he's thinking, but now Lady Yuri's father is aware she is under Lord Aizen's roof, so we'll have to call in some more assistance in order to protect her twenty-four seven," 

"Are we calling Sung-Sun and Appaci from The Alternate Mansion?" Mila questioned.

"...We have no choice, Appaci will probably appreciate the action at least," 

"Alright, I'll go call them over...," Mila turned to head out of Tia's bedroom. She paused as her hand gripped the doorknob. 

"Do you really think we'll need this many hands to protect her?"

Tia looked up and locked eyes with her friend. Even Mila could see the haunted look in her eyes. "Lord Aizen is definetly going after his enemies, and they, in turn, will come after him, so let's get ready for them," 

"Understood," Mila responded with a bow and left the room without another word. 

~~~~

"Lord Aizen, please...I can't take anymore," Yuri pleaded meekly. Aizen kissed the back of her head and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Are you done already, Yuri?" He whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe. Yuri squeaked and dropped her head onto the tile of the bathroom floor. Aizen pushed deeper into her warmth, she softly moaned. 

'How many time is this now...?' Her thighs pressed hard into the edge of the pool. 'My head is so fuzzy....I can't remember,' Aizen slammed into her and she arched her back. 'I can't come anymore...I'm tired...' She noticed his rough thrust as if he were punishing her. Aizen loved the mixture of her moans and cries with each thrust. 

"Lo-lord Aizen, no more...I can't..," Yuri mumbled. Aizen nodded and gently cupped her breast. 

"Tell me, Yuri," He began, ignoring her cries. "Who do you belong to?" 

"I...I belong to Lord Aizen..." She blurted out as he pounded into her entrance. 

"Say it again," He demanded.

"I, belong to Lord Aizen," She gasped as his teeth grazed her shoulder. 

"Again," 

"I belong to you Lord Aizen," She whined. 

"Good," He pushed inside her once more and she felt his essence rush into her like a river. Yuri panted and lowered her head onto the cool tile, all of the energy that remained in her body quickly began to fade away. A large grin was glued to Aizen's face. 

"You belong to me..," He said pressing his lips on her back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters and (crappy chapters), it's been harder for me to sit for longer periods of time as I entered my third trimester. I'll continue to update as much as I can!

'Something hard...And warm,' Yuri tried to move her arm but a heavy object made it hard for her to shift. Slowly, she opened her eyes as her vision began to become clear the person sleeping beside her made her gasp. Sosuke Aizen. He slept silently beside her, his arm around her waist and pressed close to her body. This was the first time Aizen slept in the same bed as her. Every time she woke up he was already awake or in his office. Something else caught her attention, his brown hair that was normally pushed back was hanging over his face. Yuri managed to pull her arm free and slowly, softly, cautiously touched his cheek with her fingertips. Aizen moved in his sleep, Yuri withdrew her hand and blushed as he laughed softly. 

"Good morning Yuri," 

"G-g-good morning Lord Aizen..," She mumbled. Aizen pushed and sat himself up with his elbow. "You slept all night, did I tire you out?" 

Yuri gave him a confused gaze before remembering the event in the bath last night. She tried to sit up and respond abruptly but she winced in pain and fell back onto the bed. Aizen gave her a worried look before sitting up straight. He pulled the sheets off her in a strong pull, Yuri blushed and covered her bare breast with her arms. "W-what are you doing?" 

"Relax Yuri," said in a reassuring tone. He grabbed her thigh gently, tickling her skin with his fingers. He sat in-between her legs, staring down at her lower half intensely. Her folds were a bit swallow and a blazed pink color.

Yuri laid on the bed impatiently, it felt strange that he was staring down at her for so long. "Um....L-lord Aizen?"

He blinked and looked up at her. "I must have overdone it last night," His fingertips brushed against her folds, he eyed her body deliciously. Her skin was almost painted with bite marks and large dark colored hickeys. "Perhaps we should stay home this afternoon,"

"We-we'll, I kind of wanted to go out today....if that was okay," Yuri gently pushed herself up. "I...Don't like to sit in the house,"

"No?" He smiled and leaned close to her, cupping her face gently. "Do you get lonely when I'm not around?" 

Before she could answer Aizen kissed her, Yuri fell back onto the bed, he hovered over her not taking his lips away from hers. Yuri tore her lips away from a second, quickly beginning to panic. "Lord Aizen--"

He forced another kiss on her lips and pulled away. "I won't do anything....I promised you yesterday,"

She calmed down and nodded. Aizen began to kiss her again, nibbling her lower lip. The only sounds she could hear were the ones their lips made. His hands traveled up and down her side's sending waves of pleasure and causing goosebumps. Yuri moaned as she felt his manhood twitch between their warm bodies. 

Knock! Knock! Knock! The two stopped abruptly, Aizen turned to the bedroom door narrowing his eyes.

Aizen pushed himself off Yuri and slid off the bed, he grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them on. Yuri pulled the blankets over her nude body. Aizen pulled the door open, coming face to face with Kaname. 

"Lord Aizen, I didn't mean to interrupt but we've come across some new information," 

"Is that right? Alright, I'll come down to my office in a few minutes,"

"Yes sir," Kaname turned on his heels and disappeared down the hall. Aizen closed the door and picked up his white discarded shirt on the floor. 

"I'll make this quick, I'll send for Tia and Mila," 

"Al-alright...," Yuri watched as he buttoned his shirt and slid on his shoe before walking out of the door. 

Yuri blushed and fell back onto the bed with a loud sigh. Her fingertips danced lightly on her own lips, they felt warm. She was beginning to like the way Aizen's lips felt against her.His muscular body and piercing brown eyes. Those deep, unending pools always made her curious, never showing any emotion. Yuri shook her head rapidly side to side, turning to the empty side where Aizen was sleeping. She was new to this feeling but knew what meant, her heart throbbed. She was falling for this man this man who self-proclaimed himself as her husband. The man who bought her freedom and practically enslaved her. 

She was falling for him. And she hated it.

~~~~

Aizen looked at the photo's and frowned. "When did this happen?" In the photo's, HIS warehouse was being attacked, the windows smashed and the walls smashed in. Several men in black carried large packages out of the warehouse and into vans. 

"Looks like we were hit while we were out last night," Gin explained shuffling through some papers beside him. "Who was behind this?" 

"That we don't know," Kaname spoke. "I can take Starrk and Gin along with me to the warehouse so we can investigate," 

"Do that," Aizen agreed. "I want to know who was behind this and I want to know before tomorrow,"

"Yes sir," Gin replied, Aizen dropped the photos and walked toward the office door. "And where are you going?"

"...I have a date with my wife," He stated. "I don't plan to disappoint her," 

Gin chuckled. "You seem to like her a lot, I'm glad, I'd hate to get rid of another pretty girl," 

"Well, she's an important pawn," Aizen waved his hand without giving Gin a second glance. "I have plans for her...Many plans," 

~~~~

Yuri stared at the ground, obviously in deep thought. Mila guided a brush through Yuri's long hair softly. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

"Huh?" Yuri turned to Mila and shook her head. "I'm just tired I guess...," 

"Should I call for Lord Aizen and tell him to cancel?"

"N-no! I don't want to cancel at the last minute...," Yuri protested quickly. "I'm actually looking or to this date...I hope it turns out to be a good night," 

"My Lady...If something is bothering you please don't be afraid to seek me as a confidant," Yuri softly smiled. "That's very kind of you, thank you Mila Rose....I've never had friends before," 

"Never had friends?" 

"Yeah, it was always my mother and me, well she was the closest thing I had to a friend," Yuri smiled as her mother's large smile became visible in her mind. 

The door opened, snappingYuri out of her thoughts.

"My Lady, Lord Aizen is ready for you," Tia said stepping inside, pushing the door open. 

"Thank you, Tia," Yuri stood up from the couch and turned to Mila. "Thank you for talking with me, I feel better,"

"Have a nice night out my lady," Mila replied with a small smile. Yuri walked toward Tia and they left the room together.

'My Lady, if you knew the truth....What would you do?'

~~~~

Aizen fixed the cuff on his left sleeve, he frowned a bit. "Nervous?" Gin asked from beside him. Aizen looked at him in the corner of his, he was annoyed but he couldn't help but laugh. "Lord Aizen!" He turned to Loly who was hurrying toward him with Menoly close on her heels. 

"Is it true you're leaving without bodyguards?"

"Ah, Loly, is that why you are so frantic?" Aizen asked dropping his hands to his side. 

"Lord Aizen, as your advisor it would be wise to have someone accompany you while your out!" 

"There's no need, I want my wife to experience a nice dinner without bodyguards breathing down my neck tonight," 

"Lord Aizen! This woman can't be trusted and you have other enemies out for your head," She protested.

"This woman?" Aizen spoke harshly. 

"We-we'll my Lord I didn't mean it that way---," She muttered. 

"Speaking of our little angel," Gin cut in, lifting his head towards the large staircase. Yuri walked down the staircase in a long flowing, sheer white dress. Her long hair was curled loosely, she smiled and waved gently at Aizen with a smile. 

"Mila really knows how to make you look angelic doesn't she?" Gin teased as he bowed. Yuri giggled and nodded. "Thank you, Gin," 

"I agree," Aizen stood closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I've blown away," Yuri flushed as he softly kissed her lips."Thank you," She said lowering her head, her red face could be visibly seen as she lowered her head.

"Let's go to the car," Aizen grabbed her hand gently and they walked toward the door. 

Outside, a small white vehicle was parked by the entrance. He guided her to the passenger side door. "You're driving?" She asked in a worried tone. Aizen raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Is that a problem,"

"No, it's just that...I've never seen you drive before,"

"I'm very well capable, I assure you," He laughed. His laughing didn't reassure her at all. The door opened and she slid into the car, of course, the inside was luxurious like all the other vehicles he owned. Aizen walked around the car and got on the driver's side. 

"Are we going back to the club?" Yuri asked as he put the car into drive. "No...I had somewhere else in mind, a place I think you'd enjoy,"

"A place for me?" 

"I'm not spoiling our evening," He stated as they drove out of the mansion gates. 

"Can I have a hint?" Yuri asked with starry eyes. Aizen chuckled as he glanced at her. "Well...we'll be outdoors,"

"Outdoors? That sound strange...even for you Lord Aizen," 

"I promised there's nothing going to happen tonight," He said as he sped off down the street.

"...I believe you....," Yuri said with a cutesy smile.

"I think," She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

The smile on Yuri's face could light up the night sky. She stood on top of the hill in complete awe. Aizen walked up the hill behind Yuri, a glass of red wine in his hand. "It's so pretty!!" Yuri beamed, whirling around to meet his eyes. 

"You must like it," Aizen said taking a sip from his glass. 

"I've never had a view like this, it's hard to see the sky so clearly in the city," Yuri turned her attention back to the sky. "I love it," 

"Good, should we go back to the tent and eat?" 

"Oh...Sure,"

Down the hill stood a large tent surrounded by lights. A table was placed underneath with a two meals. A man stood just outside of the tent, dressed nicely in black and white. 

"When did you have time to set this up Lord Aizen?" 

"I have my ways," He smirked. Yuri simply giggled as he pulled her chair out for her. "We still have a long night ahead of us,"

A loud boom startled Yuri and she looked up at the night sky. "Fireworks?! How pretty," Aizen narrowed his eyes and looked up the bright display. Yuri watched him stand up in the corner of her eyes as she continued to stare in awe. 

~~~~ 

"Master Gin!!" A front gate guard called, two men looked into a bush beside the gate. Their faces twisted in horror. 

Gin sighed as he walked toward the shouting men. "What is it now? Another dead dog?"

"Sir, it's a bit more serious than that!" Gin stood beside the bush and pushed the branches aside. His eyes opened and he made a noise of surprise. "Not good...," Just below his feet, hidden deep in the bush was a man's bloody and badly beaten corpse. Gin eyed him and stood back. 

"Hurry, summon Starrk and Kaname, we have to get to Aizen as soon as possible,"

"Sir!" One of the guards shouted running back towards the house. The man on the ground was dressed cleanly in black and white, in waiter attire. "Someone pulled a clever switch on us it seems," 

~~~~

Yuri slammed her fist into the man's chest as he arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. "Let go! Your hurting me!" 

"Hold still!" He grunted. Aizen took a step towards them from the other side of the table. The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun, pressing it against Yuri's temple. Yuri immediately froze and her heart began to soar in her chest. 

"Don't move Sosuke Aizen!" 

"...A rather brave plan, I assume you aren't here alone," Aizen turned his head slightly, a few shadows could be seen stepping into the light. 

"Lord Aizen...," Yuri whispered as she noticed the men carrying firearms. The man holding her against his chest began to step away. She figured he was going to the car and Yuri began to panic. "No! Let go! Let go!" 

Aizen stood still as the five men surrounded him. "How bothersome...If my Yuri get's away, I won't hesitate to kill the lot of you," 

"Your in no position to run that mouth of your Sosuke!" A man shouted as he aimed his gun into the air. 

Yuri continued to struggle and she screamed louder as she was pressed against the car. Fireworks booming in the sky muffled her screams. The man growled and pulled out a spray bottle. Yuri gasped as he sprayed the substance into her face, causing her to gasp and wheeze. Her vision became blurry and her body weak. She felt her body being thrown into the back of the car, the door slammed shut and darkness took over. 

The moment the fireworks faded, Aizen swiftly pulled his guns from under his suit jacket, he threw himself to the side. His gun aimed up and with a pull of his finger the battle had begun. The man henchman fell to the ground as the bullet penetrated his forehead. A man behind him lifted his gun, Aizen ducked below and grabbed his wrist pushing it down forcefully and pushing his elbow up. The sound of a hideous crack made the other men flinch, terror invaded their faces.The man before them was not only fast but his skill with his guns made them look like novices in comparison. Without turning back, Aizen pressed his gun to the man's head and smirked. "Who do you work for?"

"It-It was Hayakawa! He put us up to this!!" Tears rolled down the man's face as the excruciating pain caused him to cry out.

"Hm? Is that so? Where did he take her?"

"T-to his corporation in the city! We were just doing what we were paid to do!!"

Two cars came to a screeching halt beside the tent. Kaname and Ulquiorra ejected themselves from the car and pointed their weapons at the other men who froze in fear. 

"We made it just in time it seems," Gin said calmly as he stepped out of the car. 

"So tell me, what does Hayakawa want?"

"He....He didn't say... He just said he was going to make you kneel at his feet and to make sure we brought the girl back," 

"Sound's like revenge," Kaname spoke. 

"Indeed," Aizen pressed his gun into the man's chest. "Thank you for the detail, but my wife has been kidnapped and that is something I can't forgive," 

"N-no plea-," The gun echoed and the man fell to the ground, blood splattering the sleeve of his white suit.

"Kill them all," He ordered. 

~~~~

"She's truly a beautiful woman," Yuri heard the familiar voice close to her ear. Her eyes slowly opened and she gasped as her memories of the dinner rushed back to her. She looked around the red lit room. 

"Lord Aizen!!" She cried out, trying to move her body. Both her wrist were chained to the wall behind her. The room was filled with several men and woman and they began to laugh at her futile attempt to break herself free. 

"No one can hear you down here," A chubby man stepped in front of her, she recognized this man. 

"You may not remember me, bit we met during your beautiful party, my name is Hayakawa," Yuri nodded slowly. "I...I remember...What happened to Lord Aizen?" 

He gave her a bitter frown. "Unfortunately he's most likely alive, but that is what I wanted," 

"Aren't you afraid he'll come storming in here with his men and kill you?" A voice spoke from the couch on the other side of the room. He lifted his head up and blew smoke from his lips, with two sultry dressed woman pressed up against him. "Well that's what I have you for Takaya," Hayakawa said turning to him. "You and your men will take care of them while I negotiate with Aizen...and we'll kill him,"

"No! You can't!" Yuri blurted out fight against her restraints. Hayakawa turned back towards her and smirked. "You won't be saying that for long...," He pulled out a large knife from his pocket. Yuri screamed as he roughly grabbed her dress and began to slice through the fabric. Hayakawa chuckled as he examined her exposed skin. "It seems as though Sosuke must have a lot of fun with you," His hand roamed her stomach and slowly trailed up to her chest. Yuri shuddered and brought her leg up and landed a blow to his stomach. He hunched over and growled, throwing his knife to the floor. His hand came back up and connected with hers in a powerful slap. She cried out as her face was turned violently to the other side. "Bitch!" He hissed.

"Koyuki, bring me the bottle," A green haired woman stood up from the couch and walked towards them, holding a brown bottle. "Once Aizen get's a look at you on your knees with me, I"ll have him groveling at my feet," He twisted the top and pulled out a plastic syringe. Yuri pressed her lips together and turned her head. The woman roughly grabbed her chin and dug her nails into her skin. Yuri winced in pain as her jaw was forced open. Hayakawa dropped the liquids into her mouth as Koyuki lifted her head back. The liquid rolling down her throat, the taste made her cringe and the woman let her got. 

"It tastes awful I know...but I promise you're going to feel so good," He chuckled his hands reaching behind her back, Yuri gasped as her bra was unclasped and yanked off her body. Tears rolled down her cheeks and burned her cheeks. 'Lord Aizen....Please help me...'


	12. Chapter 12

Aizen sat in the back of his car, he discarded his blood splattered suit jacket. He reloaded his gun and placed it back into his holster. 

"You're awfully quiet, that's not a good sign," Gin spoke up breaking the silence. 

"Well... it seems we've been infiltrated and my wife has been held hostage...I'm quite annoyed honestly," He said with a sinister chuckle. 

"I understand, so what do you plan to do...Lord Aizen...,"

Aizen locked eyes with Gin, in a wrathful gaze. "Burn everything to the ground,"

~~~~

Yuri took long hot breaths, she longed for something cold, water, ice. Even the cold wall couldn't release her from her torment. 

"Looks like it's starting to work," Koyuki said to Hayakawa. He turned around from a woman on the couch. "Excellent," He stood up from his seat ad walked over to Yuri. 

"My, what a site," He eyed her body like a starving hound, his tongue rolled over his lips. Yuri weakly watched his hand grabbed her waist and circle his thumb over her skin. It took everything in her to hold back the urge to gag. 

"Don't...Touch me...," She huffed. 

He laughed. "Does it feel good?"

"It feels disgusting...," Yuri continued. He gnashed his teeth together and grabbed her throat. Yuri choked as his finger wrapped around her throat. 

"You...You! Just like Aizen! Always looking down on me! I'm the one with the upper hand so you better watch what you say, woman!"

"Hayakawa! Don't kill the girl," Takaya shouted from the couch. Hayakawa loosened his grip and she gasped for air, he stormed away. Yuri stared at the ground, her arms began to become sore as well as her feet and legs. Everything hurt, she was burning up. Heat flashes were taking over and she noticed another feeling between her legs. She closed her legs together and shivered through the heat. 

'What did he give me?' 

"M. Hayakawa!!!!" A man screamed as he burst into the room. 

"What wrong with you fool?!" He barked as he turned to the man. He stopped as he noticed blood on his clothes. A laughed left his throat, Hayakawa turned back to Yuri and smirked. Yuri didn't bother to look up as he spoke.

"It seems like your husband has arrived," Yuri's eyes widen and she forced her head up. The terrified man turned back to the door and screamed before running to the other side of the room. 

Aizen stepped inside the room with a dark scowl on his face, Gin, Ulquiorra and Kaname were standing close behind him, scanning the room. Yuri felt her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Sosuke Aizen," Hayakawa spoke his name while trying to hide the tone of excitement. "You actually came," 

Aizen just glared at the man, his gun held tightly in his hand. "Mr. Hayakawa....Did you really lose your mind?" 

"That's not something you want to say while I hold something that belongs to you," He grabbed Yuri's chin and lifted her heavy head. 

"Isn't she beautiful? Her soft skin, those soft lips and her breast...such perfect ample bosoms," He cackled as his hand slowly moved down the valley of her chest. Aizen's hand twitch and he stepped forward. 

"You obviously want something from me, what is it?" 

"You really think that's all I want, I know you Sosuke, I won't make it out of this room alive even if I made a deal with you," He barked back his hand was back around Yuri's throat and she winced in pain. 

Aizen's face darkened. "Hayakawa...You are a smart man, it's true, even if you made a deal with me I'd kill you the moment we shook hands," Aizen lifted his gun towards him. "And the fact that you continue to touch my wife with those disgusting hands of yours prove's that statement. You are brave I'll admit that," 

"T-Takaya!" Hayakawa growled. The man stood up from the couch along with the other men sitting in the room. 

"You're completely surrounded Aizen, do you really think you'll get out of here alive?"

Gin smirked and pulled his gun up. "If he wasn't sure he could make it out of here alive, he wouldn't have come," 

Hayakawa growled. "Kill them!" 

"Lo...Lord Aizen," Yuri said weakly. Aizen turned to her as she spoke through Hayakawa's grip. "I'm scared....I want to go home....Please," 

A small smile appeared on Aizen's dark face. "Gin did you hear her? My wife is making a request, I want to end this quickly," 

Gin nodded and pressed his finger to his ear. "Starrk, Lord Aizen is giving an order, get down here,"

"Yeah, yeah," He said through his ear. 

Takaya raised an eyebrow as the ground rumbled. Behind him, the wall caved in and it fell on top of the people sitting on the couch. Hayakawa's widen in shock as the man behind the wall held a large gun in his hand. Two more people stormed into the room, face's Yuri had never seen before, a man with tan skin, a powerful build. He had brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. He was bald with orange eyes brows. Another tall and thin man beside him wearing white framed glasses looked around the room. He possessed shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and glowing amber eyes. Grimmjow stepped over the bodies under the rubble and cracked his knuckles. "So we get to go crazy?"

"As long as you don't hit our Lady," Kaname interrupted. 

"Got it," Yammy chuckled. 

"Szayelaporro, stand by for injuries and plant bombs in the building, once we're done here, I don't want to see it disgusting design anymore," Aizen ordered.

Hayakawa felt his grip around Yuri's neck drop and he shook in fear. "Kill them!!" He ordered and his men pulled out their weapons. He grabbed a key from his pocket and unchained Yuri from the wall, carrying her towards a nearby exit. Yuri weakly called out to Aizen as the room was filled with sounds of gunshots and the sound of object breaking.

~~~~

Hayakawa dropped Yuri onto the cold, hard parking lot floor. He rushed into his pockets and quickly unlocked the door, as he grabbed the car door a foot slammed into his fingers. The sound of cracking bones caused him to howl and he dropped to his knees. Clutching his hand and turned to Aizen who stood above him. 

"You...You bastard!!!!" He shouted. Aizen pushed his gun to the bridge of his nose. "I'm assuming Yuri's face got bruised in you care," Hayakawa glanced at the faint girl on the ground, a small trail of blood leaving her mouth. 

"Lo-look Aizen I was just drunk....remember when we used to drink together, I always took things too far..,"

"Enough...," Aizen said coldly as his index finger pulled the trigger. 

~~~~

"Yuri...Yuri...," She opened her eyes and turned to Aizen standing beside the passenger side door. "We're home," He leaned over and gently grabbed her wrist. Yuri felt her body become intensely hot and she jerked her arm away. 

"D-don't touch me!" Her cheeks flushed and she leaned over, holding herself in her arms. "I know...," He began. "I know you aren't the type of person to fall for such urges...But bare with it...," Yuri looked up at him with weak eyes and nodded. He pulled her out of the car and held Yuri close to his chest. His touch sent her skin on fire and she cupped her hand over her mouth. Trying to suppress the moan making it's way up her throat. Aizen walked back to his bedroom, she shivered in his grasp. 

Once they made it inside of his room, Aizen gently laid her down on the bed. He grabbed the tattered pieces of her dress and peeled them off, throwing them to the floor. Her body heat was dangerously hot to the touch. 

"I'll bring you some water...," He whispered. Yuri grabbed his wrist and panted, shaking her head. "Don't go," 

"...I know you don't want to give in to it Yuri, but you need to let me help you," He climbed onto the bed and she eyed him as he sat beside her.

"Will you do it?" Aizen asked caressing her cheek. "Will you give yourself to me?" She bit her lip, her legs were clamp tightly together. Yuri whimpered and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips connected in a hot kiss, Aizen pulled his shirt apart and pushed her back down onto the bed. 

"Just relax,"


	13. Chapter 13

Yuri clawed at the sheets under her hot body. She clenched her teeth as his tongue rubbed against her clit. Her back arched off the bed as he sucked, he pushed her thighs further apart. Seeking better access to her soaking wet entrance. "Lor-Lord Aizen...I can't take it!" Yuri panted. Aizen pulled away from her lower half and climbed up her body, planting kissed around her belly button. She whimpered as his tongue trailed up her body and he stopped at her nipple, taking the bud in his mouth. Yuri moaned and pulled on the sheets, the pleasure sending butterflies into her stomach. Aizen pulled on the bud with his teeth and sucked again, he repeated this over and over. The mixture of pain and pleasure was sending her drastically over the edge. Yuri gasped as she felt his member parked at her entrance. Aizen slid into her heat in one push and she let out a loud cry into the room. Aizen moaned into her ear as her walls instantly tightened around him. "Yuri...," He moaned, Aizen lifted her leg around his waist as he began to thrust powerfully into her. 

With each thrust, she moaned louder and louder. Calling out his name and clawing at his back. "Lord Aizen!! It feels so good," She blurted out, but she didn't care. This feeling was amazing and she wanted to fall deep into it. At least once. Aizen's hand reach behind her head, pulling her up and on top of him. Yuri clawed at his chest as his hips flew up into her heat. Tears rolled down her face as she fell onto his chest. 

"Lord Aizen! Please don't stop," She pleaded. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't intend to," 

His grip on her waist tighten and she felt his hips rocking into hers vigourously. The bed knocked against the wall with each thrust. Yuri's eyes widen and she sat up as her release came rushing out of her womanhood. Her essence drenching the man below her. Weakly Yuri fell onto the bed beside Aizen, panting and in a daze. Aizen chuckled and position himself in between her legs. She grabbed the pillow above her head and arched her back off the bed. "Don't!" 

Aizen felt her free hand grabbed his brown hair. Yuri's chest rose and fell rapidly, she didn't have the chance to catch her breath. His lips surrounded her clit and sucked. Her body had yet to recover from the previous orgasm she had released a few seconds ago. With every suck and loving lick, her body twitched, she whimpered. No longer was she able to take the sensation, Yuri felt a quick orgasm reaching its peak. Aizen opened his eyes and stared up at her pleasure ridden expression. A loud scream left her lips just as her walls loosened. Aizen pulled away from her lower lips and crawled up her weak and sweaty body. Yuri's eyes moved to meet his gaze through her half lids. He stared down at her blankly, his hand moved up and he brushed his thumb over her pink lips gently. 

"Such a beautiful pair of eyes," He whispered. Yuri's eye snapped opened as Aizen pushed her knees on either side of her head. Yuri clenched her teeth out attempting to hold back her moan but to no avail. She let it out as he hit the very back of her walls. Aizen continued to stare down at her face as he thrust into her womanhood. 

"Don't!" 

"Why are you fighting it? Don't you love this feeling?" He teased. "Be honest with yourself, the effects of the drug have worn off haven't they?" 

Yuri's expression changed when she realized it. He was right. She was no longer feeling the pleasurable burning sensation in her lower half. This was all Aizen. The way he made her feel in bed was so identical to the effects of the drug, she didn't even notice the change. Yuri felt him pushing against her sweet spot over and over, he knew where it was. He could end this in a matter of seconds. Yuri could no longer bare this, this incredible feeling only he seemed to be able to give her. The touch of his fingers, the way his lips pressed against hers and....His body, his strong chest, and arms that were always keeping her secure. This man was everything. Butterflies seemed to dance in her stomach and she clawed at the sheets. From the smirk he was giving her from above she instantly knew he could tell she was ready to release. His thrust became slowed. Yuri felt her herself panic.

"Lord Aizen! Please!" Yuri said loudly. 

"Tell me what you want,"

"I..I want to come! Please...Make me come!" He returned to his previous pace and she moaned as the butterflies seemed to increase. Aizen's smirk faded away and he closed his eyes slowly. "Lord Aizen!!" Yuri called out as she felt herself climax. Aizen continued to thrust into her before releasing inside her. He let her body fall relax into the bed. His moved strands of her hair from her sweaty face and kissed her lips. "Good girl, Yuri,"

~~~~

The next morning, a loud knocking at the bedroom door stirred Yuri in her sleep. She turned and groaned, her body entangled in the white sheets. 

"My Lady! It's time to wake up!" 

Yuri jolted her head up and combed her hair from her face. She squinted at the clock beside the bed, it read nine-thirty. She yawned and sat up in the bed, the knocking persisted and she climbed out of the bed, wrapping the thin white sheet around her body. 

"Lord Aizen the door...," She yawned. As she pulled the blankets off the bed, she came to discover it empty. 

'He's already gone...Of course,' 

"My lady I'm sorry! We're coming in, we have a tight schedule today!" The door opened and several maids stormed inside. 

"Ah!, my lady please let me get those dirty sheets for you," A maid said grabbing the sheets from her arms.

"Wa-wait! What's going on?" Yuri asked. Another maid came around the bed and bowed. "Please, allow me to run the bath water,"

"That's not nes-," The maid had already walked off and another one pulled the curtains open and let in the blinding sun. Yuri blocked her face and turned to the door as Tia walked in with Mila close behind her. 

"Good morning my lady," Mila said with a small smile. "Mila! Tia! What's happening?" Tia sighed and put a hand on her hip. "I knew she didn't know about the schedule, Lord Aizen made it early this morning," 

"Well, we have no time to dilly dally," Mila laughed and walked over to Yuri, she grabbed the white sheets and yanked them off, exposing her nude body. Yuri blushed and screamed, covering herself. 

"Sorry my lady, we'll explain later, can someone get her in the bath," 

"But wait--," A maid came from behind her and guided her to the bathroom. Yuri sighed and stepped into the large bath, it was filled with large, sweet-scented soft pink bubbles. The hot water felt good on her skin and she hummed softly as she leaned against the side of the pool. A maid pulled her hair out from behind her and placed it in a silver bucket. "What is that?" Yuri asked the maid. "My lady this is a hair treatment, it makes your hair soft and bouncy," She explained as she began to massage her scalp. Yuri felt her arm being lifted and she turned to another maid who began to cleanse her. "Y-you don't have to do that," 

"I'm afraid she does," Mila said from behind her. "Orders from Lord Aizen himself," Yuri raised her eyebrow. "What orders?" 

"Well, it's your day to be pampered," 

"Pampered? Why would I need a day like that?" The maid moved to her other arm. 

"It's because of yesterday's event's," Tia said as she to entered the bathroom. Yuri blushed, so many eyes were on her nude body. "Oh...Yesterday...," Yuri's blush faded away as she recalled the dangerous encounter. 'Does Lord Aizen feel bad about what happened?' She thought to herself. 

"So after the bath, you'll be getting dressed, eating breakfast in the dining room and going to the Shion Club," Yuri turned to Tia as she read off a list. "Wait, without Lord Aizen?" She asked with a concerned face.

"Correct, he has some things to attend to. So Mila and I will replace him, I hope we don't disappoint," Yuri shook her head and smiled. "N-no, I'm sure we'll have fun....but it'll be strange to spend an entire day without Lord Aizen...That's all," 

"...You must really like him," Mila teased, Yuri blushed and waved her arms around.

"T-that's not what I meant Mila!!" 

Mila laughed at her flustered, red face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but tease you," 

Yuri pouted and stared at her reflection in the water. Her face was indeed red and she knew it wasn't because of the hot bath water. 'I want to see him, though,'

~~~~

Aizen stared down at the video on the large thin pad. "Excellent job Gin," He said admiring the completely burnt building. "Well, you ordered it," 

"Lord Aizen, we have that strange man named Takaya in the prison cells, he says he has a message for you," Loly said from beside him.

"I see...So we still couldn't get any answers out of him," 

"Correct sir, he's a stubborn one and pretty feisty," Menoly added. 

"I'll go down and speak with him later, as for now, I want the--"

"Lord Aizen!" He frowned and turned around, his frowned instantaneously disappeared as Yuri approached him. "My, don't you look astonishing," He said as she stopped in front of him, panting. She wore a white long-sleeved lace dress that reached just above her knees and white laced up heels. Her long hair was brushed into a tight ponytail with long strands of hair beside her temples. Yuri stood up straight and looked up into his brown eyes. "What's going on? Why am I being pampered?" 

"Why? Is it not to your liking?" He asked with a confused look. "Th-that's not it...I just...It's not necessary," Aizen leaned down, his face inches from hers. "Should I come back to bed then?" He whispered seductively. Yuri's face flush in a red explosion and she shook her head rapidly. 

"Lord Aizen, we must hurry if we want to completely the task of today!," Loly said sternly. 

"You have a busy day?" Yuri asked with a sad look on her face. "Is that why you aren't coming out with me today,"

"Unfortunately it seems that way...," He was taken aback by her sad pouting face. Aizen felt a smile appear on his face and he gently pressed his lips against hers. Yuri's body became stiff and she slowly kissed him back, pushing herself up on her tip toes. Aizen pulled away and cupped her cheeks. "I'll make sure to spend some quiet time with you as soon as I can," 

Still not able to hide her disappointment, Yuri just nodded. "My Lady!" She jolted as she turned to see Mila Rose storming over to her in a huff. 'She found me!' Yuri gasped as Mila took her hand and dragged her back down the hall. "Please wait a moment Mila!" Yuri turned to give Aizen one more look but he just laughed and smiled. 'Such a cute girl...,' He thought to himself before turning back around. "You two are rather cute," Gin said with a snicker. 

"Silence Gin," 

Loly clenched her fist and lowered her head as she was quickly seething from the scene she had witnessed. 'Why? Why is she so special!? She's disgusting,'

~~~~

Takaya laughed sinisterly as he sat strapped to a large chair in the middle of the dark room. His left eye was swollen and closed tightly. Blood dripped onto the cell floor, his body was covered in deep cuts and large bruises. 

"I heard you have a message to give me," Aizen stared at the man with an emotionless face. 

"I...Do...," He said through heavy breaths. He chuckled and glared at Aizen. "I knew I wasn't going to leave here whether I gave you all the information I had on Hayakawa or not," He began. "But I do know one thing, someone is coming for you,"

"Someone coming for me? Sound interesting? Is that supposed to scare me Takaya?" 

"No it's not a scare tactic...," He replied with another sinister laugh. "It's a fight that's been brewing since the two of you met!" 

Gin's eyes open and glistened in the dim lights. "Lord Aizen...," 

"You remember him, don't you? Lord Yami,"

The room grew eerily quiet and tense. Aizen's brown eyes became clouded and vacant. "Is that so? So you work for Yami?" 

"I do, and he's coming back to take you down, you won't even see him coming!" Takaya exclaimed.

"Gin," Aizen spoke with a loud and irritable tone. "Cut off his limbs and send them to Yami...Kill him after you've severed his limbs," 

"Understood," 

Aizen turned to leave the room with Menoly and Loly following close behind. "Menoly, Loly, I want a meeting called,"

"For the whole mansion sir?" Menoly asked with a shaky voice. 

"All of them,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and late updates! I'm 35 weeks in my pregnancy and I'm having some complications sitting for long periods of time. I'm also busy getting prepared and working so I have little time to write nowadays! But!! I plan on spending any free time I have to update. Thank you for your patience.

'Did I really just do that?' Yuri cupped her cheeks as she flushed, staring out of her bedroom window. 'I involuntarily kissed Lord Aizen,' 

"...My Lady!!" Yuri whirled around to face Mila Rose who had been talking to her. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" She put her hands on her hips and her brows snapped together. Yuri let out an embarrassing giggle. "I'm so sorry, Mila,"

Mila sighed and her frown faded away. She couldn't help but forgive her airheadedness. "As I was saying, Lord Aizen had increased your security so we've called over two more from one of our other mansion,"

"Other?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen own several large plots of land my lady,"

"These two are very capable and you will be introduced soon,"

"Alright...," Yuri walked to the couch and sat down. "....Say, Mila...What if I didn't want to go to the club today...," Mila stared at her. "I...It's just I'm curious about Lord Aizen, he say's he really busy today, he looked upset about something when I left him," 

"My lady, I serve you and only you, if you prefer to do other activities please feel free to do what you desire," Yuri perked up and smiled at Mila. "Really?! That's a relief,"

"What is it you want to do,"

"I want to shadow Lord Aizen," Yuri said leaping up from her spot and running toward the door. "Wait!" Mila shouted. Yuri turned around and raised an eyebrow. "M-my lady, what would be the point of that?"

"Well, Lord Aizen is always working...," Yuri began. "I want to understand what it is he truly does and maybe I can understand as well, he's such a mysterious person," Mila sighed and put her fingers to her temple. "Fine..,"

Yuri opened the door but before she could leave, Mila called out to her once more. "My lady, please don't get too involved in Lord Aizen's affairs....Not everything has something good behind it, watch yourself," Yuri simply nodded at her ominous warning before hurrying out of the door. 'What does that mean?" Yuri stood in front of her bedroom door and stared at the floor. 'You know something about Lord Aizen...Something I don't,'

~~~~

"Lord Aizen is on edge," Menoly spoke up as she organized the papers and books on the coffee table from the other side of Aizen's office. 

"Yeah, I know," Loly replied squeezing her clipboard close to her chest. "I need to work harder, he's counting on us to make sure we bring in everyone and I noticed he has also tightened security," She noted, glancing out the window as the men patrolling the front gate. 

"I wonder if we have a traitor among us," Menoly muttered. "That would explain how that old geezer managed to get inside our staff so easily," 

The door to Aizen's office slowly opened, the creaking noise it made nearly caused the girl's neck to snap as they turned to it. Slowly, a small figure stepped inside and they narrowed their eyes at the girl. 

Yuri poked her head inside and looked around the office. "Oh....Lord Aizen isn't here...," She sighed with disappointment and turned to the girls with a small smile. "He-hello,"

Menoly and Loly stayed silent before speaking up. "What do you want? You shouldn't be wandering around without Lord Aizen!" Loly snapped walking towards her. 

"Well, actually, I was looking for Lord Aizen," Yuri said. 

"He's busy, you should just go back to your room and stay there," Loly snapped with her knuckles turning white from the grip she had on her clipboard. "Lord Aizen doesn't need any distractions,"

"I...I came to see if I could help, he didn't look like himself...so..,"

"And what would you know?!" Loly shouted, the frown she wore pulled harder on her face. She stared Yuri down with a harsh gaze. Yuri stared back at her with a confused gaze. 

'Why is she so angry?' Yuri nervously looked around the room and played with her dress. "We-well, since Lord Aizen isn't here...I'll be going," She wanted to leave the uncomfortable room as soon as possible. Whoever this girl was, she clearly did not care for her company. Yuri turned to leave but the office door opened, a small smile appeared on Yuri's face as Aizen stepped inside.

"Yuri?" He simply raised his dark eyebrow as he locked eyes with her. "What are you doing here?" 

"Um...Lord Aizen, I was looking for you," She said meekly as her heart began to pick up speed in her chest. "You were supposed to be out by now," He said. 

"L-lord Aizen!" Menoly called, he turned to her. "We finished the preparations for the meeting, everyone will be here tomorrow afternoon," Menoly quickly spoke up.

"Is that right? Prefect," Aizen looked back down at Yuri. "Yuri, this isn't the time, I'll come see you tonight," He walked around her, toward his desk. Yuri just watched him walk away with a hurt look. She balled up her fist and shook her head.

"I don't want to...," She whispered. Aizen took his chair and sat down, he rested his head on his hand and eyed the blonde. "Yuri? Are you disobeying me?" 

Yuri shook her head and turned to him, making her way past the black haired girl. "I want to stay beside you," She admitted with a blush. "I want to help you in any way I can, I don't want a day to be pampered," 

Aizen opened his mouth to speak but a smile appeared on his lips instead. "Menoly, Loly, you're dismissed," 

"L-Lord Aizen!" Loly called out, trying to object his decision. 

"I won't repeat myself," He said with a stern voice. Loly growled and Menoly grabbed her shoulder from behind. The two bowed and turned to leave the room. Loly gave Yuri one last glance before closing the door behind her.

"I...I can really help?" Yuri asked, walking around his desk. 

"Repeat what you said," He said leaning on his hand with a smirk on his face. Yuri blushed and blinked rapidly. 

"Um...I want to stay beside you,"

"Tell me...IS that what you really want?" 

Yuri pressed her lips together and slowly nodded. "I...I don't want to just sit in my room and wait for you to come back, I want to go out with you when you leave, you looked so tired earlier....So I wanted to help out....I don't know much about what you do but, please let me stay with you,"

"Hm," He hummed, tapping his temple with his index finger. "You really are cute," A loud sigh left his lips as if he were giving in. "If you weren't sore I'd take you right here," Yuri blushed and averted her gaze. 

"I never," She began to speak in a whisper. "I never thanked you properly for saving me...," 

"Really now?" Aizen's eyes widen as she pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. Yuri slowly pulled away as a blush crept across her face. "Thank you, Lord Aizen," 

~~~~

"My, my, she is a beauty isn't she," A man with neck length black hair raised up the photo. A hungry smile appeared on his pale face. "Where, oh where could Sosuke Aizen have picked her up?" 

"Are you accepting the job or not?" A voice spoke from the phone on his desk. 

"....I'll accept it, but what does Old man Saionji want with her? She must be valuable if he is willing to hire me to bring her to him, still scared of Aizen is he?" 

"Lord Yami, the only thing you need to know is that the girl should be brought to him unharmed," His red eyes flashed dangerously before he tossed the photo onto his desk. "I don't handle threats well....but seeing as your willing to pay me so handsomely, I'll let it slid this once," He pressed a button on the phone, ending his call. Yami leaned back against his chair, his eyes falling down to the girl between his legs. 

"Ami, if you like having a tongue I suggest you use it," 

The girl nodded and bobbed her head up in down, her tongue wrapping around his shaft. "Such a good girl," He chuckled darkly as his hands played with her soft black hair. "This is going to be fun," He smirked dangerously, staring down at the photo of the blonde girl standing beside Aizen. 

~~~~

"I...I don't understand these charts at all..," Yuri moaned softly, she sat snug in between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. She stared at the pie chart on his computer screen along with several files scattered on his desk.

"No?" He chuckled. He softly pulled on her nipple underneath her dress. Yuri moaned and pressed her forehead against his chin. "Th-this isn't helping me learn at all..," She stammered, pressing her thighs together, the friction causing her clit to throb in pleasure. "Really? Should we stop?" He teased in a husky voice.

Yuri blushed and bit her lower lip. Aizen rolled her left nipple between his fingers and rubbed her other one with his index finger. "Yuri?" He called. 

"I...I....," She whimpered as he pulled both nipples gently and squeezed. "St-You were supposed to be teaching me...," She said biting her lower lip. 

"I am, I am," He chuckled. "Tell me, what does this chart show me?" Yuri looked at the computer screen and moaned as he rolled her nipples again. "It...It shows, the overall profits you made this...this month,"

"Good girl, What about the papers?" 

"Those are--," Yuri moaned loudly as one of his hands reach between her thighs and pressed down on her clit. "Those are your list of....Your list of properties," A chuckle left his lips. 

"Lo-Lord Aizen I can't...," Yuri whispered. Her lower half was throbbing with every touch. He chuckled and pulled his hands away altogether. "That's right, your too sore to continue you, right? We'll have to continue this once you get better," His arms wrapped around her stomach and he pressed his hand against her back. 

"You...You did that on purpose," She blushed and he chuckled. "I couldn't resist, you are just too cute Yuri,"

She puffed her cheeks up and frowned. "Teach me more,"

"Alright, there's a lot to remember, so you better be prepared for a long night," 

"I'm always having long nights with you...," She replied. Aizen laughed and leaned back against his chair. 

"What's so funny? I'm serious about this Lord Aizen, I want to learn more about you, I want to stay beside you,"

"...Indeed, stay beside me," He said with a smile as he cupped her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Yuri,"


	15. Chapter 15

Yuri ran her fingers through his chocolate colored hair, arching her back off the bed with a soft moan. "Lord Aizen..." She whispered as his lips sucked the skin of her neck. Aizen held her leg around his waist, she could feel his shaft rubbing against her warmth through her clothed womanhood. His tongue took a long lick along her neck and she flinched. "Lord Aizen...," He pulled himself from her neck and bit her ear lobe as he came back up to meet her gaze.   
"Who was that woman? The woman Gin mentioned earlier," She asked.   
"That woman?...Ah, that woman,"

~~~~Earlier

Aizen stood in the large dimly lit white room, in the room there was a large white table with people seated, chattering with a person seated next to them.   
"Lord Aizen is calling everyone in?"  
"This can't be good,"  
"I wonder if it has to do with the warehouses?"  
"Who cares as long as I get to bust some skulls,"  
"Hopefully this won't take long, I have things to do,"  
As the door to the large room opened, Aizen stepped inside and the room began to grow silent.   
"Welcome everyone, I'm glad you all could make it," He began as he stood at the head of the table. "I called you all here to make a few announcements,"   
The entire room had their eyes on Aizen, no one spoke. He continued with a hard expression.   
"Firstly, our main priority is to defend our warehouses, someone has been targeting our supplies, unfortunately, we aren't sure who is behind these attacks so watch your backs," They all began to eye each other silently and murmur between themselves. "Now, now we don't suggest someone here is a traitor but we do advise you to be careful," Gin spoke up from his seat.  
"Exactly, and secondly I wanted to announce my marriage, her name is Yuri, to others we call her Kimi, this name is used when we speak to her in public and other events, is that clear?"  
"Yes, Lord Aizen,"

Yuri stood outside of the large white double doors, Mila and Tia standing beside her. Yuri stood up straight at the sound of the door opening.   
"Lord Aizen," Yuri approached him and he smiled down at her. "Are your meetings over?"

"They are, would you like to spend the afternoon studying again?" Yuri blushed as he emphasized the word study. 

"Before you go Lord Aizen, we should discuss the actions of that Sachi woman," Aizen's expression hardened and he turned to Gin. "That's right," He lifted Yuri's chin and his thumb brushed over her lips. "Look's like I still have some work to do Yuri, please be patient and wait a little longer,"

"Oh...Alright," Yuri nodded as he dropped her chin and he made his way down the hall with Gin. "Tia," Yuri called without looking at the tall girl. 

"Yes my lady,"

"Who is Sachi?"

Tia grew silent and turned to Mila. 

"From your silence, I'm assuming it's another one of Lord Aizen's many secrets," Yuri said turned to them with a forced smile. 

"My lady, that is something you would have to ask Lord Aizen, you are our only concern," 

"...I understand....it's just....Lord Aizen looked a bit sad when her name was mentioned, I wonder....," She trailed off. 

~~~~

Yuri's breath hitched in her throat as Aizen took a long, slow lick of her nipple. She squeezed his shoulders, trying to cushion the explosive pleasure in her chest and the throbbing sensation between her legs. 

"L-Lord Aizen...You didn't answer my question...," 

He chuckled and pulled his lips from her nipple. 

"I suppose I didn't," Slowly, Aizen raised his head and they locked eyes. "Yuri, you don't need to worry yourself over issues that don't concern you,"

Yuri's eyes widen and she blinked. She figured he had other women before her but did he have other women besides her? Yuri pushed herself up and stared him with confused and sad eyes. "Lord Aizen...Do you...have other women besides's me?" She asked bravely. Without realizing it those words left her lips. This was something she truly didn't want to ask and yet she did. She had to know, were their others. Who is Sachi? He only mentioned another woman's name and she felt like she was going crazy. Aizen was a man of many secrets but if he were sleeping with other women, than....what would she do? 

Aizen's smile faded away and his brown eyes turned stiff and cold. And with three little words, she felt her chest tighten.

"Does it matter?" 

Yuri squeezed the bed sheets under her and stared at him, dumbfounded. 

"What do you mean? It matter's!" Yuri shouted. 

"Yuri, don't misunderstand, I have claimed you as my property, my wife," 

"So what--,"

"But," he continued. "I've never said anything about not having multiple women," Yuri felt her heart sink into her stomach. "You are special, so you stay beside me at all times, you are mine and mine alone," He watched her head fall and she pulled at the sheets. 

"I don't understand! How could you say things like that! Having a wife is a commitment and I thought we--,"

"Commitment," He spoke again and he slowly slid off the bed. The air in the room quickly became cold and tense as he turned his back to her. "A commitment is something that involves two people who trust each other, love each other, a promise to stay together....How absurd,"

"But you have so many friends and you say such harsh things!" 

"Friends?" He turned to her, his face cold and expressionless. "Let me clear up this misunderstanding Yuri," 

She just watched him button his clothes up and adjust his hair. "I don't trust, love or...plan to commit to anyone, those who do only become blinded by those feelings, such feelings are only a hindrance, those people who walk down these halls, all they do is work for me and nothing more, I have no relationships with anyone here, I have no use for something so pathetic,"

Yuri felt her heart shatter. 

Aizen leaned on the bed and cupped her cheek and chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, I'm sure you heard rumors about me here and there," He leaned close to her lips and placed a small peck on her lips. When she didn't kiss him back he pulled away and stared into her sad eyes.

"Hm? I understand you must be upset, I'll come back and we can continue when your in a better mood," 

Aizen removed himself from the bed and walked towards the door. He took one more look at her and opened the door. "Try and get some rest," Once the bedroom door closed Yuri let her tears roll down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands. 

'Everything up until now!' She sobbed as the memories began to rush through her mind, the dance they shared, the dinners and the romantic gestures. Everything they did together. A lie. 'I...Love him!' Her mouth opened in an ear shattering scream as she felt something in her chest burst.

~~~~ 

Yuri ran down the hall, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes burned and her head throbbed intensely. She squeezed her chest as she ran towards the front door. 

"Lady Yuri?!" Mila shouted as she spotted the girl rushing through the front door. "Where is she going?! You two after her!" She shouted at two guards standing in the center of the main entrance. 

Yuri ran to a car parked outside, she opened the door and slid inside. "Please take me away from here!" She shouted to the driver. Without hesitation, the driver began to drive off. 

"Yes ma'am,"

As the car sped off and out of the gate. Mila growled and narrowed her eyes. 'What's gotten into her!? I need to find Tia!' 

~~~~

'This is the last place I wanted to go to,' Yuri stared up at the entrance to the elegant looking Shion Club. 

"Miss, please come in," A man said standing in front of the door. "You are not being accompanied by Lord Aizen this evening?" Yuri simply shook her head. "I see, well please make yourself comfortable, enjoy," 

Yuri simply stepped inside. She truly did not want to be there, but where else was she going to go? She had no one else. 

~~~~

Tia headed toward Aizen office with Mila close behind. "I couldn't stop her in time, but I could see she was upset about something,"

"Upset?" Tia stopped and let out a loud sigh. "She must have asked Lord Aizen about that woman, damn," 

"That fool, I warned her...," 

"Regardless of that, I'm going to have to report this to Lord Aizen," Tia said as she continued to march towards Lord Aizen's Office. Mila sighed and crossed her arm. 'That idiot is going to get herself killed!'

Tia pushed the doors of Aizen's office open and bowed as she entered. "Tia! Don't just come in without announcing yourself!" Loly snapped. 

Aizen raised his hand up from his desk. "Relax Loly, I'm sure Tia has something important to share as she interrupted this private meeting," 

"I do Lord Aizen," Tia said as she bowed once more as she approached his desk. "It seems Lady Yuri has left the grounds alone, she took a car and left the mansion," 

The room grew silent and Aizen stood up from his chair. He narrowed his eyes and a dangerous smile appeared on his face. 

"Is that so?" 

"What are your orders Lord Aizen?" She asked. 

"Tell Ulquiorra to retrieve her, unharmed, immediately," 

~~~~

Yuri stared down at the menu with a puzzled expression. 'I don't drink...So what do I even pick?' The bar menu was listed with alcohol from all over the world, many she couldn't even pronounce. From colorful and pretty drinks to mature wines. She sighed and closed the menu. 

'Will Lord Aizen be angry that I left on my own,' Yuri shook her head and closed her eyes. 'Would he even care?' 

A figure pulled a chair out in front of her and she sat upright as a beautiful woman smile at her. "You look like your going through a hard break up, are you alright my dear?" Yuri couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful woman, she was dressed in purple from head to toe. A person you couldn't miss in a large crowd even if you tried. 

"Y-yes, thank you," 

"The menu is rather big, isn't it? I couldn't decide on anything,"

"Um...Yes. it is," Yuri watched her pick up a menu and she giggled. "Well here I have a drink that's not too strong and perfect for you, you look like you don't drink much," She lifted her hand and a waiter rushed over. "Is it that easy to tell?"

The woman laughed. "There's nothing wrong with that, I'm the same,"

"What can I get you, ladies?" The waiter asked. 

"Two long island ice tea's please," 

"Is that all?" 

"Some bread too," 

He nodded and bowed, rushing off. 

"So, you look like you need someone to talk too," She said turning back to Yuri. 

"Well....No....I can't really talk about it," Yuri muttered and she lowered her head. 

"That's okay, we can talk about other things," She said with a small smile. "What's your name?"

"My name is, Kimi," Yuri said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Nice to meet you Kimi, you can call me Violet," 

"Violet? Is it because you're dressed in purple?" Yuri asked. 

The woman laughed and shook her head. "It's a nickname," The waiter returned with a tray of two tall drinks and a basket of bread. He placed their drinks and bread on the table before walking off.

Violet grabbed a slice of bread and pressed it against her lips. "If you eat bread before you drink alcohol, it absorbs some of it so you don't get drunk so easily, seeing as you don't drink much I figured you'd find that interesting...Maybe even useful," 

Yuri's mouth hung open in amazement and watched her eat the slice of bread. Yuri grabbed a slice and bit into it.

"Well Kimi, I'll be seeing you around," Violet said grabbing her drink and rising from her seat.

"Thank you...It was nice meeting you," Yuri said with a soft smile. 

"You too, try not to stress over relationships too much, they eventually crumble anyway," She said darkly before walking off. Yuri watched the purple clad woman disappear into the crowd. Slowly, she grabbed her glass and took a few sips. "Oh...It's good, it doesn't taste much like tea, though," She mumbled to herself. 

A strong hand grabbed her wrist and she turned to the figure beside her. Her heartbeat began to increase as she locked eyes with Ulquiorra. 

"Lord Aizen is demanding you come back,"

"....I don't want to...," Yuri whispered. 

"Unfortunately, it's not optional," 

"Why? Why should I go back!?" She shouted. 

"You belong to Lord Aizen," He stated. Yuri bit her lower lip and he pulled her to her feet with a strong pull. She belonged to Aizen, how many times was she going to hear that? Yuri silently followed him toward the exit with her head down. 

"Why?" She whispered, Ulquiorra glanced at her, he watched tears roll down her face. "Why me?" He turned his attention back to the car and opened the back door, Yuri slid inside without another word. Silently waiting for her fate.


	16. Chapter 16

Aizen sat on the couch with a glass of wine sitting in his glass. He took a long sip and placed his glass on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes trailed up and he eyed Yuri as she stood a few feet in front of him, averting his gaze by staring onto the floor. She squeezed the hem of her white dress. He was simply staring at her silently, the quiet was agonizing. Aizen hadn't said a word since Ulquiorra brought her back, he was even waiting for her at the front door. Yuri flinched as Aizen slowly stood up from his seat. 

"You came back without a fight," He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it slightly, he then turned off the lights and turned back to her. "That was very wise," Yuri tensed up as he stood over her. She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look into his eyes. Those eyes which could suck her into darkness in a moment. Those eyes which showed his emotions effortlessly. What would she see if she looked into those brown eyes? 

"You left the grounds alone....without permission, tell me, were you trying to escape?" He asked softly. Yuri didn't respond she just kept her eyes on the ground and she squeezed her dress tighter. "Don't be so tense," He chuckled and slowly slid his arm around her waist, his other hand grabbed her chin and lifted her head. Yuri watched his head lower close to her lips. He gently kissed her. Yuri frowned as he continued to plant kisses on her lips.

"Don't," She said in between kisses. "Stop," Yuri turned away again. "I don't want to kiss you...Not if you don't love me...I don't want this," Aizen frowned and stared down at her. 

"Yuri, you're not using your head," He said brushing her hair behind her ear. "If you stop fighting this, you'll be so much more comfortable," 

"I don't want this!" She snapped. "I just want....I want to end this," Aizen's frown deepened and he roughly grabbed her wrist. Yuri winced in pain and looked up at him. "Why? Why does it have to be me? What did I ever do to you?" She cried. 

"It doesn't matter, who you are or what you did when I want something, I take it,"

"St-stop! You're hurting me!"

"You, belong to me,"

"Stop!" With her free hand, she slapped him. Hard. He let go of her wrist and she cradled it close to her chest. "I'm sorry...," She whispered. Aizen couldn't help but be stunned at the sudden slap he touched his cheek and slowly he began to chuckle and his smile returned to his lips. 

"Yuri you have been a handful today, I think you need a refresher," He brought his hands to his shirt and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "You must have forgotten whom you belong too," Aizen tossed his shirt onto the couch. 

"Undress," He ordered. 

Yuri shook and froze under his angered gaze. She has never seen hi

"If I have to repeat myself your punishment will double," 

Yuri found her hands moving towards the bottom of her dress, she pulled the dress over her head and let it fall to the floor. She stood in front of him in her white underwear, Yuri lowered her head and whimpered as he approached her. Yuri felt him pull her to the bed in a strong tug and she fell on top of it with a grunt. 

Aizen wasted no time and crawled on top on her. Yuri began to panic and her heart pounded in her chest. 

"Lo-Lord Aizen!" Yuri watched in horror as he hooked his fingers around the side of her panties and pulled them off swiftly. "D-don't!" She cried as he lifted her up and pressed her back against his chest. "Should I tease you a bit? Or should I just take you now?" He rested his head on her shoulder. She arched her back as his two fingers made their way past her folds. Yuri bit her lower lip as his pushed into her heat hard and fast. A moan left her lips and Aizen chuckled. "If your too loud everyone will hear you," 

Aizen's free hand lifted her chin and she gasped. The door he opened earlier, was still open. "No, No don't Lord Aizen, please!" She cried. 

"Now, now, I have to punish you one way or another, and trust me, this way will embarrass you the least," 

She began to pant and she dug her nails into the bed as his fingers slammed into her walls. "Lord Aizen! I'm sorry, please stop this! I don't want it this way!" She covered her mouth as her voice grew louder. 

"Remove your hand, I want everyone to hear, hear who you belong to," Yuri's body shook and she removed her shaky hands. Her walls tightened around his fingers. 

"My, is this turning you on Yuri, your already about to come, such a bad girl," 

"No! No! No! Lord Aizen! Stop!" 

"Stop? No? Who are you talking to?" 

Yuri whimpered and shook her head. "I'm...Sorry," She said weakly as her walls loosened and she arched her back off his chest. Aizen removed his fingers and she relaxed again his chest. 

"Sorry....Sorry....Sorry...Sorry....," She mumbled through her tears. Aizen's smile faded away and she stared down at her. "Sorry...Sorry...Sorry Lo-ord Aizen," She stammered and sobbed. He laid her on the bed and position himself between her legs.

"No...," She whimpered. "N-not like this...," Aizen stared down at her tear stained face. She was pleading, crying, begging. His face was expressionless, he just leaned down. She thought he came down to kiss her lips but he pressed his lips to her forehead instead. He sat back up and stared into her eyes. Yuri gasped as she remembered her own words. 'Don't kiss me if you don't love me'. 

She threw her head back as she felt him penetrate her womanhood. "Lord Aizen!! Stop!" She cried and clawed at his back as he thrust into her. "Please!!"

'Stop before it's too late....Please....,' She turned to the door and back to Aizen. 'Stop!'

She sobbed and whimpered underneath him. Aizen took his eyes off hers. She clenched her teeth together as he slammed into her spot, he knew how to get reactions out of her, he knew her body too well. She moaned loudly as he grabbed her breast and massage her chest through her bra. "Yuri," He cupped her cheek and forced her eyes on him as his hips came down onto hers, sending powerful waves of pleasure through her body. "Look at me," 

She moaned as she stared into his eyes. "Say it," He ordered. 

"I....I belong to you...," She said meekly.

Yuri's head snapped up as he pushed deeper into her womanhood. "Say it again,"

"I belong to Lord Aizen," She moaned as her walls wrapped around his shaft. 

'We can never...never go back,' Her memories rushed through her head once more. Everything until now, the smiles, the dances, and the kisses. 'We can never go back to before!' 

She felt him release into her heat and he stopped. Aizen stared down at her and caressed her cheeks, her eyes vacant and stained with tears. He suddenly turned her onto her stomach and she cried out as he slid back into her. Yuri moaned as he sucked the skin of her neck, his tongue brushed over the skin, Aizen grabbed her chin and turned her head, their lips meet in a strong kiss. His tongue slipped past her lips and rubbed against hers. Aizen pulled away and stared into her deep pools. "The lips of an angel," 

She felt him beginning to thrust again, he gripped her waist as he slammed into her the entire mansion was filled with her cries throughout the night.

~~~~

Yuri wrapped the towel around herself and stared into the mirror, her eyes were swollen and red from the hours of tears she spilled. Her head was aching along with her muscles but that pain felt close to nothing compared to the pain in her chest. The door opened and she froze, she didn't bother to turn to Aizen as he walked closer to her. 

"You took a rather long bath, I'll join you next time," He said standing behind her, his fingers tickling her shoulders. 

"Stop!" She knocked his hands away and hugged herself. Aizen gently grabbed her by her forearms and whirled her around. 

"Should we go back to bed?" Yuri just turned her head away from him. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" She said under her breathe. Aizen narrowed his eyes slightly before smirking as he watched her body tremble. "You say these things but yet I remember you moaning so loudly," Yuri felt her cheeks heat up as he grabbed her chin and turned her to the mirror. "Admit it, the thought of others seeing you so intimately turned you on," Yuri clenched her fist as he continued to speak. "Should we do it again? How about we invite someone to come watch, wouldn't you like that?" Yuri lowered her head as she understood he was not teasing her, trying to get a reaction from her. And it worked, Yuri slowly turned to him with tears rolling down her face. 

"...Stop, please," Yuri grabbed his wrist and looked up at him, her grip on his wrist became tight and her body still shook. Aizen's eyes softened as he stared into her deep pools. "I'll do whatever you want....I've had enough please stop," 

Aizen parted his lips to speak only to be cut off by Yuri placing her lips against his. She let go of his wrist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was desperate at this point, she just wanted him to stop and this was the only way she thought she could stop him. Tired of the teasing, scared of what he would do next to her. All she wanted was for him to stop. Aizen pulled away and simply stared down at her teary face. "I'm sorry, Lord Aizen....But please, stop," 

The bathroom became silent, the only sound that could be heard was the dripping faucet in the large tub. Slowly, Aizen stepped back and stood up straight. He brushed her wet hair from her cheeks and gently kissed her forehead, a long kiss. Yuri slowly closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his lips against her skin. "Yuri, I'm leaving, I'll see you soon," She watched him turned to leave the bathroom, the door closed behind him leaving her in silence. 

~~~~

In the large garden, Yuri leaned against the bench the sound of water splashing in the large fountain sound tranquil. The wind blew gently and she took long cleansing breaths. 'I wonder? How can someone so cold be so warm?' Yuri touched her forehead gently. 

"Nice day isn't it?" Yuri turned to the voice, she looked up at Gin before staring at the fountain. "You and Lord Aizen hit a rough patch huh?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Gin," Yuri brushed her hair behind her ear. "I understand, but Lord Aizen was in a bad mood too," He walked over to where she sat and plopped down beside her. "I know you don't want to talk about it but at least let me in on some small detail,"   
Yuri groaned with annoyance, he was quite nosy but she wanted to tell him maybe in return he'd give her more information about Aizen.   
"Lord Aizen, he says I'm not the only women he's seeing, we got into an argument and that's why I...ran away," 

"...Hm? That's it?"

Yuri sat up straight and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Lord Aizen is a complicated man....He has no other women he's involved with," Yuri stood stunned at his words. 

"...What did you say?" 

Had Lord Aizen Lied? 

Why?


	17. Chapter 17

"His first love? Lord Aizen was in love before?" Gin walked beside Yuri in the massive green maze garden. 

"Something he doesn't like to talk about, obviously, but a few years ago he fell in love with a woman, and she ultimately betrayed him,"

"What happened between them?" Yuri asked worriedly, hearing herself claimed husband was in love before he met her was somewhat shocking. He seemed like the person who wouldn't....couldn't be capable of loving someone. He loved to torment, tease and has a strange habit of calling someone his property. 

"That's a long story, something to be told at another time, but that relationship isn't the only one that caused him to stop trusting and caring for others, there was, of course, your old man,"

"My dad? That's right, he stole a large amount of money," 

"Which has put you in the situation your in now,"

"I'm aware Gin,"

"And then there's a man, a man we don't mention in front of Lord Aizen without consequences, a vile man,"

"Who is that?" 

"His name is Yami,"

"Yami?"

"Lord Yami, he used to be Lord Aizen closest and trusted friend, but he too betrayed him,"

"What did you do? For Lord Aizen to hate him as well,"

"He murdered his parents," 

Yuri stopped walking and stared into Gin's back as he continued to walk away. 

"How awful,"

"And not only that, he didn't do it alone, once again your father had a hand in that plan, those three people are the reason one man is so cold, untrusting and vengeful," Gin walked away and disappeared through the maze. 

'He's suffered from the hands of others, and he makes others suffer to please himself, it's a vicious cycle,' Yuri turned back to the large mansion as it stood in the distance. 

"I should go talk to him," She groaned and bit her lower lip. "As soon as I can get out of this maze, which way did Gin go?"

~~~~

Aizen stared out of his bedroom window, the sun could be seen setting in the distance. He took a long sip from the glass in his hand. The door opened, in the reflection of the window, he could see Yuri stepping inside. 

She stared into his bare back, a small towel was draped over his head. 'He must have just taken a bath,' Yuri slowly walked over to Aizen, he didn't make a move to turn and look at her. He stayed still and continued to look out of the window. As she got closer the aroma of the wine invaded her nostrils. Two empty bottles of wine stood on the coffee table. 

"The sunset is beautiful, unfortunately, it fades away," 

Yuri stared at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back, I got lost in the garden,"

"Is that so? You seemed to have had a long talk with Gin," 

He was watching, of course. Aizen turned toward her, their eyes locked and she stepped closer. Even though his face was emotionless, his eyes were full off sadness. This was the first time she can tell what he was feeling, a real emotion. Slowly, Yuri lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks, staring into his brown eyes. And for some reason, she wanted to protect those eyes. He looked like a hurt child. "Lord Aizen, why do you look so sad?" Her words seemed to have him surprised and he brought his head out of her hands. "What?" He set the glass down on the table beside the window.

"Why do you look so sad?" She repeated. He frowned under his towel, Yuri winced as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "And what makes you assume I'm feeling sad,"

"I can see it in your eyes," She whispered. "It's okay to be sad, so....don't be afraid to let me hold you," His grip on her wrist loosened and dropped from his hand. Aizen brought his hand to his lips and covered them. He began to laugh, a real laugh, a loud laugh. "Lord Aizen?" 

"You...You are strange," He dropped his hand. "I'm not the kind of man to go crying to his woman just because I'm feeling sad,"

"So you are feeling sad," 

Aizen pressed his lips together and stared down at her. "Lord Aizen, you should be honest with yourself, if you hold those feelings in then you'll only hurt more, I'll protect you Lord Aizen,"

He raised an eyebrow and laughed again. "You? Protect me?"

"Yes," She sternly replied with a serious look on her face. "Yuri...I appreciate the thought, but I can protect myself," Yuri groaned and grabbed the towel on his head, attempting to gently drying his wet hair. "...Yuri," She stopped as a smile appeared on her lips. 

Aizen lowered his head and gently kissed her, his hand reached around her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Yuri gently placed her hands on his bare chest, his body was strong against her hands. He pulled away and pulled the towel from his head, Aizen grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed, he nearly picked her off her feet and launched her onto the bed. Yuri rolled on her knees and stared at Aizen with a confused expression. He took the towel off his wet hair and threw it aside. Yuri raised her hand up as he closed the distance between them, Aizen grasped her wrist and forced her down onto the bed. "Lord Aizen, wait," She whimpered as a blush stretched across her face. 

"You want to protect?" He spoke in her ear in a husky tone, he chuckled in her ear. "Such a lewd expression, what are you thinking about already?"

"Th-that's not it, you're too close, it's embarrassing," She whispered back and turned her head away. Aizen grabbed her chin and forced her to stare into his eyes. Slowly, his tongue took a small lick across her lips, she flinched from the sudden action and he did it again, slowly. She realized he was asking for permission to pass through her lips. Yuri parted her lips slightly and his tongue slid inside, their tongues danced and wrapped around each other in a hot kiss. His tongue tickled the roof of her mouth and she moaned. Aizen pushed deeper into the kiss, his hand slid down her body and grabbed the hem of her white dress. He pulled the fabric up and over her breast.Yuri felt him reach beneath her and around her back, unhooking her bra skillfully with two fingers. She shuddered as his lips surrounded her soft nipple. 

"Ah! Ah...Mmm," Yuri moaned as his tongue flickered over nipple as she felt it beginning to harden. His free hand made it's way to her other breast and pinched her nipple, she arched her back as he gently pulled it. 

'Tonight is different...So different, the way he's kissing and touching me...It feels so good,' 

Aizen sucked her other nipple and she cried out, snapping out of her thought. "How is it?" He asked with a smirked. "Should I keep going further?" 

'His teasing is still the same,' She watched as Aizen began to lower himself between her legs. Yuri gasped as he licked her lower half through her panties with a strong stroke. "Nnah! Lord Aizen, don't," She pleaded as he kissed her panties, he switched between licking and kissing, her lower half ached with anticipation. 

"My, what a beautiful reaction even though we're only doing through your clothes you feel it," He bit down on her clit gently and she arched her back. "Ah! Lord Aizen!" She brought her index finger to her lips and bit down. He licked his lips and hooked his finger onto the sides of her panties, pulling them down slowly. Yuri cried out as his tongue continued licking her clit over and over. She felt his tongue slide off her legs and Aizen tossed them away. He trailed kissed back up her body and she flinched from the drops of cold water falling from his wet hair. Even though it was cold, it felt amazing on her hot skin. Aizen pulled the dress over her head and the bra followed. She was now completely exposed to him. Yuri blushed as she watched him unbuckle and remove his pants. He really did have an incredible body, the right amount of muscle not too big or too small. His chocolate eyes roamed her body in a ravishing gaze.

"Yuri," He positioned himself between her legs and her breath hitched in her throat as the feeling of him spreading her walls apart sent pleasure through her body. Through her own moans, she heard another. A moaning from Aizen as he hovered over her. 

"I'm not particularly in the mood to take this slow," His hands rested on the bed on either side of her head. "Or gently," Without any more words, his hips began to ram into hers. Yuri threw her head back and cried out with each thrust. "Yuri," He moaned. She clenched her fist into the sheets, his hand strongly grabbed her hips holding her body in place as he slammed into her. 

"Haa! It's--," She bit her lower lip, a poor attempt to lower her voice. Aizen, of course, didn't like this, he preferred to listen to her moans, the sounds were like sweeter than anything he's ever heard. Her hand slowly reach up and cupped his cheeks, their eyes locked in an intimate gaze. "It feels good, Lord Aizen!"

"Yuri," His brought his head down and his thumb pulled her lips apart, his tongue dipped into her mouth. Yuri moaned into the kiss as his hand moved from beside her head and gently kneaded her breast. Somehow she felt his speed pick up more, the sound of the bed creaking could be heard with each thrust. Her walls began to swallow his manhood. Aizen pulled away from the kiss and watched her convulse underneath him as she arched her back off the bed. 

She breathed hard under him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Lord Aizen," her voice was weak and low. He couldn't help but smile down at her.

"We aren't done yet, are you tired already?" She felt him plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. "So beautiful, let me hear your voice crying out for me,"

"Yes, Lord Aizen..," She replied softly.


	18. Chapter 18

Yuri stared down at her breakfast plate with tired and blank eyes. 

"Is the food not to your liking?" She snapped her head up to meet Aizen's eyes. 

"That's not it, I'm fine," Quickly Yuri picked up her glass of orange juice and placed it against her lips. "Good, forgive me if I went to far last night, I couldn't contain myself," Yuri spat out her juice and coughed. "Lo-Lord Aizen could you...refrain from reminiscing about that during breakfast," He just laughed at her flustered face. "How cute, did I embarrass you...My Lady Yuri," She blushed and shook her head. "N-now your just teasing!" 

Aizen checked his watch and a look of annoyance appeared on his face. "Unfortunately, I must be preparing myself to leave,"

"Leave? Where are you going?" Yuri asked, obviously shocked by the announcement. 

"I have a meeting out of the country,"

"Out of the country?! Why did you wait to tell me until just now?"

"It was really last minute, Yuri, I made the appointment yesterday," 

"...You're going alone aren't you," Aizen watched her face fall and he stood up from his chair with a small smile. He brushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Believe me if I had it any other way, I'd take you with me but It could get dangerous. Besides, you need to rest at home, we didn't finish until near dawn," She flushed and looked up at him, her eyes were indeed heavy and she felt tired. "Lord Aizen!" He laughed at her whining tone. 

A knocking sound came to the door. 

"Come in," Aizen said standing up straight as the door opened. Menoly and Loly walked inside and bowed before speaking. "Good morning, Lord Aizen," They said in unison before standing up straight. "The car is outside to take you to the airport, Lord Aizen," 

"Alright,"

"How long will you be gone?" 

"A week sounds accurate," Yuri stood up from her seat, slamming her hands onto the table, the dishes rattled and clicked from the impact. 

Aizen narrowed his eyes as she stepped away from the table. "You're leaving right away? And you told me at the last minute, you really don't trust me enough to tell me these things. Do you?" Aizen didn't reply as she looked at him with sad eyes. 

"Fine, just go on your trip," She muttered before walking through the doors and closing them behind her. 

~~~

Yuri stared outside of the window from the upper floor, watching Aizen get into his white limo with Gin, Kaname, and Ulquiorra. She watched the car drive away and out of the mansion gates.

"Lady Yuri," A voice called from behind her. She spun around to see Tia and Mila Rose standing in the hall behind her. 

"Good morning," Yuri said forcing a small smile. "Lord Aizen has departed for his trip, please allow us to care for you in his absence," They bowed and she waved her hands in front of her. "Th-that's not necessary please stand up," They did as requested and stood up. Yuri suddenly noticed two women she hadn't recognized standing behind them.

"We would like to introduce you to our partners,"

"Partners?"

"Yes, ever since the incident we had a while back, Lord Aizen has increased security," Tia stepped aside and raised her hand to the girl. "This is Sung-Sun," She stated, Yuri looked the girl up and down, she was quite a pretty slender female with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. "Beside her is Appaci," Next to her stood another woman with a somewhat menacing scowl on her face. A tomboyish woman with strangely different colored eyes. Her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, Yuri smiled at them. "Nice to meet you both,"

"So your Lord Aizen's new woman," Appaci said boldly. 

"Watch what you say Appaci," Mila hissed. 

"Can you two please not start, it's too early for this bickering," Sung-Sun said with a soft sigh. 

'Oh no...I've got two more handfuls to deal with' Yuri thought with an awkward laugh.

~~~~

The figure pulled the maid dress over her head and groaned in disgust. "Sosuke Aizen must really enjoy the color white," She said turned to the woman beside her straightening her dress. 

"I rather like it, so soft," 

"Saori, Ai, did you make it inside?" A voice spoke. 

"Of course, Lord Yami. Have you begun to doubt us?" The short blue haired girl smirked. 

"We've made it inside, we'll keep you updated about the girl," The long pink haired girl spoke. 

"Excellent, don't let me down, you know what happens when you do," He said before cutting off his communicator. 

"Sosuke probably hasn't even left the airport yet, is he sure he wants us to take her so early?" Sachi asked combing her fingers down her blue hair. 

"Lord Yami work mysteriously, I just find it way easier to do what he wants and get it over with," Ai giggled. 

"True, well, let's get to work Ai, I'd hate to keep Lord Yami waiting," 

~~~~

Yuri walked into her bedroom, completely exhausted. 'This day is just going to keep getting longer and longer, those new girls fight a lot. I'm supposed to leave my life in their hands and they can't even get along,' As she made her way to her bed a small box could be seen placed on top of the bed. She leaned over the bed and grabbed the box, slowly opening it. Inside the box was a cell phone, she picking it up out of the box and turned it on. Yuri sat on the bed with a raised eyebrow. 

As the phone turned on with a soft chime she searched through it. She reached the contact book and a smile crept on her lips. On the screen read one name in the contacts.

Sosuke Aizen. 

'Such a strange man,' She laid on the bed and with a smile, she closed her eyes and cradling the phone close to her chest. 

~~~

In the large meeting room, Tia and Sung-Sun watched the two shout insults back and forth. "How long has this been going on now?" Tia asked with her arms folded under her chest. 

"Who knows? If Lord Aizen see's such childish actions he'll question our ability to protect Lady Yuri,"

"Agreed," 

"Would you please stop bickering, both of you. When you raise your voices like that, it only makes you look weak," Sung-Sun spoke, the two turned to her with a sharp glare.

"Want to repeat that Sung-Sun?!" Apacci snapped.

"Certainly, did your primate like brain not comprehend?"

Tia cupped her head and groaned as the three began to bicker all at once. "This isn't helping in the slightest," 

Suddenly a loud sound of an explosion going off caused the mansion to rumble and the lights to flicker and turn off. The girls stopped shouting altogether.

"This doesn't look good!" Mila shouted as she turned to the window, in the distance the greenhouse could be seen on fire, the smoke rising into the night sky. 

Another explosion rang out, the house shook once more.

"That one was closer," Sung-Sun shouted as the fire alarms began to blare. 

"Mila, Sung-Sun, go check out the explosions, Appaci and I will go check on Lady Yuri," The four woman hurried to their appointed stations and burst through the doors. 

~~~~

Yuri shot up in her bed and gasp at the loud sound that woke her from her sleep. "What was that?" The light soon began to flicker and go out. Yuri could see a light from the curtains she slid out of the bed and walked over to the window. As she slid the curtains open she could see the greenhouse on the other side of the house burning. 

"A beautiful sound isn't it?" Yuri whirled around to the voice in the dark. Another explosion caused her to fall to her knees as the mansion shook.

"Wh-who's there?" She called out into the dark. A woman with short blue hair walked closer to her and smiled wickedly at her. "Nice to meet you, Lady Yuri,"

"Who are you?!" Yuri snapped. 

"Just a simple errand girl, I'm running out of time, my partner can keep those females at bay for so long," The woman reached into her breast and pulled out a switchblade. "Let's get started," She lunged at Yuri, who barely managed to throw herself aside and dodge the attack. She ran towards the door but the woman had already made it in front of her with lighting fast speed. Yuri came to a screeching halt and the blue haired woman began to swing the blade at her. Yuri stepped back with each swing, she felt herself fall back over a chair and fell with a thud. Above her, the woman stood over her and was beginning to bring her knife down. Yuri lifted her foot and delivered a strong kick to the woman's chin, knocking her to the side with a loud scream. "That hurt!!" She screeched as Yuri stood back up and raced to the door. The blue haired woman turned to her blade, it had slid too far for her to reach it. She leaped to her feet and grabbed a large wine bottle resting on the table in the center of the room. With a strong backhand, she smashed the bottle against the back of Yuri's head, sending her spiraling to the floor. Yuri fell to the ground and blood pooled from her head. Sachi panted and wiped the blood from her lips. "You were a lot more work than I thought," Yuri didn't move or reply.

"You better not be dead, stupid woman!" She shouted as she grabbed Yuri by her arms and lifted her on her shoulder.

~~~~

Mila and Sung-Sun reached the greenhouse, several house workers were working hard to put the fire out.

"What happened in here?" Sung-Sun shouted. 

"We're not sure! There was a sudden explosion and we came to find this," 

"It had to be a bomb," Mila said examining the fire. 

"This is a distraction, there's no one here," Sung-Sun said looking around the greenhouse. 

"Yeah, but for wha--Yuri!" Mila turned back to the door only to lock eyes with a long pink haired woman with a black remote in her hand. She closed the door to the greenhouse with a large smile on her face. 

"Everyone get down!" Mila shouted as another loud explosion was heard before the walls of the greenhouse shattered. 

~~~~

Tia and Appaci stopped in the hall as the greenhouse from the hallway window burst into larger flames. "Damn! Mila and Sung-Sun," 

"Appaci!" Tia shouted Appaci turned back to the hall. Yuri could be seen being carried by a woman as she appeared from around the corner. 

"You! Stop!" Appaci shouted. The woman turned to them and smiled. 

"Sorry ladies, I'm on a tight schedule,"

Another woman with long hair appeared from around the corner and stood beside her. "Blow it Ai!" The long haired woman held up a black remote and Tia rushed toward them just as a loud bang stopped her dead in her tracks, the ceiling of the hallway came crashing down and Tia growled as she watched the women take Yuri through the holes of the debris.

"Lady Yuri!!"

"Tia! Let's go check on Mila and Sung-Sun," Appaci shouted turning back down the hall. Tia didn't move from where she stood as she simply watched Yuri disappear down the hall.

"Tia! Hurry," Appaci shouted. Tia clenched her fist and turned on her heels. 'Forgive me. Lady Yuri!'


	19. Chapter 19

Yuri opened her eyes to a dark room, she slowly closed her eyes again. 'A bad dream?' Yuri rolled over and winced in a small twinge of pain came from the back of her head. 'Ow...,' Yuri sat up on her hands and cupped her forehead. "Lord Aizen?" She whispered in the dark room. 

No answer. 

Yuri looked around and gasped in shock. The room she was in looked very unfamiliar. "Where am I?" She studied the long white gown she had on.

A soft machine sound made her jolt and the curtains slowly began to slide open and the sun lit up the room. Yuri blocked the light with her hands. Outside of the window, she could make out the city, wherever she was it was a high building. Yuri cautiously got off the bed and made her way to the window. To her left, the ocean could be seen not too far from the building and the city below. "What is this place?" Yuri turned around and looked around the room, an entryway led to a large living room area, kitchen and dining room. The place was huge, a penthouse, and a beautifully decorated one at that. Yuri sighed of relief to the site of the large double doors. She ran towards them and tried to push them open but they didn't budge. Yuri stepped back and looked the door up and down before rushing back and trying to push harder against the door, her feet slipped on the cool tile of the floor and she fell with a thud. Then she realized the doors were locked from the outside. 

'How is this happening? Lord Aizen where are you?' 

Yuri looked around the room, trying to find something to break the doors down. There were several large objects in the room, many of them to heavy for her to even pick up. Yuri walked to the dining room area and picked up a chair. The sound of the door opening caused her to drop the chair and whirl around. 

A single man walked inside, he wore a black suit and dark red tie. He had neck straight, neck-length black hair. The man turned to Yuri and a smile began to appear on his face. "Your finally awake princess," Yuri gripped the chair tightly and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked taking a step back as he approached her. "My, my, my, you are impeccably beautiful,"

"Who are you?!" She asked again as he got closer. 

"Sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I am known as Yami," 

"Yami?" Yuri's eyes went wide as the name sent chills dow her spine. 'This is the man Gin told me about, the one who betrayed Aizen,'

"Flawless," His whispered as he eyed her up and down. "No wonder Sosuke is so hypnotized," 

"Where's Lord Aizen? Why was I brought here?" 

"Yes, yes we should get down to business, I'll explain everything please calm yourself," He cleared his throat and walked past her, pulling a chair out and sitting down. He held his hand out, pointing at the empty chair on the opposite side of the large table. Yuri slowly walked over to the chair and sat down, never taking her eyes off the man. 

"First, you must forgive my employee for treating you so roughly, you've been out cold for the last two days,"

"Two days?!"

"Yes, but rest assured I had the best doctors tending to you at all times, blows to the head are very serious, believe me, Saori is being punished as we speak," He said with an eerie tone and a devilish chuckle. "Back to your earlier question, you were brought her because a man paid me handsomely to retrieve you and deliver you to him,"

"A man? Who would that be?"

"I'm sorry, I can't expose my client's information, you understand," The way he spoke, his politely smooth words gave her an all too familiar feeling. Being brought to a strange place and meeting with a handsome and rich man. 

"You're not giving me answer, my head's filled with more questions," Yuri frowned at him as sweat rolled down her temple. 

"Well, how about I clear up your confusion," He said trying to make the effort to sound reassuring. "Sosuke and I go way back you see," As he began he stood from his chair, his red eyes flashing dangerously as he stared into her face. "And I planned on just doing the job I was asked to do, and when they brought you to me for the first time, I was swept away," Yami made his way to the bar behind him. "I decided to take you all for myself, Sosuke won't mind," Yuri pursed her lips as her hands balled up. 

"Please, enough with the jokes! I want to go back to Lord Aizen," She yelled standing up from her seat. 

"You must not have heard me," He slowly turned around with a glass in his hand, the smirk on his face showed nothing but confidence as if he knew something she didn't. "I've decided to take you as my own, I'll treat you like a princess my dear," He licked his lips before taking a sip from his glass. 

"Stop this! Please! Let me go back home to Lord Aizen!" She pleaded. 

"...That would be quite impossible," He said with a soft chuckle. 

"Sosuke Aizen is dead," 

Yuri's eyes widened, her body went numb and her lips dried up. "Huh?"

"...I said, Sosuke Aizen is dead," 

"Liar!" 

Yami reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black cell phone. 

"Listen carefully," 

Two days earlier~~~~

Aizen stared down at the cell phone with a scowl. No texts, no missed calls. Nothing. 

"What has you so angry Lord Aizen," Gin asked. Aizen looked up from his phone and stared at Gin. "

"Aren't you supposed to be getting the car ready Gin,"

"Come on, don't be so cold, we're in a beautiful hotel," Gin walked over to the large window and smiled at the beach below. "And there's so much to do, yet you stay in this room all day. Are you hoping Lady Yuri will call you,"

Aizen narrowed his eyes and Gin chuckled. "So scary, I'm only teasing, I'm sure she's just still angry, but she'll get over it, we'll be home in five days or so," 

"Are you trying to comfort me Gin, how strange of you," Aizen smiled and his cell phone began to ring. He lifted up the phone and pushed it against his ear. 

"Lord Aizen? It's Tia,"

He glared at the phone and stood up from the couch. 

"Tia? This must not be good news your about to share,"

"No sir, it isn't," 

Gin turned to the bar as the sound of beeping could be faintly heard. 

"The house has been severely damaged and Lady Yuri has been taken, we've been trying to get a hold of you but our electricity is out and we wanted to make sure all communication was secure,"

"I see, have you figured out who is responsible for this?"

Gin leaned over the bar, looking for the source of the beeping. 

"We're not sure yet Sir but our top priority is to locate Lady Yuri," 

"I'll return on the next flight,"

"Understood Sir,"

Gin's eyes opened in shock as the beeping grew louder. Hanging on the bar was a ticking bomb. 

"Lord Aizen!!" He turned to Gin as he began to race toward him. 

A loud crashing sound could be heard. "Lord Aizen?! Lord Aizen!" Tia called through the phone in a panicked voice.

The line went dead.

~~~~

"Now, I'm not one to cause such a messy scene, I prefer my jobs to be silent and discreet, but the new help I hired are not so fond of that method,"

Yuri just stared at the phone and her eyes began to well up. 

"Sosuke Aizen's body was found all over the hotel room as you can imagine," He took a sip from his glass, Yuri dropped to her knees and tears rolled down her face. 

"...Liar,"

"Forgive me princess, but business is business, Sosuke always had a way of getting in the way of mine," Yami set his glass down onto the bar and adjusted his red tie. "Now, I've arranged plans for dinner tonight. How does 5 o'clock sound?" 

"Liar," Yuri whispered and she jumped back onto her feet. "You're a liar!" She screamed. "He's not dead, he can't be! Lord Aizen will come for me!" 

Yami just smiled and walked toward the door. "Let's just see if he does that?"

"He will! He will!!" She screamed again as Yami left the room and the doors locked loudly behind him. 

"HE WILL!"

~~~~

Yuri stared down at the bright city lights from the window. The last time she had such a beautiful view, she was at the Shion Club with Aizen on a magical date. She pressed her forehead against the cold glass and softly whimpered at the thought of him actually being dead. Yuri forced the thought out of her head and stood up straight. 'He's not dead,' 

A loud clicking sound was heard from the living room. The double doors were opening. Yuri walked away from the window and into the entryway. A few men and woman had walked inside with a large silver cart of food. They worked quickly to set up the table as if they were being timed to finish a contest. 

"Thank you," A woman spoke softly as she entered the room. After the men and woman finished putting the food on the table they rushed out of the room without another look back. A girl stood over the table and grabbed a pitcher of water, filling up two glasses. She had long, black hair that reached just above her waist and sad brown eyes.

Yuri just watched her from the corner and from the distance, the double doors began to make that horrid sound as it unlocked and opened. 

"Excellent Ami, you'll be excused for the night," Yami said as he entered the room. 

"Yes sir," Her voice was filled with fear as she scurried past him and left. Yami admired the beautifully set table with a smile. "You must be hungry please come and join me for dinner, princess," 

Yuri frowned, cupping her stomach. Her stomach was indeed betraying her as the smell of food filled the room.Slowly, Yuri made her way to the table as Yami eyed her. 

"I'll have to buy you more clothes, I wasn't sure what color would suit you the most, but I can it's white...Perfect for an angel,"

Yuri froze and shook her head at him. "Please don't call me that," 

"Forgive me," He bowed his head slightly before pulling his seat out and sitting down. Yuri never took her eyes off his as she sat across from him. 

"The meals are prepared downstairs and brought up, even though I have my own kitchen, I don't have time to cook," Yami picked up a knife and fork, Yuri strange at the food before picking up her fork. On her plate were mixed vegetables, fried rice, and a large delicious looking salisbury steak. Without another moment she began to eat. She could feel Yami's eyes on her but she didn't care, her stomach was forcing her attention on the large plate in front of her. 

"You must have been hungry, I apologize for making you wait so long for food," 

Yuri grabbed her glass of water and gulped it down. 

"Would you like some wine with your meal?"

She shook her head. "I...really don't drink that much," 

"Really, quite surprising since Sosuke was an avid wine drinker, his collections must have grown even more so since that last time we were together,"

"Before you betrayed him?" Yuri said boldly. Yami smirked and nodded. "It's true we were indeed close friends before I 'betrayed' him,"

Yuri frowned at his air quotes and narrowed her eyes. "You don't think that's what you did?"

"Well princess, like I said earlier, business is business, Sosuke was just a stepping stone I had to cleverly use. One slip up and he would have caught me red handed, a smart man he was,"

Yuri squeezed the fork in her hand until her knuckles turned white. "He's not dead," 

"Yes, yes so you SAY,"

"So you THINK," She spat back. Yami seemed to be taken by surprise from her fierce tone and attitude as she spoke to him, her eyes were full of anger and a hint of fear. Yuri stood up from her chair and turned to leave. "Excuse me, I've lost my appetite," 

As she began to walk away from the table, her vision began to blur and the room tilted. 'What's this?' Her feet began to tumble over each other until she dropped to her knees. 

"I do apologize for this method, I'm not one to drug a woman, but you gave me no other option," Yami spoke as he got up from his chair and made his way over to the girl. Yuri turned over onto her behind and looked up at him. "What's...This?" She asked weakly.

"Don't be so scared princess, I'm going to take really good care of you," 

Yuri's body weakened and she fell onto the hard tile floor, closing her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Woah, the mansion is nearly in shambles," Gin said as he gave the mansion a once over. Aizen lumbered toward the front door and pushed it open. The halls were filled with staff working hard to clean and rebuild the house. He made his way to his office, inside stood Tia and Apacci on one side of the room, on the opposite side was Menoly and Loly. 

"Welcome back, Lord Aizen," They greeted him with a bow. 

"Looks like the office is still intact, did you find any more toys lying around waiting for us?" Gin asked half jokingly. 

"No sir, We've searched the entire house from top to bottom," Menoly spoke. Aizen who had not spoken intensely walked past the women and to his desk. "Not aware of Yuri's location yet?" He asked, his voice was filled with anger as he spoke. 

"Not yet, Lord Aizen," Loly replied. 

"Tia, I want the full report from the moment Yuri was taken,"

"Yes sir," Tia began. "After we were trapped in the hallway, two women, disguised as maids made off with Lady Yuri, we couldn't give chase so we went to check back on Sung-Sun and Mila. They are in recovery from their severe injuries, but there are no death counts, we assume the bombs were just distractions," 

"I want a full description o the women, Gin, have Ulquiorra repairing the security cameras," Aizen ordered.

"I want everyone working to find out who took my wife and where she is by the end of the day, understood,"

"Yes, Lord Aizen," They replied in unison. 

~~~~

Yuri moaned at the sensation as Aizen's tongue took long licks around her nipples. His hands roamed her body, making goosebumps appear on her skin. She stared down at him with an alluring gaze as his head suddenly disappeared between her legs.

"Lord Aizen," 

Yami frowned and pulled himself away from the crook of her neck. "Aizen? Is the influence of the drug causing you to hallucinate, princess," Yami slid his finger out of her fold and back inside, Yuri moaned and called out for Aizen once more.

"How am I supposed to enjoy this if you continue to think about another man?" He bit down on the area where her neck and shoulder connected. Yuri cried out from the pain, a smile crept across his face. 

"Such a pretty voice--"

A melodic sound emitted from his suit pocket. Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a loud ringing cell phone. A sinister smile appeared on his lips as he answered the press. As soon as he pressed the phone to his ear a loud overbearing voice roared.

"YAMI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Saionji. Is there a problem?"

"YOU WERE PAID TO BRING MY DAUGTHER TO ME A DAY AGO! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I'm looking down at her as we speak. Honestly, I planned on bringing her back to you," He started with a feign innocence. "But, once I got a good look at her, I just had to see what all the fuss was, and I've gotten myself in trouble," His free hand trailed down her thigh.

A loud growling sound was heard. "YOU AND AIZEN! BOTH OF YOU DISGUSTING PIGS! IF YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" 

"Is that right? How about we make a deal?" 

"And why would I do that?!"

"I have a plan, a plan that will get Sosuke Aizen out of both of our hairs," 

Saionji grew silent. "And what about my daughter?"

"This time she'll be returned to you, I solemnly swear,"

"What's this plan of yours?" Yami's sinister smirk only grew in size. 

~~~~

Yuri whined as she began to awake. Her head was felt heavy, she pushed herself up on the bed and looked around the room. 'My head is killing me,' Yuri cupped her forehead, she gasped as she realized her gown was gone, her body completely bare. 

"What has he done?" 

There was that long, annoying sound again. The sound of those double doors as they opened, Yuri snatched up the blankets, wrapping them around her body. She then waited for Yami to walk around the corner, but he didn't. A young woman did, she held a tray close to her chest, on top of the tray was a pitcher of water and a small glass. 

"Go-good Morning," She stammered. 

"..Who are you?"

"Excuse me, I'm Ami...I'm just the maid," Ami walked over to the bedside table slowly and placed the tray down. Yuri eyed the water suspiciously and back up at the girl. "I-I'm not thirsty,"

The girl sadly looked at Yuri. "You must drink as much fluid as you can, the drugs will leave your system much faster if yo do that,"

"Drug?"

"It's a powerful drug, Lord Yami normally just injects it but he didn't," Ami picked up the glass of water and handed it to Yuri. With shaky hands, Yuri took the glass from her and took small sips before letting the cold liquid slide down her body. "Please drink as much as you need, there's plenty," 

After Yuri finished the glass she nodded at the maid. "Why? Why are you helping me? Don't you work for that...man," Ami didn't reply right away, she just made a horribly sad expression. "I...do not work for him under my own accord," 

"I didn't mean to bring up such a private matter,"

"N-no it's okay, please drink some more water," She grabbed the pitcher and turned to Yuri, pouring more water into her glass. "I'm sorry your being forced to work here...I assure you I know how that feels," Yuri glanced out of the window, Aizen's face appeared in front of her, that face with that smirk, the man she actually missed. "But you don't seem unhappy about it,"

"Hm?" Yuri looked at her and tilted her head.

"You look so happy, this person must be someone you really care about," Ami smiled and Yuri blushed a bit. "Lord Aizen, the two of us didn't get a normal start but I eventually....Fell in love with him," Yuri's voice began to crack, tears immediately rolled down her face. "We got into an argument before he left for his trip and...," She sobbed. "I never told him to be safe," Ami began to panic as Yuri cried in front of her, she rustled through her uniform until she found what she was looking for. Yuri felt a cloth touch her cheek and wipe away her tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm terribly sorry," 

Yuri laughed softly and wiped her tears away from her face. "It's not your fault, I'm sorry," Ami pursed her lips. "He told you he was dead, didn't he?" Yuri looked up at Ami. "Sosuke Aizen is an enemy of Lord Yami, he is still alive, Lord Yami's attempt at his life failed," Yuri felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest. "He's alive?! Lord Aizen is alive?! You're telling me the truth?"

"I am, Lord Yami wanted to weaken your resolve, so he tells you the person you love most is gone," Ami stated putting her handkerchief back in her uniform pocket. "Thank you! How can I ever repay you?" 

"It's nothing...Really, I just don't want to see another woman suffer," 

"Alright," Yuri stood onto her feet. "I need to get back to Lord Aizen,"

"Ho-how do you plan to do that?"

"We-well, I can escape, somehow," 

"The doors to this penthouse can only unlock with a special key," 

"That's right...Those doors," 

"...Maybe I can help," 

"You'll help me?"

"Yes...Only if we can escape together," Ami said softly. "I've never tried to escape before, but I'm willing to risk my life to get out of here...," 

Yuri stared into her eyes, Ami was serious. She looked scared, yet brave, Yuri nodded in agreement. "We need to come up with a plan," Yuri put her finger to her chin and pondered. "Wait, I don't know your name," Ami said suddenly. 

"I'm Yuri, Yuri Saionji," She said proudly. 

"Alright Yuri, I'll help you come up with a plan, but we don't have much time, Lord Yami will be back soon,"

Yuri felt her heart racing, not in fear. She was ready to get out of her captor's grasp, even if it meant giving up her own life. Aizen's smile was the only thing she needed to push forward and she wasn't going to stop until they were in each other's arms once again.


	21. Chapter 21

Yuri grasped Ami's forearm and held on to it tightly. "Are you ready Ami?" 

"Y-yes, just do it before I back out again," 

"Right..," Yuri said and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I-I'm a little nervous," She admitted. Ami whipped her head around with a scared face. "D-don't say that you're the one doing the cutting," Ami whined and her arm began to shake. "Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, hold still, I'll count to three and I'll cut," Ami nodded and turned away from Yuri, she stared down at the tile of the bathroom floor and squeezed her eyes shuts. 

"1...2...3," Yuri dug the knife into the back of Ami's arm, the girl nearly howled in pain until she covered her lips with her own hand. Yuri moved quickly and sliced the skin open. Blood spilled onto the floor of the bathroom and spilled onto Yuri's hand. Without wasting another second Yuri pushed her index finger and thumb into the sea of crimson until she felt something small and hard. Ami felt Yuri pull her hand away from her wound. "I got it!" Yuri said with a cheerful tone. Ami held out her hand and Yuri gave her the small black object. Quickly, Yuri grabbed the first aid kit beside her feet and pulled out a thick black string and a long needle. "Gr-great job Yuri...," Ami said weakly. 

"I'm almost done, just give me a few more seconds and I'll close the wound,"

"Hurry," Ami whispered doing her best to withstand the pain. "I'm really sorry about this, Ami," She just shook her head and took a deep breath. "What's next?" Ami asked. "Now that we've got the tracking chip, keep it on you at all times, tonight Yami has another meeting, right?"

"Correct,"

"We'll escape tonight after he leave's,"

"But Lord Yami keeps guards in the front of the building at all times,"

"...Then we have to be smarter, can you get that drug you told me about?"

"Y-yes, I can grab it,"

"Alright, we'll have to inject some into the guards, or get them to drink it,"

"Okay, I'll do my best,"

"That's all I ask,"

Later that evening, Yuri stared out of the large window, the sun was setting over the city below. Her heart raced in anticipation. She prayed that by the end of the night she would be home. The sound of the double doors opening made her body tense. In the reflection of the window, she could make out Yami's form as he silently took steps toward her. 

"Good evening, princess," He spoke with an amused tone. "I'm glad to see your well, I wanted to let you sleep in, after last night I thought you could use the rest," She could feel the heat radiating from his body as he pressed himself against her back. His hand snaked around her, finding her chin and gently squeezing it. "What did you do to me?" Yuri asked softly. A cocky smile formed on his face and he buried his head into her neck. "I haven't done anything, yet," Yuri frowned and flinched as his hand made its way down her gown. "Our special time together was ultimately cut short, I had some important business to take care of, you understand," He withdrew his hand and stepped back. "Once again, I have something to take care of, it shouldn't take long. Once I return, I promise to give you all of my attention," Yuri didn't turn around to look at him as he walked back toward the door. "Just behave yourself until then, princess," The sound she heard was the double doors closing behind him, Yuri let out a loud sigh. She touched her fast beating heart, her body began to tremble with fear. 'I need to get out of here,'

~~~~

Ami held a tray close to her chest as she stood in front of Yuri's room. She was terrified. She couldn't move. Would she finally be able to escape? Many thoughts raced through her mind, but she was still determined to escape. Ami pulled a small badge up to the black lock beside the door, the double doors began to open and she stepped inside. Yuri shot up from her seat at the dining table. 

"Yuri,"

"Ami! Are you ready?"

"Y-yes," Ami replied nervously. Yuri put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm scared too but we have to do our best, no matter what," 

"I know," Ami put the tray down on the dining table and dug into her pocket. In her hand were two capped syringes, inside of the syringes was a gold colored liquid. "Once the drug is injected into their blood we have three minutes until it takes effect," 

"So we'll have to distract them afterward to buy time," Yuri took one of the syringes from her hands. "Let's go, we have to do this before Yami comes back," Ami clutched her syringes in her hands and hurried to the door with Yuri close behind her. The double doors opened as Ami approached and the two girls stepped outside. The long corridor was empty, there was no sign of life. "Okay, the elevator to the first floor is around that corner, two guards should be standing there," They leaned against the wall and tip-toed to the corner of the wall. Yuri peeked her head around the corner and spotted the two guards standing unmoving by the elevator doors. "Alright, I have an idea," Yuri said pulling back around the corner and staring down the end of the corridor. 

Yuri dashed down the hall, Ami stood up and pointed to her back. "Guards! She's escaping!" One of the guards turned to the other before running off behind Yuri with loud stomping steps. Ami hurried to the man at the elevator and looked up at him with sad, alluring eyes. "Y-you won't tell Lord Yami she managed to escape will you?" 

"Lord Yami will deal with you when he returns," He stated. "Just don't let it happen--" The man howled in pain as Ami swiftly stuck the syringe into his chest. He cowered back and fell onto his back. Ami gasped as she looked down at the man, he reached for the syringe and yanked it out with a grunt. "Y-you little bitch! I'll have your head for that!" As the man began to stand up his body began to tremble and his eyes narrowed. "What did you inject me with?!" Ami stepped back as he rose to his feet. She then realized he was slightly bigger than the other man. 'The drug is going to take longer to effect him!' The guard grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall behind her. Ami felt his fingertips digging into her throat, she brought her hands up to his and clawed at his skin. She gasped for air and her vision began to darken. 

"Get off!" A woman screamed. Ami watched at Yuri ran toward them, she raised her syringe slammed it into his arm. He screamed and dropped Ami. The guard doubled back and fell back. His body went limp but his face slowly began to form as if he were in a trance. "Are you alright?" Yuri asked as she held up Ami close to her chest. "I-I'm okay, let's hurry," Yuri helped her to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors open, Yuri waste no time and pulled Ami inside. She pressed the number one and the elevator began to descend. 

"We're almost there, hang on Ami," Yuri encouraged with a tender voice. "We're almost there," 

"I know, I was just scared, I thought I was going to die, thank you, Yuri," 

"No need to thank me," The elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly began to open. The large lobby was clear. Yuri felt her heart drop as she and Ami dashed out of the elevators. 

"You!!" Yuri turned to several guards running towards them. "Don't look back Ami! Keep running," 

"Okay!" The guards were right on their heels and reaching out for Ami. Yuri growled and threw herself at the man. The two toppled over and smashed into the other the guards and they stopped. "Yuri!!" Ami turned around on her heels and just as soon as she took a step closer to her, Yuri snapped at her. "Go away! Run!"

"I don't want to leave you!"

"Just go! Hurry!" Yuri screamed as she held onto a guard's wrist. Ami turned around and ran to the door. Yuri felt as if a long, peaceful sigh of relief left her body as Ami vanished outside. A strong strike to the back of her head sent her into darkness. Yuri collapsed to the ground with a small smile on her face.

Ami panted as she turned around. In the distance, she could see the large tower. "Yuri...I'll bring help! Just stay safe," Ami ran down the street of the city and disappeared into the crowd and city buildings.


	22. Chapter 22

The day after Yuri's failed escape attempt she was brought to Yami's office. He was not happy after receiving the news about the commotion from the previous night. "You, princess are a tough young woman," Yami said sitting in front of Yuri in a large leather chair. "You were so cunning," Yami rested his head on his hand and smirked. "And what's worst me beautiful kitten has escaped,"

"She didn't belong to you," Yuri replied sternly. The guard holding her arms behind her back squeezed her limbs and she hissed in pain. 

"No matter, we'll find here eventually," 

"Not without that tracking chip," Yuri felt a sense of victory when Yami's smirk disappeared. "I took it out, Ami is hopefully far away from you by now," Yami sat up straight and his fist clenched. "You really did think everything through, haven't you?" Yami stood up from his chair and grabbed her cheeks, squeezing hard, Yuri winced as his fingertips dug into her skin. "She's safe but now what about you?"

"Lord Aizen will come for me,"

"Still relying on Sosuke?"

"I know he's alive, Ami told me everything," He blinked slowly and his grip on her face loosened. Yuri's head was tossed to the side when his hand connected with her cheek. She sobbed from the instant pain and blood rolled down the corner of her lips. "Since you know everything, let's have a chat with Sosuke, together," 

~~~~

Tia stared down at her wounded comrades as they slept peacefully in their beds. Mila was covered in some burns and suffered a broken wrist while Sung-Sun was suffering from deep cuts.

"Did they wake up yet?" Tia asked turning to Szayelaporro. "Not yet, but their wounds aren't deadly, they will heal in a few weeks time, just be patient,"

"Easier said than done,"

"...You haven't located Lord Aizen's wife?"

"No, our lady, it's as if she had vanished off the face of the earth, someone erased all of our video surveillance,"

"What has Lord Aizen done?"

"He's enraged, the only person who could have been so sly is no one other than Yami himself, so Lord Aizen is going to go after him,"

The door to the room slammed opened, Appaci panted and leaned against the door trying to catch her breath. "Th-there you are Tia!" 

"What's going on Appaci?" She asked the woman, Appaci looked as if she had been running ten miles. Sweat was visible on her skin and her hair was a mess. "There's a woman....Downstairs....She's....got information about....Lady Yuri," Apacci managed to say through deep breathes. 

~~~~

"Please! You have to believe me!" Ami cried. Aizen stared down at the woman suspiciously. "Yuri helped me escape last night! If you don't hurry and do something she'll be killed!"

"Silence woman!" Loly shouted back. "Why should my Lord believe anything you say, you claim yourself you work for Yami," 

"You're not listening! I don't work for him, I was just wor--"

"Kaname, take her to the basement until I can further interview her," Aizen interrupted her as he stood up from his desk. He was truthfully tired, exhausting all resources to find the Yuri. It didn't show but he hadn't eaten or slept since they returned to the mansion, his temper was short and he was in no mood for tricks. 

"No your making a big mistake! Please listen!" Ami shouted as the tall man grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back. 'What do I do? How can I convince him? Yuri...I'm sorry,' 

'I didn't get the chance to tell him good-bye' Yuri's voice spoke from the back of her mind. Ami stood up straight and opened her mouth to speak. "She's fallen in love with you!" 

The sudden outburst made him stop, the room grew quiet. "Yuri, she's in love with you, she told me herself! When you left, she was upset and forgot to give a send-off, she just wants to see you once more and tell you herself! I saw her fight so hard just to try and escape so she could see you again," 

Aizen's tired gaze began to light up slowly. "Lord Aizen, it wouldn't hurt to investigate Yami further, right? He's our enemy anyway," Tia said with an accepting tone. Loly snapped her head at Tia and snarled. "Tia are you crazy?! Do you really want to put our Lord in danger over some girls words?!" 

"If what she say's is true then let me go in your stead, Lord Aizen, if anything is amiss I'll contact you right away," 

"Enough! Lord Aizen we should just throw her down into the cellar and wait--"

"Tia, prepare the cars," Aizen ordered. "I want everyone on their way to the penthouse tower, now," A small smirk appeared on Tia's face. "Yes, sir!"

"Kaname, take the girl to the lounge room and keep an eye on her," 

"Yes sir,"

"Lord Aizen! This is dangerous!" Loly protested, he glared at her in the corner of his eye. She pursed her lips and cowered under his gaze. "Whether the girl is speaking the truth or not, I'll get rid of Yami either way, be it now or later," Aizen walked around his desk and headed toward the door along with Tia. Ami walked down the hall with a sigh of relief. 'Yuri! Hang on!'

~~~~

In the back of his white car, Aizen examined his gun before sliding it into his holster. "Don't you think it would have been better to go to Yami discreetly?" Gin questioned. "Who said anything about sneaking up on him?" Aizen said with a cheeky smirk. Gin sighed and looked outside of his window, driving close behind them were a large parade of white cars. "And bringing this many of people?"

"Didn't I say I planned on getting rid of Yami?"

"I'm just saying the element of surprise is always effective,"

"Agreed," Aizen picked up the phone to the car and began to dial a number while placing it against his ear. "But I'd rather retrieve my wife as quickly as possible," 

The phone began to ring. After a few rings, the call connected and a man's chuckled was heard.

"Sosuke, what's with the sudden phone call?"

"Yami, I've heard you have someone who belongs to me," 

"Really now? That's funny, I heard the same, you picked up a kitten that ran away from home, but I'm willing to compromise. Bring back my kitten and I'll let you have your wife back," 

"No! No! Don't Lord Aizen!" A woman's voice screamed. "Get off me!" 

"She's quite feisty, is this the type of women you've been into lately, Sosuke," 

"More or less, she tends to start kicking and screaming when backed into a corner," 

"Is that right? Well she's been a handful, I'll gladly hand her over, meet me at the penthouse towers and I'll let you get one last look at her before you die," 

"I'll look forward to that," 

"Good. Princess, wouldn't you like to hear your husband voice?" Aizen heard what sounded like walking before a woman's heavy breathing came to his ear. "I would recognize that voice anywhere, are you alright? Yuri?" Aizen joked with a small smile. She sniffled and sobbed into the phone. "Lord Aizen...Please come take me home," She pleaded.

"Don't cry, Yuri," Aizen said sternly into the phone. "Don't let him see you cry,"

She hiccuped and slowed her breathing. "Alright...,"

"I'm coming to bring you home,"

"I know you will," He heard her smile before the voice was replaced with Yami's. 

"Looks like we've set a date, don't be late, Sosuke,"

The phone went dead, Aizen dropped his back into down beside him. "Well? How does our lady sound?"

"....Terrified,"

"Sounds about right, she's with Yami," Gin looked back outside. "Tsk, and it looks like it about to start raining too, what a day this is going to bed,"

"Let's just make this quick, I hate to keep my wife waiting,"

"Yeah, yeah just keep it together until we get home,"


	23. Chapter 23

Rain hit the windows as thunder roared from the sky. Yuri looked out of the window of the corridor as Yami held her close. "Perfect weather for such a day," Yuri glared at him. "How can you enjoy this?" Yami just laughed and stroked her long hair. "I would have like to enjoy much more, but it seems out time has been cut short," The elevator doors open and he forced her inside. Sachi and Ai grabbed her by her arms and forced them behind her. "Once we get down there don't do anything stupid," Ai said pulling out a small blade, she pressed the cool blade up to her neck. "Easy Ai, I want her unharmed until Sosuke see's her," Ai pulled the blade away and groaned in disappointment. The doors closed and the elevator began to descend. Yuri felt her heart throbbing in anticipation. Just a few floors down was Aizen, waiting for her. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Standing in the lobby was Aizen and behind were a lobby full of familiar faces. Yuri took a step forward but Ai pulled her back. 

They stepped out of the elevator and Yami raised his hand, from the halls behind them many men rushed inside the lobby. They stood firmly behind Yami and he smiled. "Long time no see Sosuke," 

"You haven't changed a bit, Yami," Aizen and Yuri locked eyes. "I would like to take my wife home with me," 

"Well, we still have business to settle here, Ai, Sachi, take my princess back upstairs," Yami instructed. 

"Yes sir," Ai replied and the two girls dragged her back into the elevator. "No! Let me go! Lord Aizen!" The doors of the elevator open and ascended back upstairs. Yami's men stepped in front of the elevator, blocking it. "If you want her so badly, try and take her," 

Thunder roared from the sky and Aizen reached for the gun in his holster. "I planned on it,"

~~~~

"Get off me!" Yuri shouted as she resisted against Ai's grasp. "Hold still! I warned you didn't I?" Ai shouted. She turned to her partner and raised an eyebrow. "Sachi? Hey, why haven't you said a word yet? This is our chance to show this idiot a lesson," Sachi didn't reply. "What's wrong with you?" The girl turned around and glanced at her before turning back to the opening elevator doors. She stepped out and Ai narrowed her eyes. Ai followed Sachi silently and put her knife back. 

"What happened to your eye?" Ai questioned. She threw Yuri down against the wall. Sachi stopped moving. "It couldn't have healed so quickly," Yuri looked back and forth between the two girls. "Turn around," Ai demanded. The girl slowly did and stared at her. Ai reached into her pocket and reached for a black gun.

A loud gunshot echoed in the hall. Ai fell onto the floor and cradled her shoulder. Blood rolled out of her wound and onto the corridor floor. 

"I was so close...," Sachi began as she stepped closer to Ai. "If you had just kept your mouth shut I would've let you live," 

"Wh-who are you?! Where's Sachi?"

"I had a good plan, but it wasn't perfect," She mumbled to herself. Ai reached into her pocket for her gun again but the woman pulled her trigger and Ai screamed, clutching her leg. The woman reached down and pulled Ai's gun from her pocket. 

"Everything was so convenient, Yami even named his cute little assassin after little old me," She grabbed her long blue hair and tossed it aside. Revealing a woman with long, flowing purple hair. "You're that woman!" Ai shouted.

"It's...you," Yuri whispered as she stared at the woman. "Violet," 

"Well, that's just an alias," Violet smiled and winked at Yuri. "I go by many names," 

"Wh-where's the real Sachi?!" Ai shouted. 

"Oh, that girl,"

A few days ago~~~~~

Sachi slammed her glass down onto the bar and cupped her bandaged eye. 'Lord Yami is indeed cruel!' Her eye throbbed as she thought about the punishment she received the previous night. Yami ordered her severe punishment after they brought Yuri back with a head wound. Sachi pushed herself off her bar stool and stumbled towards the back door. Once she got outside, the drunk girl stumbled and pushed past several customers waiting outside. Sachi walked clumsily to the alleyway and pulled out a lighter and cigarette from her purse. "Once...my eye heals up! I'll show that stupid bitch a true beating," She slurred as she put the cigarette between her lips. The rapid sound of footsteps caught her attention and she slowly turned her head. In a split second, she locked eyes with a purple haired woman, in her hand was a large knife. Sachi gasped and reached for her own weapon in her purse. The woman was faster, she knocked the drunk girl back on her heels and drove the large blade into her chest. Sachi looked up at the woman before her vision faded to black. 

"Nam....ika...,"

~~~~

"Y-you killed Sachi!?" 

"I'll be honest, I could have killed you but she was the exact build as me and we shared the same name, thank your Lord Yami for that," Violet pressed her gun to Ai's temple and Yuri covered her hands with her mouth as the sound of the gun rang out. 

~~~~

"This is truly unlike you to all out for a woman, Sosuke!" Yami shouted from behind a pillar, his gun close to his chest. "Have you fallen for her?"

Aizen didn't reply as he skillfully rolled over a large table and flipped it over, pressing his back against it. "You have a bad habit of taking what belongs to me, Yami, I've just come to repay you for that,"

"Is that right?" Yami rushed across the lobby and leaped over the table. Aizen had reappeared beside him and delivered a strong punch to Yami's cheek and he stumbled back. Yami glared at him before dodging his next punch and pulling out a small blade from his pocket. Aizen moved his head to the side slightly as Yami left a small cut on her face. Both men pulled away and stare each other down, the sound of guns, and screaming could be heard throughout the tower. "My princess is waiting for me, I've yet to taste her beautiful skin, so let's get this over with," 

"Someone like you wouldn't appreciate the taste," Aizen rushed toward him with quick speed. "You'll only poison her,"

~~~~

Yuri gasped and shot up, she was sitting in the back of a long limo and across from her was Violet, and another girl sitting beside her. 

"You're awake, I do apologize for that horrific scene you saw," Violet said with an apologetic tone. "You've even got dirty," Yuri looked down at her gown, it was stained with blood. The blood of Ai. "Who are you?" Yuri asked.

Violet smiled and tapped her temple with her index finger. "I go by many names, but my birth name is Namika,"

"Namika?"

"To be more specific, I'm known as the woman who betrayed Sosuke Aizen," Yuri instantly narrowed her eyes. 'His first love. This woman?' 

"What do you want with me?" 

"I just wanted to tell you my plan and give you some advice," 

"I don't want to hear this, take me back to Lord Aizen," 

Namika just giggled. "Have you fallen in love with that man?" Yuri couldn't hide her cherry red cheeks. "Well, let me tell you my plans," Namika crossed her legs and leaned on them with her elbow. "I'm going to kill him,"

Yuri's eyes widen in shock. "Why? Why? Lord Aizen--,"

"He wants to kill me too, don't you know? The one's who hurt and betrayed him, he wants them all dead, Yami, me and your father,"

"I know that but...I want to teach Lord Aizen about forgiveness! If he lets all of his hatred go, then other's wouldn't have to suffer, so plea-,"

"And what if Sosuke can't forgive? What will you do? Will you let the man you love kill your own flesh and blood?"

"Not if I can ch--,"

"Change him?" 

Yuri sat stunned in silence. Was this woman reading her like an open book? Or, was she speaking from experience. 

"Whether or not you plan to try and 'change' Sosuke Aizen, I will kill him and if you get in my, I'll kill you too," Yuri squeezed her gown and her fist shook. "I'm not just killing him because I want to, if I want my own empire to grow, It's required,"

"This is all for money?" 

"Wake up, this world revolves around money,"

"Sakura, stop the car," 

"Driver, this is a good place to stop," The short black haired woman said through an intercom. The car began to slow before stopping completely. Sakura opened the car door. "You're free to go," Yuri didn't wait for any more words as she hurried out of the car. Sakura closed the door behind her. The cold rain immediately began to soak her to the bone.

"OH! Yuri, one more thing," Namika sat across from Sakura and looked at her from the window. "I forgot to mention the advice I wanted to give you," 

"Advice?"

"You should come work for me," Namika said boldly.

"What?" Yuri looked at her as if she were crazy.

"All you have to do is call me now and then, give me information about Aizen and maybe I'll give you your own position in my empire, more money and power for us girls," Namika winked and rolled her window up, the limo drove away, leaving Yuri standing in the rain, alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Aizen drove his knee it's Yami's abdomen and the man hunched over, he staggered away and cradled his stomach. Yami lifted his gun, pointing it at Aizen"You...You've gotten stronger, Sosuke, or is that woman driving you?"

Aizen raised his gun and aimed it at Yami. In the distance, the sound of sirens approached. Aizen pulled his trigger and Yami fell to his knees but he quickly pulled his own. Aizen stepped aside but the bullet still managed to dig into his shoulder.

"Lord Aizen!" Gin turned to the sound and rushed from behind a pillar. He hooked Aizen's arm around his neck and pulled him behind a large desk. "Gin...I'm fine...Where's Yuri?" He said between heavy breaths.

"I haven't gotten word about her yet, we have to go,"

"Not...Without Yuri,"

"Don't be stubborn, your hurt," Gin lifted him up again and put his finger to his ear. "Lord Aizen is hurt and the police are headed this way, everyone retreat, if anyone has Lady Yuri in their sights retrieve her and meet us at the car,"

~~~~

Tia looked down at the dead woman. She studied her corpse and growled. "We're too late! Someone else was here,"

"Geez, someone really went overboard," Apacci cringed at the hole on her temple.

"We have to get back, Lord Aizen is injured,"

"I heard, we'll have to check the security camera and find out who took Lady Yuri," The two girls hurried back down the corridor and into the elevator.

In the back of the limo, Aizen held his wound as blood spilled out of his shoulder. "We need to get your shoulder look at right away,"

"Yuri?"

"We haven't found her yet and Yami made a run for it," The sound of a phone began to ring. Gin leaned over and reached into Aizen's front pocket and pulled out a cellphone. Aizen grabbed the phone from Gin with his free hand.

Aizen answered it and put his phone to his ear.

"Lord Aizen?"

"Yuri? Where are you?"

~~~~

After scrambling for some loose change she found in the phone booth floor, she managed to call Aizen. The rain poured outside of the booth, hard. It looked like it was never going to stop. She sat on the cold floor and hugged herself, she was cold, sad and alone. The only thing she could think about was seeing Aizen. Hoping, praying he would come soon. A bright light made her flinch and she heard a car door slam. The doors to the booth slammed opened and above her was what she had been praying for. His brown eyes, those brown eyes that could make anyone swoon. "Yuri,"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob.

"Lord Aizen!" As she reached down to touch her, she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. Finally, she was in his arms and there was no way she was ever letting go.

~~~~

"All finished," Szayelaporro stood up straight and examined the bandaged shoulder. "You'll need to rest for a couple of weeks, don't use this shoulder if you don't have to," He instructed and began to clean up his tools. Yuri stepped out of the bathroom in a white, fluffy robe.Szayelaporro left the bedroom and let the door close behind him. "Are you done?" She asked, walking up to the couch. Aizen adjusted his robe and looked up at her. "I am. How was your shower?"

"I hadn't had a decent shower in a few days, so I got carried away," Yuri joked and sat beside him. "What happened with Yami?"

"He managed to escape, but I want to know how you ended up outside in the rain," Yuri bit her lip. "I...I was picked up...by Namika," The name seemed to make Aizen's skin crawl and his full attention was on her.

"I've met her before but I didn't know who she was, she told me her name was Violet,"

"Did she harm you?" He asked with a soft voice. Yuri shook her head. "She went on about her goal to kill you, and...She wants me to help her," Aizen raised his brown eyebrow. "Lord Aizen, she's really set on killing you, I couldn't convince her to back down,"

Aizen was quiet for a while before he replied. "What will you do, Yuri?"

"What do you mean? Are you asking if I will take her offer?" Aizen was silent again, Yuri's eyes explored his face. Trying her very best to read him. "What do I have to do in order for you to trust me?"

"Yuri, enough, get some sleep," Aizen pushed himself off the couch and silently headed to his bar. Yuri gazed into his back as he walked away. Her heart throbbed and she felt her blood beginning to boil in anger. Aizen was a difficult man. A difficult man indeed, but she didn't care. One way or another she was going to find a way to get him to trust her. 

She watched Aizen pour himself a glass of wine into his glass.

The hurt he had been through, all of the lies and betrayal. He didn't have friends nor family to turn to, Aizen bared everything and he didn't care if he hurt. Yuri stood up from her seat and she squeezed the large cuffs of her robe."I want to make a deal with you,"

"A deal? You are not in any position to demand terms from me," He said with a playful smirk. He was right, what leverage did she have over Aizen to demand a deal.

"Um...F-fine....Let's play a game," Aizen face became inscrutable. He placed the glass to his lips and his smirk reappeared. After he took a sip of his wine he put the glass back down. "A game. What kind of game?" 

The sound of her heartbeat began to pound in her ears. Yuri took a deep breath and swallowed the huge lump in her throat before finally opening her mouth. Aizen must have been able to see the blush on her cheeks because his smile began to grow. This was the only way to get his attention, other than drinking. Something she knew he loved to do a lot.

"If...If you can make me come in under five minutes,"

Aizen's eyes flashed dangerously and he chuckled before making his way towards Yuri agonizingly slow. She flinched and took a step back with each step he made towards her. 

"And if I win?" He was getting closer. She stepped further away. 

"Th-then I'll drop the subject and never bring it up again," She said softly. Yuri felt her back press against the wall. When she looked up Aizen stood only centimeters away, looming over her. "Interesting....And If you win?"

"You! You have to trust me, tell me everything, how you feel. Tell me about your dreams, goals and your secrets...I want to know everything about you," 

"Is that right?" 

"D-do we have a deal?" Yuri asked, trying her best to sound brave. He leaned against her ear and chuckled. "Deal,"

~~~~

Yuri sat in the middle of the bed, the entire room was only lit up by the moon. She shook as Aizen grabbed the belt to her robe and pulled it loose. Her robe fell open and down onto the bed. His hand lightly traced her smooth stomach and she flinched, his soft touches sent shivers down her spine. "Such a beautiful body," He said huskily, his hand made it's way to her breast and he pressed his thumb down on her perky nipple. Yuri set her mouth into a hard line. Aizen noticed and smirked, he wanted to hear her sweet voice in his ears. His mouth opened and wrapped around her nipple, Yuri's back straightened and she moaned softly behind her own lips, forcing back the moan. His tongue began to move around in his mouth, increasing the pleasure rushing through her body. Aizen laughed softly and pulled away. "We haven't done it in so long, Yuri. Will you manage to hold on?" 

He was right, she could feel her liquid being to slip through her folds. She just grabbed the sheet beneath her and hung on as if her life were in danger. A small yelp left her lips as Aizen pushed her onto her back. In a flash, he moved in between her legs and the moment his tongue touched her warmth she slapped a hand over her mouth. He slipped two fingers past her folds and she slipped, a moan could be heard from under her hands. "Ah...ah, Lord Aizen," He continued to lick the bud between her legs and thrust his fingers into her heat. Yuri threw her head back as his fingers hit the spot along her walls that drove her over the edge. "Don't!" She cried, his pace increased and her back arched off the bed. Yuri tugged at the sheets and pulled on them, hoping something, anything could cushion the pleasure. Her game seemed as if it were coming to an end as her walls tightened around his fingers. 

"No...," She whimpered. 

"Tell me, is this what you imagined Yuri?" He teased and he looked up at her. Yuri's teeth clenched when his tongue rubbed harder against her clit. Moans erupted from her throat, Yuri reached between her legs and attempted to push his head away, but to no avail. Then she felt her climax edging it's way out.

"I...No!" 

The combination between his tongue and fingers felt unreal to her. The waves of pleasure rushing through her body seemed unending. She was so close, a part of her desperately hung on while the other was pleading for the release. 

Beep Beep Beep! 

"What's that noise?" Yuri asked meekly. Aizen ceased his movements and climbed back up her body. He kissed her stomach and breast, resting his head on her neck. With a soft chuckle, he spoke.

"It means I lost," Yuri turned to the clock beside the bed. A timer. It was a timer going off. "I didn't come?" 

"No...," He sighed and pushed himself up with his good arm. "No you didn't, I'm surprised. You'd normally come within a minute or two," 

"So...Then our deal?"

"I'm well aware I lost, so I won't back out of our deal,"

"Really?"

"However, I won't tell you everything,"

"But you said--,"

"Yuri, I'll tell you my feelings, my goals, what I want and when I want it but, the past is the past, I want it to stay there,"

"So? You'll still talk to me about other things, like your work?"

"Yes,"

"Okay....What's your favorite food?"

"...Is that really the first thing you want to ask me?"

"N-not really, but it's the only thing that comes to mind,"

"Anything else?"

"I'll never betray you, Lord Aizen," He gazed into her green eyes as she spoke to him. "Do you believe that?"

"...I do,"

"You paused,"

"I did not,"

"You did too," 

"Lord Aizen....I won't betray you, ever,"

"And why is that?"

"Because....," She bit her lip and her cheeks flushed. "Because I love you," Aizen seemed to be surprisingly shocked at her words. His shocked face was replaced with a gentle, loving smile. One she had never seen, a smile that looked so foreign to her. 

"H-had you not noticed?"

He cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against her, gently. 

"Who knows,"

"Huh? Wait did you notice?"

"It's late, it's time for bed," He crawled beside her and yanked the covers down. "You said you'd tell me everything," Yuri said as he pulled her under the blankets. "I did, but you didn't specify when," 

"Lord Aizen!!" She whined against his chest. He kissed her forehead and laughed. 

"Patience is a virtue, Yuri,"

He heard the girl loudly groan before snuggling up to his chest. 

'I love you, my angel,'


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the climax of our story, so I'll post some side stories and extra's every now and then. I hope you enjoy them and the future progression of the story. Thank you to everyone who's sent me reviews and kept up with it thus far. Especially Holasoyblossom! Thank you!

"Ami! Please take care of yourself! Come by and visit me anytime, okay?" 

"I will, I will, thank you for all your help, Yuri, I'll never forget you," 

'Departure Line A is ready to board, please have your tickets ready at the gate' A woman spoke overhead. The two girls exchanged glances and wrapped their arms around each other, sobbing loudly.

"Geez, could she be any more embarrassing, people are staring at us," Appaci groaned as she watched the two girls cry. 

"Well, she's not good at hiding her feeling at all," Mila spoke and shook her head at the scene. 

"Lady Yuri, please control yourself or she'll miss her flight," Sung-Sun said pulled the two girls apart. Ami began to walked away with her ticket in hand and headed for her flight. "Ami! Be safe!" Yuri screamed out once more before her friend vanished. She continued to sob all the way back to the car. Tia sat in the driver's seat and rubbed her temples as they got into the back.

"My Lady please, Lord Aizen was generous enough to reward her with a large sum of money," Tia pleaded, wishing the girl would stop crying.

"And send her far away so Yami couldn't get his vile hands on her again," Sung-Sun assured as she handed Yuri a tissue from the tissue box beside her. Yuri wiped her face and nodded. "I know," She hiccuped. "But I'm just so happy for her, it's emotional!" Yuri cried as tears quickly welled back into her eyes.

The four women groaned loudly as the car pulled out of it parking spot. 

~~~~

Aizen sat in his chair at the head of the long table in the dining room. A large selection of food awaited in front of him. He hadn't eaten in a few days since the search for Yuri began, his appetite had returned and it showed. 

The door to the dining room opened, Yuri walked inside and smiled at him. "Good morning, Lord Aizen," 

"Did your friend make it onto her flight?"

"She did...Thank you for helping her,"

"...It was just a reward for her assistance in locating you," He replied picking up his fork. Yuri eyed his other arm resting in a sling. She hopped over to his side and took his fork from his hand. "Can I help?"

"Aren't you in a good mood this morning?" 

"I just want to help, that's all," She slowly pushed the fork into his mouth and a small smirk appeared on his face. Yuri stepped back and raised her eyebrow. "What is it?" 

"Feed me with your hands,"

"M-my hands? Why?" 

"Just the fruits, there's whipped cream on them so be careful," Yuri turned to the bowl of strawberries covered in whipped cream. She picked one up and turned back to Aizen. He opened his mouth and she placed the fruit inside, a blush appeared on her cheeks as he sucked a bit of whipped cream off her finger as she pulled it away. 

Yuri didn't take her eyes away from his erotic gaze as she continued to feed him. He licked his lips seductively and all she could do was react. The way his tongue moved sent shivers down her spine. "It's sweet," He whispered. 

"D-do you want more?" She stammered. 

"I do...But I'd prefer to finish this in the bedroom," Yuri blushed, his hands had begun to move up her thighs and between her legs. "Wouldn't you like that Yuri?"

She dropped her head, trying to hide her face. Aizen smiled at the gentle nod of her head.

~~~~

"You failed!!? Failed!! And where is my daughter now!!?" Saionji shouted at the screen. Yami rubbed his ears. 

"Probably back at home with Sosuke," Yami replied looked down at his computer screen. 

"What?!!"

"Please don't shout Saionji," Namika sighed. "You'll blow my ears out,"

"First, you take my daughter and back out of our deal and then, you told me you'd kill Aizen and return her to me! What kind of game are you playing Yami!!?"

"I get it, I get, you want your precious daughter back, but let me bring ONE more plan to your attention,"

"No! I 've heard enough of your plans! Why shouldn't I have you killed just for breaking our deal?"

"Saionji, please hear him out, and then we'll go from there,"

Yami narrowed his eyes at Namika before continuing to speak. "I want to first explain what happened, my plan was indeed working until Namika here killed my assassin and made off with her, and she even let her go free,"

"She did what?!"

"Don't go pointing fingers here, Yami, I have plans to deal with Aizen on my own and those assassins were mere jokes, I got rid of them both without breaking a sweat," 

"Bragging are we?"

"The both of you idiots shut up!!" Saionji shouted. "I should kill you both! And then deal with Aizen myself,"

"Which bring me back to what I was saying earlier," Yami replied. "Why exactly have you not attacked Aizen head on yourself,"

"You idiot, if I knew that was a wise decision I would have done it already! Look at all the people who have tried that, they are either dead or shorting their life, I head he nearly kill you the other night,"

"...True, but you can't get rid of the infestation unless you do something about it, I was just having a little fun with Sosuke," He laughed. "Anyway, back to my idea, I say the three of us work together," 

"Together?" Namika scoffed. "Are you mad?"

"Think about it, our main objective is to get rid of Sosuke Aizen's enormous empire and to do that, we need to get rid of Sosuke," Yami stated. 

"...Well based on what his cute little wife said, his goal right now is to get rid of those who betrayed him, including you old man," Namika replied as she put her finger to her chin with a smirk. Saionji flinched and growled. 

"So? What do you say? Afer I recover and we gather our resources, how about we get rid of Sosuke, once and for all?"

"...Alright...I guess I like the sound of that?" Namika said flashing a smile with her purple lips. 

"And you old man? What do you say?"

"I say no," He objected firmly. "You two...Even together...You two are dumber than I thought," Saionji began as he slammed his fist onto his desk. 

"Do you honestly think going head on with Sosuke Aizen is a smart move? I've known that man longer than the two of you combined, I've seen the things he's capable of, the tricks up his sleeve, the people he knows! Underneath that cocky smile is a psychopath waiting to be released...And the three of us, we're the one's who turned him into the monster he is today, and don't think I don't know the history between you two either, Namika, Yami, you two slept together behind Sosuke's back and you think I didn't know, hell if I knew Aizen did too....So I refuse to have any hand in going after that monster. I'll bring back my daughter on my own and without sinking myself deeper into hell," 

Saionji's screen went black and the room grew silent. 

"He's right you know," Namika said breaking the silence. "Sosuke is a mad man if you provoke him after his parents were killed, he torn down every other empire that stood in his way in less than a week, a murderer, a ruthless man, and going up against him is practically suicide,"

"Are you backing out too?" Yami asked.

"Of course not, if I have to go up against god himself to get more power and money, so be it if I dance with the devil,"

A wicked smirk grew on Yami's face and he nodded. 

"So it's settled then. How long will it take you to gather resources?"

"Give me some time, a few months at least,"

"Come back to me when you've done that, in the meantime, I'll be plotting in my lair," Yami joked and Namika's screen blackened. Yami turned to the large sea of water from his villa window. 

"This is going to be fun,"

~~~~~

Yuri shuffled in her sheets. Her back was pressed against something hard, she opened her eyes and turned her head. Behind her Aizen slept soundly, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding onto her tightly. She smiled and turned herself around, pressing her bare chest against his. 'He slept beside me today...,' Yuri cupped his cheek and traced his lips with her thumb. 'He's scowling in his sleep' She couldn't help herself and pushed the corners of his lips up into a smile. A giggle left her lips and she grabbed pushed the skin up between his eyebrows. She softly laughed and she squeaked when Aizen's hand slipped between her legs and found her bud. "If you have the energy to play with my face I must not have worn you out ass much I thought,"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were sleeping...," She whispered as her face flush from the embarrassment. "I was...And you should take some responsibility and put me back to sleep," Aizen rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him, straddling his hips. "I-if you're tired we can do this another time," She said becoming flustered quickly. Aizen ignored her and pushed himself into her entrance. Yuri shivered from the shooting pleasure rushing through her body. She stared down at him, he had a devilish smirk on his face and she felt him grip her waist. 

Yuri lowered her head and brought her waist up. She knew what he wanted. Her waist came back down his shaft and she moaned softly at the sensation. "It's hard..," She whispered aloud to herself. Aizen's chuckled as she rolled her hips faster on top of him. Yuri felt his grip loosen and she stared into his face. His eyes were closed and his brows we scrunched together. 

"Yuri," She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. He was moaning and calling out her name, Yuri rolled her hips quicker and stared down at his face more, waiting for the next reaction. Aizen lifted his head back and moaned softly again. Yuri pushed herself up with his hard chest and bit her lip as her walls began to clench. She was reaching her climax every time she slid up and down his manhood. 

"Does it feel good, Sosuke?" 

Aizen opened his eyes and his grip on her hips tighten again, he pushed her up and slammed her back down. Yuri cried out as his hips raised to meet her. "S-so-Sosuke!" 

"Say is again," He demanded in a dark tone. "Let me hear it,"

She clawed at his chest as his actions were getting rougher and faster, sending her over the edge. "Sosuke! Sosuke! More!" She collapsed onto his hard chest and his hips continued to ram into hers harshly. Yuri's moans began to form into screams of pleasure. He was hitting deep inside her walls non-stop and the pleasure was unbearable. Aizen flinched as she bit down onto his chest, trying desperately to cushion the pleasure. "Sosuke!!" Yuri froze as her orgasm came gushing from her entrance, Aizen didn't stop and continued to hit her spot. "No! Sosuke! I already--," She tried to pull her hips away but he held her down firmly. "More," He muttered, taking her nipple into his mouth. Yuri felt the pleasure rushing into her stomach, she couldn't fight against the pleasure and she didn't want to. Aizen continued his thrusting until she felt her climax coming back.

"So-Sosuke! I'm coming!" She screamed. He bit down gently on her hard nipple and she felt herself release, after a few more thrust Aizen released himself into her warmth. Yuri closed her eyes and panted against his chest weakly, she rolled off of him and laid beside Aizen, sweat glistening her body. She felt the bed shift under her and the feeling of her legs being spread open. Yuri's eyes snapped open and she found Aizen positioning himself between her legs. 

"N-no....Sosuke...I-I can't take anymore...," She huffed and tried to close her legs but he had already buried his head into her neck and the feeling of him re-entering her nearly drove her mad. "Once more, I want to hear you say my name more," He whispered into her ear, his tongue trailed up the side of her ear and he bit down onto her neck. 

"Sosuke! Sosuke! Sosuke!" She screamed. "I'll say it forever! Just...Just wait, I feel like I'm going crazy!" Aizen licked and sucked at her neck. Yuri grabbed his forearms as his hips raised and slammed down onto her. He wasted no time regaining in fast and hard speed from earlier. "S-So-Sosuke!" She said with a hiccup. "Does it feel good?" He asked, taking another lick of her neck. "Ye-ye-yes! It feels so good!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" She admitted. He increased his pace and she felt the bed rocking into the wall. "Sosuke! Sosuke! Oh, Sosuke!" 

"I love you, Yuri," He said against her ear. Yuri dug her nails into his flesh, his speed was unreal. Her walls wrapped around him and she arched her back off the bed, they released together and he stopped his movements. The only sound in the room was the sound of their heavy breathing. 

Aizen sat up and pulled her right leg over his head and closed them tightly together before positioning himself at her entrance. Yuri could only turn her torso as he had a firm on her waist and legs.

"Sosuke! I really can't come anymore," She panicked. He chuckled and leaned into her ear. "Forgive me, Yuri I've become addicted to the way you say my name,"

"Narcissist," Yuri snapped back. Aizen pushed himself into her with a seductive laugh. 

"I suppose I am,"


	26. Chapter 26 Extra P.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our first extra, it's a somewhat lengthy seven chapters! Enjoy!

A month later~~~~

"Really? A vacation?!" Yuri shouted standing over Aizen, he looked up from the couch and closed his book. Reaching up Aizen took off his black glasses. "I completed all my work and I'm free for a while. Where would you want to go?" 

She squealed and clapped her hands together. "The beach! The beach!" Aizen smiled at her excited manner as she hopped in place. "Alright, I know just the place,"

"Yeah? When do we leave? When?!" She stopped hopping and inched closer to his face. "Today," Aizen got up from the couch and tossed his book onto the coffee table in front of him. Yuri's previous squeal was no match for the one that erupted from her lips. 

~~~~

Yuri got into the passenger seat of Aizen's car and he closed the door behind her. "Gin, I'm leaving you in charge, make sure the house stay's in order, we'll return in a week,"

"Leave everything to me, I'll keep the house nice and tidy," Gin replied, Aizen walked around to the driver side and got inside. The car started and Yuri rolled down her window, everyone waved at her and she waved back. "See you, everyone! Stay safe!" Yuri shouted as they disappeared out of the gate.

Gin whirled around to everyone and raised his arms. "Alright! Who's ready to relax and throw a pool party!" 

Tia raised an eyebrow as the entire house cheered. 'I'm surrounded by idiots,'

~~~~

Yuri made a noise of shock and awe at the train's luxurious dining cart. "I've never been on a train like this!" She slid into a booth and Aizen sat beside her. "Why are we taking a train instead of your car, Sosuke," 

"This way we could get a better look at the landscape as we go. Don't worry, I have a rental car waiting for us at the train station," 

"Do you like the view of nature?" Yuri asked as she took a quick glance out the window. The passing tree's and the blue sky did look quite enchanting.

"I do, it's serene, something I used to do on train rides with my parents as a boy," Aizen replied, Yuri, turned back to him and smiled gently.

"Really? How cute,"

"Cute?"

"Normally a child, a boy would be on the train because they would think the train itself was cool, not to look at the tree's and animals outside," 

"You think so? Do you think of me as a strange child?"

"Maybe, you don't normally talk about your past and we agreed not to bring it up unnecessarily," Aizen nodded as he recalled the conversation. "Should we order lunch?" Yuri nodded in agreement as Aizen lifted a large red menu from the table. When he opened it reveal a large selection of different foods. "They serve all of this on the train?" 

"Yes, they have a variety of dishes and a page for challenges,"

"Challenges?" Yuri question with a head tilt. Aizen flipped to the back of the menu and showed her the list. 

"They are large quantities of food that you have to finish in a certain amount of time if you win you get a free resort pass or pass of your choice at the resort, then again, if you lose you have to pay for the meal, simple rules," 

"Wow! They have a huge bowl of ramen!" 

"Ramen? That's really what you want? After looking at the rest of these meals?"

"You know it's my favorite so why are you asking?" 

"This bowl size is only for the challenge, you will have to take the challenge in order to eat this,"

"....A-alright!" Yuri said with a determine face. "I want to take the ramen challenge," Aizen raised an eyebrow and just stared at her. "I know you love ramen but I don't think you can win against such a big bowl, you're a small woman," 

"Don't let my looks deceive you, I once ate two huge bowls of ramen with my mom when I was ten," 

"Really now? And how did that turn out?"

"I had the worst stomach ache of my ten-year-old life...But! I still ate both bowls," She replied proudly. "Alright...Let's order then," Yuri smiled and cringed with excitement. 

The waiter brought a large bowl to their table, he placed it in front of her. Yuri stared down at the large bowl in front of her. She grew nervous as the large bowl measured bigger than her head. It's was enormous and the noodle seemed to look unending. Yuri shook her head and frowned, she picked up her chopsticks and tried to look unnerving. Beside her, Aizen began to smirk and watched her eat in the corner of his eye. He picked up his knife and fork and began eating his own meal. 

~~~~

Yuri groaned softly and put her chopsticks down. Aizen turned to her from his book. "You have three minutes left," Aizen informed looking at the clock on the wall of the train. 

"I know...," Yuri said softly. "Do you need some motivation?"

"Motivation," 

Aizen's smirk on his face and he closed his book. "A little game, to help with the challenge," Yuri immediately shivered at the word 'game'. Whenever they played games it somehow always ended with something sexual. "S-sure...,"

"If you manage to win the challenge, in the next two minutes...I'll let you do anything you want to do at the resort," Yuri sat up straight, liking the sound of the deal so far. "And if I lose?" 

"You have to do whatever I want the entire trip," 

"Really? That's it?"

"That's it," 

Yuri turned back to her bowl and picked up her chopsticks. Her stomach softly growled and she froze. 'My stomach is starting to hurt...I don't think I can even finish the little bit that's in here'

"Two minutes," Aizen warned. Yuri mentally kicked herself and frowned. Was she about to really give up the opportunity to roam around a resort and enjoy the spa's, buffets and other luxurious treatment? 

.....

The answer was yes. Yuri held her stomach and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I...Can't finish...my stomach hurts,"

"Really now are forfeiting?"

Yuri lowered her head and nodded. "I forfeit," If Aizen was the type of character to pull out a celebratory flag, he would have done it now. Yuri sighed and leaned back against her seat. "I don't want to look at ramen for a while," 

"Are you ready to go back to the main car?" 

"Yes, I think I need a nap," Aizen laughed and stood up. "We should arrive at the station in about two hours," Yuri took Aizen's hand and stood up from the booth. They made their way back to the large car full of comfy looking seats. "Alright. Can I sleep in your lap?" Yuri asked with a soft blush. Aizen's face expressed surprise before he smiled. "Of course, anything for my beautiful wife," Yuri blushed and turned to their seat. Across from their seat was a young couple, they looked like high schoolers. "He-hello," Yuri said as she took her seat in front of them. Aizen sat beside her and smiled. In a large compartment beside her seat Yuri pulled out her large white purse, she placed in on her lap and turned to Aizen. 

"Hello there, are you going to the resort as well?" The girl asked, her voice sounded like a snobby princess as she spoke. 

"Yes, we're on vacation," 

"You must be a couple," The girl said eyeing the two. 

"Indeed we are," Aizen spoke and wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist and pulled her close. "You yourselves look young," 

The girl giggled, she seemed to be swoon by Aizen as he spoke. "It's true we married young but I wouldn't have been this happy with any other woman," The boy said. Yuri smiled as they spoke lovingly of each other. She gasped loudly and the couple turned to her. "Are you alright?" The girl asked. Yuri laughed nervously with a smile. "I'm fine, the train is just....giving me motion sickness," She explained as she squeezed the straps of her purse. "I know what you mean, but we'll be there soon," The girl reassured. 

"How long do you intend to stay at the resort?" The boy asked Aizen. Yuri looked down behind her purse and her eyes widen. Aizen's fingers had made their way up her skirt and into her panties. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. 'Why is he doing this right now?' She blocked out their conversation as she felt him switch between rolling her clit with his finger and pushing it down on it. 'This is dangerous....Stop...' Yuri said to herself, pleading that Aizen would eventually cease his actions.

"Yuri?" 

"Ye-yes?" She asked looking up at Aizen. "What are you looking forward to at the resort," Aizen asked. 

"We-well, I want to see the beach," 

"Me too! Maybe we can go down together while the men go drinking," The girl smiled big. Yuri nodded and forced a laugh. "So-sounds fun," 

"Are you alright? You look flushed,"

"I'm okay...," Yuri's eyes widened when she felt his fingers probe her entrance. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" The girl asked.

"Y-yes, that's a good idea," Yuri began to stand up and Aizen's hand retreated. She slipped past Aizen and the couple, making her way to the bathroom clutching her purse close to her chest.

She closed the door behind her and stared into the bathroom mirror. Her face was red, hot and sweaty. 'He's a pervert, a huge pervert, what makes him think he can--' She froze as Aizen's deal from their game came into her head. 

'You have to do whatever I want' Yuri gripped the edge of the sink. "Th-that's what he meant?!" The door behind her opened and Aizen stepped inside. Yuri whirled around, opening her mouth to protest his earlier actions. His lips devoured hers in a hungry kiss, she felt his tongue slip through her lips and forced an intense dance with hers. She dropped her purse beside her feets and grabbed at his shirt. She finally managed to pull away and catch her breathe. "So-Sosuke! Wait, we're on a train! People will hear," Aizen turned to the door and flipped the lock on the door. He brought his hands to his white shirt and began to pull it over his head. "Wa-What are you doing?!"

"I'm sure you're aware of the deal we made earlier,"

"I-I remembered but we can't here, my voice," She replied as he began to unzip his pants. Yuri blushed and turned away. "St-stop it, can't we wait, the resort isn't that far," Aizen reach beneath her skirt and yanked her panties down. "Sosuke!" Yuri reached down to retrieve her underwear but Aizen grasped her wrist and forced her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. "No....," 

"I want to hear you say my name,"

"I-I can say it without having sex," Yuri suggested, he buried his head in her neck. "I don't want to hear it that way," Aizen lifted her leg around his waist. 

"Sosuke..," She whimpered. 

"Yes...Just like that," He positioned himself at her entrance. Yuri squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for him to enter her.


	27. Chapter 27 Extra P.1 (Cont)

"St-Stop," Yuri moaned as she held onto the edge of the sink. Her knuckles were turning white from the strong grip she had on it. "Be more honest, Yuri," Aizen smirked reaching around her and lifting her head. She locked eyes with herself in the reflection of the mirror. "You're moaning, arching your back and calling out for me," He teased with a sexy smirk. "Do you really want me to stop?" Aizen continued to push into her warmth. Yuri moaned as he hit her spot over and over. Yuri grabbed lowered her gaze from the mirror, her face was completely flushed. He was right, she truly wanted to feel this heat it was an addiction. With each thrust, Yuri felt her climax reaching its peak. This feeling was unmatched with anything she had ever felt, She let the tight feeling within her release and Aizen followed with his own release. Her legs felt like jelly and she fell to the ground, leaning against the bathroom wall with heavy breaths. She could feel his liquid beginning to spill between her legs. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've reached the resort train station, please be careful once we've stopped and located all your baggage," A voice said overhead. Yuri pulled herself up with the sink, leaning over she grabbed her panties and pulled them up her legs. The fabric began to soak up his liquid. Yuri turned around to face Aizen as he began to readjust his clothes and hair. "I-it's all leaking out now," Yuri whined. 

"Forgive me, I've been holding myself back all day," He chuckled. Yuri grabbed her purse and pouted. "Why do you always have to do it in public," A smile appeared on Aizen's lips and he leaned over her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You enjoy it more than me,"

"I-I do not! It's embarrassing...I have to hold back my voice...,"

"Is that right? Then I'll be sure to do my best to refrain from doing it again in public for the next few days," 

"Al-alright?" She replied, studying him. 'He's up to something,' 

They walked out of the bathroom, luckily everyone on the train was too busy grabbing their luggage to notice the couple coming out of the bathroom together.

After packing the rental car with their luggage, Aizen and Yuri drove off into the sunset toward the resort. "Wow! The view of the water is so pretty from here!" Yuri shouted as she stared out of the window. She smiled as the color of the sunset over the blue water mixed together gave an enchantingly beautiful glow. "Can we go swimming tomorrow, Sosuke?" 

"Why not?" Yuri smiled and looked ahead, an enormous resort began to come into view as Aizen drove closer. "It's huge,"

"Very much so," Aizen agreed. 

"Was it this big when you were young,"

"Not really, it has expanded over the last few years,"

"I wish I could have seen you when you were so young," Yuri giggled at the thought of a younger Aizen. "Why is that?"

"You were probably cute, running around the beach,"

"I did no such thing," He laughed, giving her a side glance. "Really? Well, what do you do here?"

"I can't remember well, but from I can recall I avoided the sun a bit and built large sun castles when I could," 

"That's it? You didn't swim? Collect seashells?"

"No, the thought of swimming in a urine infested cesspool from other children never appealed to me. 

"Leave it to you to think of it like that," Yuri sighed as they pulled into a parking lot. Aizen turned off the car, he walked around to Yuri's door and opened it. "Well, I didn't say it wasn't enjoyable, there were other activities I enjoyed,"

"Good, I'd hate for you to be a kill joy all week," Yuri joked as she stepped out of the car. They grabbed their luggage from the car and headed toward the building.

~~~~

Yuri rushed to the balcony window and squealed. "The view of the beach is so beautiful, Sosuke," 

"I'm glad you like it," He said sitting on the couch with a loud sigh. Yuri turned to him and scanned his features. 'He looks tired,' 

She walked over to the coffee table, on the table was a small bowl of tiny bags. "Would you like some tea?" 

"I would," Aizen said as she took the bag from the bowl. "But that those are not tea bags," Yuri looked at the bag before tilting her head. She opened it and a blush spread across her face. "C-condoms? Wh-what kind of resort gives out condoms to its guest?" A laugh erupted from Aizen as he watched her flustered expression. "So-Sosuke, it isn't funny!" Yuri huffed, she walked over and sat beside him. "What about TV then. How about a movie?" 

"I don't mind, pick whatever you want to watch," She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and switched on the television. The loud sound of moaning entered the room. Yuri turned off the television with lighting fast speed and her face heated up. 

"Wh-what kind of resort is this?!" Yuri asked whipping her head toward Aizen. He wrapped a hand around his stomach and began to laugh again. A smile appeared on Yuri's face, watching him laugh so hard cause her heart to throb in her chest. 'I've never seen him laugh so hard...He looks so happy,' Aizen felt the couch shift, his laugh began to stop and without warning, Yuri forced herself between his legs and planted an open mouth kiss on his lips. Her tongue roamed his mouth until she found his tongue. He rubbed his own tongue against hers, she moaned against him, when his manhood hardened against her body. Yuri pulled away from the kiss slowly, trailing kissed down his neck. Aizen cradled the back of her head as her kissing turned to sucking. "Yuri...," He began. "If you keep going I can't guarantee I will be able to resist my urges much longer," Yuri nodded as she continued to suck the skin of his neck. She felt him get harder against her lower half. Yuri slowly began to grind her hips against him. Aizen's hand flinched from the sudden action and his other hand took hold of her hip. She rocked harder against him, Aizen smirked when she bit down gently on his neck. Yuri licked the area before returning to his lips. "You're acting....so lewd....suddenly, Yuri," Aizen said between kisses.

"I..I suddenly got in the mood," She muttered. "Then should we finish in the bedroom?" Aizen asked sliding his hands down her waist. Yuri blushed and nodded. 

~~~~

Yuri slid her mouth down his hard shaft, she looked up at Aizen and they locked eyes. She blushed at his intensely erotic gaze, he jolted as she sucked harder and bobbed her head faster. Her tongue rubbed against the underside of his shaft. A moan left his lips and he placed his hand behind her head, pushing her deeper down onto him. The tip of his manhood hit the back of her throat. Yuri moved her hand in between her own legs and she slid her panties down her thighs. Aizen softly moaned as she began to move her head faster. 

"Yuri, I'm coming," He huffed. She felt him twitch in her mouth and a warm explosion invaded her mouth. Yuri coughed up the liquid and wiped her mouth. "It's too much...," She whispered, the white fluid rolled down her chest and lips. Aizen enjoyed the site, he reached over and pulled her down onto her hands and knees. He sat up and positioned himself behind her. Yuri felt him slip into her without warning, her upper body fell against the bed. "Sosuke," She moaned as he didn't wait and began to thrust into her. "Yuri," He breathed and slammed himself against her, earning a loud cry from the girl. Yuri gripped the sheets underneath her moaned loudly with each hard thrust. The sensation rushed up against her spine. "Sosuke, it feels so good," She admitted, Yuri bit her lip and moaned loudly. "Yuri," He moaned, Yuri began to feel herself reach her climax after a few louder sounding thrust she came with a cry. Aizen held her hips firmly, feeling the girl grow weak in his grasp. Aizen pushed himself inside a few more times before releasing inside of her folds. He leaned over her and she turned to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. Aizen pulled himself from her warmth and laid beside her with a small smile. "What is it?" Yuri asked weakly. "Nothing," He rolled onto his side and brushed his fingers through her hair. "Get some sleep, Yuri, we have a big day tomorrow," He said with a sneaky smirk. She wanted to ask him more questions but the feeling of his hands combing through her hair was enough to send into sleep. 

"Alright...Good night...," She whispered.


	28. Extra P.2

Day 2 ~~~~

Yuri groaned as she pressed against the window, the rain poured down hard. Aizen leaned against the glass beside her. "We just got here and there's a storm outside," Her lower lip poked out in a cute pout. Aizen chuckled and stroked her hair gently. "There's other ways to occupy our time for a while,"

"Other things? Like what?" She asked, Aizen pushed off the glass and walked toward the mini bar and opened it. He reached in to grab a large can of whipped cream and a tub of chocolate ice cream. "You're a fan of sweets, correct?" 

"When did you get ice cream?!" Yuri rushed over to his side. "This morning while you were sleeping," 

Yuri took the ice cream from his hands and hurried to the large bed. When she plopped down onto the bed and opened the tub of ice cream, Yuri groaned. "We don't have spoons, Sosuke," A small smile appeared on Aizen's lips, he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. A noise of disappointment left his lips. "Is that so?" He dipped his finger into the smooth, chocolate ice cream and slipped his finger into his lips. "Well, the ice cream isn't hard, we can use our fingers,"

"Oh, okay," Yuri dipped her finger into the ice cream and raised it toward her mouth. Aizen slowly grasped her wrist, his lips surrounded her finger. She blushed and shuddered as his tongue rubbed against her skin, he pulled her finger from his mouth dangerously slow. 

"H-hey," Yuri whispered. Aizen chuckled and dropped her hand. "Forgive, I couldn't resist...," He dipped his finger back into the tub and reached for her lips. Yuri slowly opened her mouth and sucked the ice cream from his fingers, she looked into his eyes. He had that erotic expression on his face. That look that gave her chills and this look meant he was in the mood. Yuri pulled away and stared down at the ice cream. 

"Well?" He leaned against her ear and whispered seductively. "Does it taste good?"

"I-it does...," She replied without looking at him, her body was growing warm despite the cold tub sitting in her lap. "Would you like some more?" 

Yuri nodded, she dipped her own finger into the ice cream. "I-I can do it myself," She growled at herself for stammering over her words. "I'm glad you can. How about you feed it to me?" Aizen grabbed her wrist again. As her finger slid into his mouth, she could feel him sucking and licking. It took everything she had to suppress a moan. "So-Sosuke...I-I could just run down to the lobby and grab some spoons," She quivered, Aizen removed her finger and smirked. 

"Is that what you really want to do?" 

Yuri lowered her head and nodded. She closed her legs tightly together, trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling between her legs. "Ye-yes," She lied. Aizen leaned over and licked the corner of her lips. "Now, now Yuri, didn't we have a talk about you being more honest?" She gasped as his tongue moved from her lips to her neck. "Sosuke...Stop, we did a lot yesterday, my body seriously can't take anymore,"

"Is that right?" He asked without taking his lips away from her neck. Aizen scrapped his tongue against the skin of her neck and bit down gently. He took the tub of ice cream from her lap and placed it beside her. He pushed her onto the bed, Yuri watched him straddle her and lift the tub of ice cream. Aizen slid his other hand up her dress, pulling the clothing up and over her breast. She shivered from the soft touch of his fingertips, Yuri flushed with embarrassment and bit her lip, she had forgotten to wear a bra. His fingers took a dip into the tub of ice cream, she shuddered as the cold dessert covered her nipple. "S-Sosuke! I'll get sticky," She protested waving her hands in front of her face defensively. "Then we can take a bath together," He countered, surrounding her nipple with his lips. Yuri twitched under him softly moaning. 

"You really do like having your breast touched,"

"I-I don't!" 

"Are you being honest?" He covered her nipples with more ice cream. Yuri twitched from his hard sucking. "Sosuke!" She hissed. 

"Be honest, Yuri," Aizen lifted his head and began to repeat his actions on her other nipple. "Tell me how you really feel," 

The sensation and heat between her legs were starting to cloud her mind. She needed to feel him, to feel release. And there was only one way she going to get him. Slowly, Yuri began to part her lips, the red of her face darkening. 

"I...I want to come," 

A smile formed and he stopped. "Good girl," Aizen laid beside her and stared down at her tightly closed legs. She could feel his hands agonizingly slow down her abdomen and between her thighs. Yuri lifted her head as soon as his fingers made contact with her bud. The room began to fill with her moans and sighs of pleasure. Even the sound of the rain hitting the window couldn't dull her vocal moans. A small light began to brighten the room, Yuri turned her head to the large glass window. "So-Sosuke, the sun's coming out, the rain stopped," 

"Did it?" Aizen didn't stop his hands and smiled at her. "Well, we aren't finished yet, I'll let you got out and play soon,"

"Sosuke, that's not funny--Ah!" Yuri bit her lower lip as Aizen buried his head into her neck and sucked softly, planting kisses on her skin. "Just relax and enjoy this," He whispered. Yuri's legs trembled from the pressure of his index finger pushing down on her clit. "You have the rest of the week to enjoy the resort, but I want you all to myself today," Yuri panted as he rolled her bud in an amazingly gentle yet firm motion. 

"Sosuke," She moaned, Aizen pulled himself from her neck and planted sweet kisses on her soft lips. 

"I love you, Yuri,"

She blushed with a small smile appearing on her face. And to think, this all started because of ice cream. 

"I love you too, Sosuke Aizen,"


	29. Extra P.3

Day 3~~~~

The blinding blue water looked so new to her, Yuri smiled at the jumping fish and took a deep breath. Her short white dress tickled her thighs as the breeze picked up, Yuri held her hair behind her ears and smiled. The sun felt amazing on her skin as if she were covered in a gently warmed blanket. A wave hit the boat, causing it to shake, Yuri felt her feet slip from underneath her. A firm grip wrapping around her waist held her up. "Hang onto the boat railing, Yuri," Aizen instructed. Yuri turned to him and nodded, she grabbed the railing and held onto it. Aizen's front pushed against her back as he held her steady on the moving boat. The passengers on the boat made noises of shock and awe as several dolphins swam beside the large boat, some leaping high out of the water. 

"It's so close!" Yuri squealed in excitement, Aizen couldn't help but smile at her child-like excitement.

"Here comes another wave passengers," A guide shouted. 

Another waved rocked the boat slightly rougher than the last. Yuri held onto the railing as she felt her body being shifted. Aizen held her tightly around her waist, as the wave moved him Yuri shivered from the feeling of his hard body against him. Yuri blushed as an impure thought flashed in her thoughts, she quickly shook it off. She turned to Aizen, his gaze was on the open water, Yuri sighed of relief praying he didn't notice her reaction. She arched her back when he squeezed a bit tighter and pushed himself hard against her. The railing was pushing against her stomach and she shivered again. 

"The boat is a bit crowded, but the tour is almost over, can you hold on?" Aizen said with concern in his tone. Yuri nodded rapidly. "Th-the front desk said it's always crowded in the afternoon, but it's okay, I can hold on for a bit longer," Yuri blushed and squeezed the railing tighter, her knuckles began to turn white. "Good, just stay still," Yuri simply nodded and shivered again as she felt a nudge from his lower half, pushing against her back. "So-So-Sosuke...," Yuri spoke and turned her head slightly. He looked down at her, Yuri prayed he couldn't tell her face was flushed. "Could you...St-stand back just a bit?" His eyes narrowed slightly and he cupped her cheeks. "Are you getting too hot? Do you need water?" Yuri shook her head and turned back around. "I-it's nothing...nevermind," Aizen raised an eyebrow, his face twisted in confusion. "What is it, Yuri?" He pulled her closer against him. She jumped and shivered under his grip. "Nothing...," Yuri replied in a faint whisper. Aizen stared at the side of her flushed cheeks and a smirk began to form on his face.

"Yuri....What are you thinking about?" She immediately shook her head. "I-I'm just a little hot," Yuri kicked herself mentally and frowned. Aizen's hand finding its way towards her breast caused a gasp to leave her lips, his index finger softly began to rub against her nipple through her thin dress. An involuntary moan left her throat. "S-Sosuke...What are you doing?" Yuri asked as she whirled her head around to look at him. He just looked down at her with a smile and that erotic gaze. Yuri turned back around, trying to avoid that look she couldn't resist. He began to tug at her nipple and run his finger harder against it. "St-stop, someone's going to see!" She whispered with a moan. His other hand slipped past her panties and she jolted. A soft laugh left Aizen's throat.

'Oh no!' She clenched her teeth, trying to bare the embarrassment. Aizen must have noticed because he froze. He pulled his fingers from her panties and examined his hand. "You really were thinking naughty thoughts," He muttered, she blushed at the sight of his soaked fingers. 

"Here comes another big wave passengers! Please hold on," The tour guide shouted. As the boat rocked Yuri leaned against the railing and held, she cried out but not from the rough rocking of the boat. Her eyes widen in shock as she felt something hard slipping between her folds underneath her dress. "Sosuke!" Yuri cupped her hands over her mouth, hoping the other passengers on the boat wouldn't turn to look at her. 'He put it in!' Deep down she wasn't the least surprised at what he had done she was more scared of being caught, in the middle of the ocean on a boat. Aizen began to thrust, hard yet unnoticeable. She held back her moans as the sensation rushed through her body. Yuri panted heavily and covered her mouth with both hands as he moved faster, hitting her walls, over and over. He knew her body inside and out, the way he pushing into her meant he wanted her to call out his name, moan and he didn't care who saw them. Yuri's eyes widen as she felt her walls tightening around him, his hands holding her hips steady and pulling them against him to meet his thrust. 

"We're about to return to the resort, please collect your items and hang on," The tour guide announced. 

Yuri moaned behind her hands. Aizen reached up and pinched her nipple with one hand, she shivered and shook from his touches. 

"Sosuke...Sosuke..," She moaned, moving her hands from her mouth, Aizen leaned over she shoulder and bit her ear lobe. "Ah...I'm coming!" She said behind clenched teeth. Aizen smirked and thrust harder and harder into her heat, her body was sweating and her skin visibly red. "Come," He whispered. She felt her legs turn into jello, soon her body went limp as she reached her climax and Aizen reached his right behind her. 

As the boat reached the docks, Aizen held Yuri in his arms, close to his chest. All the passengers left the boat and he walked towards the exit. 

"Is she alright?" The tour guide asked. Yuri's face was buried in his chest, her body visibly red and sweating. "She's just a little sea sick," Aizen said to the man as he walked off the boat. Yuri held her hand in-between her legs, trying to make sure the evidence of what they did wouldn't come falling out of her panties.


	30. Extra P.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, kind of hard to juggle a full-time job, a two-month-old baby and school in the mix. I'll keep doing my best and try to update more on the weekends. Thanks for the continued support though!!

She could hear the sound of chatter from the people passing by as they walked past them. Yuri placed her hand over her mouth, trying hard to suppress her moans. The cold water from the outdoor shower couldn't cool her hot body. She leaned against the shower wall and lower her head. Her heart was racing terribly fast. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her stomach was filled with butterflies from each thrust. Aizen continued to thrust into her lower half from behind. Yuri's swimsuit top began to slip from around her neck and to the shower floor. 

His hands slithered from her hips to her breast and gently squeezed. "Pervert...," Yuri muttered. She heard him softly laugh before pulling her up straight. Her back pressed against his hard chest, he lowered his mouth to her ear. "What did you say?" He asked sternly. Yuri shuddered and pursed her lips. Yuri panted as he kept up his pace and nibbled her ear. Her wall clenched around his member and she cried out. "Sosuke!" She called out his name in a pleasure filled moan. He smiled and thrust into her a few more times before releasing inside her. Yuri leaned forward against the shower wall, trying to catch her breath. She could feel Aizen moving behind her. He reached down and grabbed her top. He pulled her back against his chest. A small smile appeared on his lips as he stared into her ruby red cheeks. She avoided eye contact and stared at the shower wall. "Why do you....We could've done that in the room....," He took her top and quickly tied it around her neck. 

"Well, I couldn't help myself...That swimsuit took my breath away," Yuri blushed and frowned, turning to him. "I just put it on...We didn't even make it to the beach," She turned off the shower and crossed her arms. Aizen nodded and grabbed her hand gently. "Well, it's not too late," They left the shower and Yuri's frown began to disappear. "I want ice cream too," She demanded. 

"So bossy," He laughed, squeezing her hand. 

"Keep bothering me and I'll make this trip a nightmare for you, Sosuke Aizen," 

"I understand, My Lady," 

They approached an ice cream stand on the beach. Yuri smiled big at the large variety of ice cream flavors, some of which her tongue had never had the pleasure of experiencing. "Blue moon?" She questioned as she stared at the photo of a delicious looking scoop of blue ice cream. 

"Would you like to try a sample of the blue moon, miss?" The cashier asked with a smile. Yuri nodded and watched him take a small scoop of the ice cream and dump it into a small plastic bowl. Yuri took the bowl as head handed it to her, she grabbed a small spoon from the basket on the counter and placed the spoon in her mouth. Yuri's eyes began to glisten and she turned to Aizen with a bright smile. "IT'S SO GOOD! Sosuke try some!" Aizen simply stared at her before leaning over while she took another scoop and moved the spoon to his mouth.

"Lord Aizen? Lord Aizen is that you?" 

Yuri and Aizen both froze. Aizen stood up straight and turned to the voice calling out to him. Yuri's breath hitched in her throat as a woman began to approach them. She was incredibly gorgeous, voluptuous woman with long black silky hair and a beautiful emerald colored two piece bathing suit. Behind her were two men wearing dark sunglasses and dark colored wetsuits, one happened to be holding an umbrella over her. 

"Miss Demiyah?" 

"I knew it was you!" She squealed before running over to him with a big smile. Up close she was even more beautiful, her eyes were a light green and she had a beauty mark under her left eye. She gazed at Aizen with intensely sharp eyes. Aizen's arm became swallowed by her overly large breast as she wrapped her arms around his. "It's been so long!"

"And you haven't aged a day," Aizen smiled brightly at her. "Who would have thought I'd run into you here of all places, Lord Aizen," Her eyes finally fell on me. "And who's this little one? Is she your servant?" Yuri felted the corners of her mouth drop into a frown and her eyes narrowed. "This is a friend of mine through a mutual acquaintance," 

Yuri jolted at his words and stood shocked. 'Acquaintance?!' 

"Oh my really? So then you wouldn't mind joining me for a cup of tea on my veranda?" She giggled. Yuri looked at Aizen, waiting for his answer. Aizen didn't turn to look at her once before answering. 

"Of course," The woman squealed again with delight as she led them away. Yuri felt as if her entire body was made of stone, she couldn't move. She watched as Aizen walked away with the beautiful woman and not even looking back at her as if she never existed. She dropped her ice cream on the hot pavement. 

"S-Sosuke?....What just happened?"


	31. Extra P.5

Yuri turned her head from the pillow and looked up at the clock on the bedroom wall. Eleven pm. She sighed loudly and buried her head into her pillow. Her body jolted from the sound of the front door clicking open and shut from the other room. There were a few heavy footsteps before she felt someone standing inside of the room.

"Yuri? Are you awake?" Aizen asked as he walked closer to her side of the bed. She felt the bed shift as he sat beside her. His hand firmly grabbed her waist and squeezed. Yuri slowly turned her head to meet his eyes. His fingers gently traced the lines under her eyes. "Have you been crying? Your eyes are swollen and red," Yuri turned back and buried her head into the pillow. Aizen heard her speak but failed to hear her words. 

"Yuri," He squeezed her waist again. Yuri shifted and slapped his hand away. Aizen raised an eyebrow and grabbed her wrist. Yuri struggled to break herself free from his grip. "Sit up properly and speak to me," She stopped and slowly sat up but refused to look at him. 

"Yu-"

"You have the scent of another woman on you, Sosuke," She mumbled, still facing the wall. "And....Where are you coming from so late....?" 

".....I was meeting with Demiyah," Yuri flinched at the name of the woman. "I understand...You must be angry after I left with her," Aizen wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back into his hard chest. Yuri felt her body becoming hot, she was quickly becoming more and more angered the more he touched her. "Don't be jealous, Yuri, all we did was have a long conversation about....work," She frowned as the smell of expensive perfume invaded her nostrils, it was almost nauseating. Yuri turned to him, glaring up into his sharp eyes. 

"Let go!" Aizen suddenly frowned and released her from his hold. She stood up onto her two feet and stared into the ground.

"Do you fully understand why I'm infuriated!?" She snapped. Aizen sat quietly as she continued to shout at him, her fist balled up. "You completely abandoned me! And went off with some woman, you've been gone all day and....you called me...an acquaintance! Why!? Who is that woman and why do you smell like you've been rolling all over her," The room became quiet as Yuri stood in front of him waiting, needing answers. 

"Since when did you start questioning me, Yuri," He replied coldly. Yuri felt her heart throb as he stood up from the bed and loomed over her. 

"...Just tell me the truth! Do you even truly care about me?" He slammed his hand into the wall behind her. Yuri jumped from the loud sound and looked up at him. "Yuri....Do you really want to provoke me?" His other hand moved to her thigh, she shuddered from his fingers grazing her lower half through her panties. 

A sound echoed in the room. Aizen stood up straight and touched his red cheek, Yuri gasped and pushed past him, running for the door. She froze once she grabbed the door knob. 

"You're such a jerk! If I had done that the first time we met, we wouldn't be here now!!" Aizen clenched up his fist and touched her throbbing cheek. He walked into the living room to find the door wide open. He eyed the bottle of champagne on the table in front of him. He grabbed the bottle from the table and send it to the ground in a powerful throw. 

~~~~

'I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!' Yuri threw stones into the water until her shoulder was sore. She dropped down to her knees on the soft sand and watched the stars twinkle from the reflection of the water. The breeze softly blew and she shivered. 

'I don't want to go back to that room....I can't even think about him right now,' She watched as the lights around the beach began to shut off. 'It's going to be dawn soon....I'm tired but...Should I go back?' 

~~~~

Aizen sat in a chair staring outside of the living room window, watching the people swim in the crystal blue water. He ould here the chatter from them, the squeals and the excitable laughter. 'She's been gone for fourteen hours, where could have possibly gone?' Aizen tapped the armrest with his finger impatiently. He got up from his chair and walked toward the front door, as he opened it roughly a soft shriek of surprise came from Yuri's small frame as she stood shocked. 

"Yuri?" 

"So-Sosuke....I...," Before she could speak he grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the room before slamming the door shut. Yuri stumbled back as he released her. He stood still at the door. Yuri looked up at his back and fidgeted nervously. "Sosuke....About last night....I wanted to talk more,"

"Where have to been?" He asked as he lifted his hand to lock the door. Yuri shuddered at his cold voice. He was angry. "I....Was on the beach...,"

"All night?" Aizen slowly turned around and his brown eyes glared harshly into hers. "Ye-yes...I was trying to clear my head so...I needed to be alone," 

"Is that so...," 

"....Why are you asking questions like I did something wrong?" His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist again, Aizen marched into the bedroom, pulling the girl behind him. "Sosuke?" Yuri shrieked in surprise as he threw her onto the bed. Yuri tried to sit up only to have Aizen push down her shoulders. "Stay still before you make me even madder," 

"Sosuke---!" Yuri felt him reach in between her legs and hook his finger around her panties and slide them down slowly. "What are you doing?!"

"Seeing to your punishment, or have you forgotten already," Yuri threw her head back as Aizen bit down on her inner thigh. He lowers his head as her panties came further and further off her legs and eventually to the floor. Yuri watched as he let go of her shoulder and pulled her into a sitting position. 

"Touch it...,"

"Sosu--,"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He said dangerously. Yuri flinched and slowly lifted her skirt. "No...,"

"Good girl,"


	32. Extra P.6

"Open your leg's wider," Aizen ordered. Yuri did as she was told and spread her legs apart, her fingers moving her clit in a circular motion. "Please....I want to talk....Sosuke," She said in between heavy breaths. "Can't you come? Do you want me to help you?" He teased. "No...No, I want to talk Sosuke,"

"Be quiet," He grabbed her knee and opened her legs wider. Yuri bit her lip as his warm tongue slide over her folds. "D-don't!! I'll--,"

"Come...," Her eyes snapped open as he sucked her clit and her body shuddered before she felt her release. "You came so fast...," He chuckled and took off his shirt, Aizen crawled onto the bed and stared down at her red face. Aizen stopped as he watched tears roll down her cheeks. "I don't get it....Why aren't you talking to me....? You won't answer my questions and...It's not fair...you can sleep with anyone you want....And I just have to stand here and deal with it....it's not fair!" Yuri sobbed and covered her eyes as tears kept flowing. "Who has slept with someone?" He asked with a smirk she looked up at him. 

"That one...You walked off with her and you came back so late....,"

"I didn't sleep with her," 

She felt her heart skip a beat and she looked into his eyes. "You...You didn't so why did you come back so late and why did you leave me...It hurt...," She sobbed, Yuri arched her back off the bed as he slid into her heat. "Sosuke! Sosuke!" Yuri moaned. "We can talk later...Just relax...," He buried his head into her neck as he slid in and out of her. "Sosuke! Wait!" Yuri clawed at his back as his thrust became deeper and harder. "You've been out all night, should I assume you slept with someone while you were gone?"

"No!" She moaned loudly. The bed creaked loudly with each thrust. "Sosuke, I'm going to come," 

"Don't come so quick, we'll have to do it all over again," He grinned and kissed her neck. Yuri felt her stomach doing flips as he moved faster. "Sosuke! I can't...," 

"Come Yuri...," She wrapped her arms around him tightly before she felt her release. 

~~~~

"Wait! That's it?!!" Yuri stared down at Aizen's face completely dumbfounded. "That's it...," Yuri groaned and blushed from embarrassment. "So let me get this straight....You....And this woman never slept together...? Ever?"

"Correct, she used to design jewelry for my mother, she's sixty years old?"

"Sixty!? She doesn't look it at all,"

"She had many procedures done," 

"So what did you two talk about?"

"I already told you," Aizen sighed and sat up in the bed. "I just hired her to design jewelry for someone important," Yur blushed and stared into his brown eyes.

"Ri-right...That's me I got that....I guess I mean what took so long and why did you smell like her," Aizen laughed a bit. "You really were jealous....,"

"Sooosuke," Yuri whined with her cheeks full of air. "Alright, well I was looking through designs and I didn't like any of them so we had to sketch out own and then I tried to get in contact with Gin to buy the gems to go into the jewelry, but he hasn't been answering the phone," 

"Okay, Okay, Okay....One last question,"

"Fine, let's go for an even hundred," 

"Seriously....Why? Why did you introduce me to her as an acquaintance....?" She asked with a sullen expression. "Ah...Right...Well, to be honest, she does have a soft spot for me,"

"So yo--,"

"But I didn't know she was engaged to be married before I introduced you that way...But I apologize for that, Yuri," He cupped her cheek and she blushed. "You are my lover and I will never do that again?"

"Promise...?"

"Promise...," He brought her closer to his lips and kissed her lips gently. Over and over, he smiled and reached under the covers. Yuri jolted as his hands rubbed her lower half. "St-stop....I'm already exhausted...," She whined, Aizen chuckled and smiled. "Well, this is our last night here...Let's make the most of it," He brought her into a tight hug and grabbed her breast gently. "Sooosuke....,"

He laughed again. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. 

"I love you, Sosuke,"


	33. Final Extra P.7

This is the final extra before we dive back into the main story! Thanks for being patient with me and everyone who has supported me so far! Enjoy!

Aizen hummed in a tone of annoyance as the main phone to the mansion was not answered. "Gin...What are you doing?" 

"Sosuke!" He turned to the sweet voice of Yuri as she ran towards him. "I couldn't find you and I got worried," Aizen nodded before pressing a few button on his phone and placing it back into his ear. "Gin still not answering?"

"No, and it's starting to bother me, I need another car delivery at the train station back at home," 

"Well, why don't we take the bus back home," Aizen frowned and glared at Yuri. "I refuse to be seen in such an uncool vehicle," He spoke as if venom was on his tongue. "Sosuke....Your improbable," 

"We'll catch the train back and Gin had better be lucky to catch my voicemail before we get home," Yuri sighed and followed Aizen out of the hotel.

~~~~

"Put the rugs and vase's back in their original place!" Gin shouted as he watched the maids and butlers scrambling to clean the mansion as if their life depended on it. "Make sure the trash is all picked up from the backyard and the rec room! We have two hours before Lord Aizen returns! Let's move!" He whirled around to see Tia leaning against a wall behind him. "Why are you just standing there?" She shrugged and pushed herself off the wall. "I had no hand in your house parties and I refuse to aid you in your....embarassing attempt to hide your shame," She walked past him, and down the hall. 

"She's a pain...," He mumbled before turning to two butlers holding a large painting against the wall. "That needs to be hung up higher! You've got it two inches off its original position," He instructed. The two men nodded and quickly followed his orders. 

"The mansion needs to be spotless or we all lose our jobs and our lives!!"

~~~~

Yuri stared out of the train window and gazed absentmindedly at the beautiful clear water. Aizen turned the page of his book and happened to glance up at her. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Something on your mind, Yuri?"

"Hm?" She blinked and turned to him, pushing her long locks over her shoulder. "Well no....I'm just going to miss the sandy beach and the beautiful water, it was so much fun," Aizen leaned on his hand as he watched her speak with a beautiful smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, we can always come back next year," 

"Really? That long?" Yuri whined softly. "Well, summer is almost over, being on the beach in the fall and winter seems risky,"

"I know, but...,"

"Think of it this way....Our life together has many, many chapters ahead, like a book," He smirked and closed his book before putting it on the table. Yuri blushed and smiled at him as he held out his hand. "I'm looking forward to it, Sosuke," She softly placed her hand into his and squeezed it gently.


	34. Chapter 34

A few months had passed since the incident with Yami and Sachi. Yuri sat at a table on her veranda, looking down at Aizen talking with Gin, Kaname, and Ulquiorra somewhat sternly. 'Sosuke has basically sworn war on his enemies, so I'm stuck in the room twenty-four hours a day,' Yuri lowered her head onto the table and closed her eyes. Yuri groaned loudly, a sudden knock on the door caused her to immediately perk up. She turned her head to the door and smiled, only for her joy to fade away as a few maids came in to deliver her dinner. Yuri fell back down into her seat and pouted. "I hate this!" She whined and laid her head back onto the patio table.

"Lady Yuri, we've brought you dinner,"

"...I'm not particularly hungry," She replied. The maid became frantic and turned to the other maids who just shrugged. "My lady, Lord Aizen has asked us to make sure you eat, he's expressed concerns about your recent health," Yuri looked up at the maid. "Really, thank you all, but I just don't have an appetite," The maids bowed before leaving the room. Yuri turned back to the darkening sky. 'He's been so distant....I only get to see him when he comes back to sleep," Yuri rose from her seat and turned back into the bedroom through the veranda doors. She glanced down at the push cart and the large plates of foods. The smells rushed into her nostrils she turned away from the food. She turned to the large white bed and laid her head on the soft pillow. 'I'm tired...,'

~~~~

Aizen removed his hand from his chin before moving the papers away from the folder. "We'll have to secure the highway if we don't want Yami high tailing it out of his mansion," Gin stated pointing to a road on the large map on Aizen's desk. "There's a tunnel not too far from his location either,"

".... Hiding in the forest, hm?" Aizen chuckled darkly. "I last place I would have checked myself, to be honest," He stood up from his desk chair. "We will have to be one step ahead of him at all times then, won't we," Aizen walked toward his office door. "I want eyes on Yami as much as possible,"

"And as for Sachi?"

"We'll get rid of her when it's time, she isn't worth our attention,"

"Understood,"

Aizen walked out of the office and down the hall to his room. He still had much to do but he needed to see her long flowing hair, feel her soft skin against his and kiss her perfect lips. Aizen opened the door to his bedroom and frowned as he laid eyes on Yuri who slept soundlessly. 'Sleeping again?' As he made his way toward her, he glanced over at the cart of food, untouched. Aizen sat beside her, his hand cupping her cheeks. "Yuri?" Aizen gently ran his finger through her silky hair. "Yuri?" She opened her round eyes and softly smiled at Aizen. "What time is it?"

"It's late," He paused. "Have you been asleep all day?"

"Not all day, when you keep me locked in my room all I can do is sleep to pass the time," She turned over in a huff, her face buried in her pillow. Aizen spotted the tower of books piled on the nightstand.

"Forgive me, Yuri," Aizen chuckled softly before stroking her hair again. "I'm doing this for you—"

"My own good...You've told me already....," He could see the hurt on her face as she spoke. "I want everything to go back to when we're going on dates and having dinner together....and," Aizen danced his fingertips along her hips.

"And?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. Yuri flushed and pressed her lips together. "Tell me...What else do you miss?" Yuri jolted when she felt Aizen's hand sliding up her skirt.

"So-Sosuke...Don't...," His fingers slid past her panties and she raised her hips as she felt his fingers slid through her folds. Yuri reached back and grabbed his wrist. "Sosuke...Stop it...,"

"Since when did you start speaking to me that way, Yuri," He said firmly as his fingers sped up. Yuri moaned as he rubbed against her walls. "But.... Sosuke...Slow down...," She moaned between her words. Aizen watched her hand drop from around is wrist. "I'm coming...," He was shocked but smiled wickedly.

"Already? We just started.... Has it been that long since we played like this?"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Yuri turned to Aizen, trying to locate the source of the sound. Aizen pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Gin," Yuri covered her mouth as Aizen continued pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of her folds. "No, continue with the search just order them to be careful...," Yuri bit down on the sheets beneath her as he used his thumb to rotate her clit.

"Don't forget, I want the house guards on watch twenty-four seven," Yuri arched her back as she felt her climax and Aizen's fingers stopped. Yuri sighed and relaxed on the bed. Aizen grabbed her hip and turned her onto her back. Yuri gasped and watched as Aizen positioned himself between her legs.

'He's about to...He's still on the phone,' She covered her mouth with her hands as she felt his member slid into her heat. Yuri moaned and arched her back. "Ah....So-Sosuke," She moaned from behind her hands.

"No, I want the jet brought to the airport, we leave at midnight," Yuri stared down at him as he spoke. "Yes, bye, Gin," Aizen dropped the phone beside him.

"S-Sosuke where are going?" Yuri asked, Aizen ignored her and pulled her down the bed. Yuri moaned as he kept thrusting inside of her. "So-Sosuke...Are you leaving again?" Aizen lowered himself down and pressed his forehead against hers. "Be quiet, Yuri," She grabbed his shoulders and screamed out as he hit her spot over and over. "Sosuke!"

"Yuri...I love you,"

Aizen stared out of the window of the plane as they ascended into the midnight sky.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Lord Aizen," Aizen turned to Kaname in the seat beside him. "Yes...I want to get everything done all at once,"

"So...Al of your plans have changed because of her?" Ulquiorra questioned with a stern face. Aizen narrowed his eyes but a small smile appeared on his lips. "I suppose they have...,"

"What about old Saionji," Gin chuckled. Aizen raised an eyebrow at Gin and placed his head on his hand. Gin sighed and shook his head. "You forgot the old man already,"

"No....I could care less about him unless he decides to stand in front of me,"

"Since we're asking questions anyway, what is going to happen if you die today?" Aizen's smile disappeared and he blinked. "I have no intention to die...I'll return to Yuri," Gin sighed at his answer but accepted it. "She's got you flying over clouds,"

"Well, even if she does, the view from up here is breathtaking,"

The rain outside pounded on the windows of her bedroom. Yuri stretched up high from her bed and yawned. 'It's another rainy morning...,' She glanced at Aizen's side of the bed and frowned at the emptiness. He was gone again.

'We leave at midnight,' Yuri jumped out of her bed as she remembers last night's events. Without wasting anytime Yuri took off from the bedroom. She looked around the hallway, it was empty, no sign of any life. She rushed toward the recreation wing. The voices of others could be heard in the hallway. Yuri slammed through the door leading to the indoor pool. Inside were Mila Rose, Tia, Apacci, and Sung-Sun. "You guys! You're here!"

"My Lady, what is it?" Tia asked standing up from her seat by the pool. "Tia, where's Sosuke...," Tia flinched as Yuri approached her with teary eyes.

"My Lady, Lord Aizen went away on a business trip, he asked you to wait patiently for his return,"

"Trip?" Yuri bit her lip and looked Tia sternly in her eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Tia?" The room grew quiet.

"Sosuke is doing something dangerous, isn't he?"

"My Lady, let's go get changed and we can all talk," Tia said with a soft voice. "Tia...Please if Sosuke is in trouble then I want to know about it...,"

"I understand...But I must keep you on a strictly need to know basis...," Yuri frowned and her tears piled up. "Enough with the secrets, I know Sosuke is behind this and I want to know what's going on, the months and months of him going off alone for days upon days and no one wants to tell me why!" Yuri turned around and rushed out of the door.

"Lady Yuri...," Mila Rose said sadly as the door slammed shut.

Yuri clenched her fist and wiped her face. She walked toward Aizen's office. Yuri noticed the eerily quietness of the house. Even the maids and butlers seemed to have vanished out of nowhere. The only ones seemed to be in the house were her guards and herself. Yuri grabbed the door handle to Aizen's office and peeked her head inside.

'Loly and Menoly seemed to have vanished from Sosuke's office...That's not like them, this is their favorite place,' She spotted a large scatter pile of papers on the coffee table. Charts, photos and even list of names she didn't recognize. Yuri leaned over the paper of name and picked it up. Two names were circled while the others had x's through them. Yami and Namika. Yuri clenched the paper and she put it back down. In the photo's she could see Namika getting into a car leaving a large mansion. "Sosuke...What you up to?" Yuri looked at Aizen's desk and stared at the phone.

Aizen felt his phone vibrating in his suit pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Aizen placed the phone to his ear.

"Kaname, bring the car around we're just about done here," Aizen said.

"Ah...Um...Sosuke?" His eyes widen a bit.

"Yuri?"

"Sosuke...Thank goodness,"

"Yuri, I'm working I'll call you in a—,"

"You're a liar,"

Aizen froze.

"I know...I know what your doing...,"

"Yuri,"

"I found the papers in your office...These names, Sosuke you're killing these people aren't you?"

"Yuri, go back to the room and rest,"

"That's the reason you've been going away every day...You haven't slept, eaten or spoken to me for a month on end, aren't you tired?"

"Yuri, enough, hang up and--,"

"No,"

"Yuri...Don't provoke me,"

"I don't care what you do to me...Just...," She sobbed. Aizen's grip on the phone tightened.

"Just come home,"

He felt his heart begin to melt from her cries. "I miss you, I want to see you," She continued. "I miss our dates, goofing off with everyone, having dinner together and....I just want you to come home Sosuke, and hold me,"

Aizen clenched his teeth.

"Please,"

Yuri held the phone close to her ear as she sobbed.

"I'll do as you say...," She gasped and smiled. "I'll come home, you had better be prepared when I get home...I'll see to your punishment for provoking me, Yuri,"

"Yes! I'll wait...,"

The sound of a gunshot rang out before her phone went dead. "Sosuke!!? Sosuke! Sosuke!? Hello!?" Yuri threw the phone down and ran out of the office. She ran towards the garage and grabbed a key that hung off the hook on the walls. She got inside and started the white vehicle. With a stomp onto the gas, the car screeched before bursting through the garage and driving down the road.

"MY LADY!!!" Mila Rose screamed from the window of the mansion.

Outside of the mansion, on top of a hill, stood a figure behind the trees with a phone to his ear.

"Lady Sachi, it seems Aizen's woman has driven off the mansion grounds in a hurry," The dark suited man said taking his binoculars off his eyes. "She looked upset...,"

Sachi could be heard laughing from the other line.

"Perfect....Send someone to follow her....And run her off the road,"

"Yes ma'am," The man hung up and started to press a few buttons.

Yuri squinted through the heavy rain, the windshield wipers didn't have any effect on her. Yuri bit her lip as she drove at full speed down the road toward the airport. 'I'm coming, Sosuke!' A pair of headlights in front of her honked loudly. Yuri screamed and swerved to the side a bit. Yuri panted and looked at the rearview mirror and gasped at the pair of headlights began to turn around and drive after her.

"Are they angry?" Yuri continued to drive toward the airport. A gunshot rang out through the pounding rain and a bullet crashed through her back window. Yuri screamed and looked back to her mirror and spotted a man leaning outside of the window with a gun. She felt her heart racing as she drove, her hands clenching the steering wheel. 'Sosuke! I'm scared....,' Another gunshot echoed and her left side mirror shattered. A hard bump from the car behind her forced her head forward it slammed against the headrest of her seat. Her vision became blurry from the impact. The car behind her sped up and slammed into her again, causing her head to hit the steering wheel. Yuri winced in pain and cupped her forehead. Something warm drenched her palm. Yuri studied her hand through the blurry vision. Blood. She looked up ahead and gasped as she could see the ocean in front of her. Her car slide against the large rails. Yuri tried to turn her car but to no avail as her tires slide across the road. Another loud honking made her look up into her rearview. She could make out a white vehicle alongside the other one chasing her.

"Tia! Apacci!" Yuri screamed.

Apacci slammed her car into the pursuing vehicle. Yuri felt a wave of relief washing over her. She continued to try and regain control over her vehicle. Another gunshot rang out and Yuri felt a stinging pain through her right shoulder. She cried out and cupped her wound as blood spilled from her shoulder.

"Yuri!!" She could hear Tia calling her name, Yuri looked up and her eyes widen in shock as her car slammed through the rails and down a cliff. Everything seemed to go silent, the rain, the sound of Tia and Apacci calling out to her and her own heartbeat. The car rolled onto its side and down the cliff. The car plunged into the water.

Apacci and Tia stopped the car. The other vehicle drove off without stopping. Tia and Apacci pulled their seatbelts off and rushed over the broken rails. They slid down the cliff with no hesitation as they watched Yuri's car slowly begin to sink into the large waves. Tia was the first to dive into the water with Apacci close behind. Tia swam as fast as she could until she and Apacci reached Yuri's car door. With all their might they pulled the car door until their fingers bleed. The door popped open. Tia quickly reached around Yuri and unbuckled her seat belt. Apacci wrapped her arms around Yuri's floating body and pulled her from the car. Tia swam behind them as they began to ascend from the water. The moment their head came above water they inhaled deeply.

"Apacci we need to get her to shore!!"

"I know...She's losing a lot of blood!" Apacci shouted back as they made their way toward the shore.

"Lady Yuri! Stay with us!" Tia shouted as they dragged her body onto the beach. A white car came to a screeching halt at the cliff. Tia looked up at Mila and Sung-Sun. "Call an ambulance!! Hurry!"

Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee—

'What a familiar sound...What is that?' Yuri opened her eyes. She stared up at the white ceiling, looking around for the source of the sound. While doing so, she spotted Mila-Rose sleeping beside her.

"Mila...Mila-Rose...," Yuri muttered softly and gently ran her finger through her hair. Mila flinched and shot up. "Lady Yuri!!" Mila stood up and hovered over Yuri. "Your awake,"

"Where are we?"

"The hospital, remember...You got into a car accident...," Yuri blinked and she nodded. Her memory was coming back. "How long?"

"Two days...But everything's fine, you're going to be okay,"

"Sosuke?" She huffed.

"He's on his way home, his phone got destroyed and we told him about the situation,"

"Thank you," Yuri whispered. As she studied Mila's face Yuri could tell she had something else to say to her. "I want to go home," Yuri said weakly as she tried to sit up. She winced and Mila held her up. "My Lady, you need to rest until Lord Aizen come to see you,"

"No...I'm okay, I want to be at home when he comes," Yuri slowly slid her legs off the bed, Mila held her up as she tried to stand up. The door opened and Tia gasped, hurrying toward Yuri's side. "My Lady, you need to continue resting,"

"No....No! Enough...I'm fine...Please, I want to go home, please," Tia sighed and nodded. "Yes, My Lady, I'll for a car," Yuri nodded her thanks and winced from a stinging pain, before leaning over. Mila held her up. "At least sit," She said softly. Yuri sat on the edge of the bed. The room was silent again.

"What is it?" Yuri muttered. The two were quiet and their faces were riddled with sadness. "Is Sosuke alright?"

"My Lady, Lord Aizen is fine. We're just concerned about your injuries, you had a lot of injuries,"

"That's right....I should thank you guys for saving me and I'm sorry for running off, I thought something had happened to Sosuke," Yuri balled her hands into a fist. "But I'm glad he's safe...," The door opened and a nurse walked into holding a tray of food. "Here's your lunch," She said sweetly placing the food on a table beside the bed. "Th-that's okay, I'll be leaving soon, so I won't need the lunch," Yuri replied waving her hands away.

"Leaving? I'm sorry, you can't leave without the doctor's orders," The nurse said firmly. Yuri smiled and nodded. "I understand but I want to go home, I can schedule an appointment,"

"Miss, with your miscarriage, its best the doctor thoroughly checks you out before heading home, you could have suffered some internal damage,"

"Nurse!" Mila shouted. The nurse stopped talking and stared into Yuri's blank face. Yuri raised her eyebrows in shock and her heart pounded in her chest.

'A Miscarriage? Me?'


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone! I just want to thank everyone who has read and supported me so far! This is NOT the final chapter of AAL and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you and enjoy!

“No more secrets…No more lies is that understood,” Yuri said coldly as she pulled up long black skirt. She stared down at her guards with a harsh gaze. The bowing women on the floor lifted their heads and in unison spoke. “Yes, My Lady,”  
“Did Sosuke check in?” Yuri grabbed her long locks and pulled her hair into a neat tight bun.   
“No, My Lady, he’s still headed towards the mansion,” Sung-Sun replied.   
“Good, so tell me again, who is responsible for running me off the road,”   
“That would be Sachi also known as Namika,” Tia stated. Yuri didn’t flinch nor did her expression show any signs of anger, fear or sadness. “I see…Apacci, bring the car to the front of the hospital,” Apacci stood up and walked out of the hospital room without a word.   
“My Lady, if I may ask what do you have planned,”  
“That’s right I should let you know…. My plan is to get rid of Sachi, I want her dead at my feet,” Tia stared into Yuri’s cold eyes as she spoke. ‘Lady Yuri? She’s cold, it would best not to provoke her right now,’ She turned to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, hoping they understood the situation they were in.   
“Let’s go,” Yuri pulled her black off shoulder shirt on before heading toward the door. The three women stood up and followed her out of the door. 

~~~~  
Sachi sat up straight in front of her enormous violet vanity as Sakura brushed her hair in gentle strokes. Sakura smiled down at her as Sachi lifted the skin around her cheeks and her eyes.   
“Do you think I’m getting old, Sakura?”  
“N-No ma’am, of course not, you look at beautiful as you did when I met you,” Sakura said quickly becoming flustered. “You flatter me, Sakura,” She replied with a smiled. A cellphone beside Sachi began to vibrate. She gracefully picked it and answered the phone.   
“Yami…What is it? I’m busy,”  
“Relax, I’m just calling for a little chat before my showdown,”  
“Showdown? What’s that supposed to mean?” Sachi could hear loud noises and people shouting from the other line. It sounded like an emergency. “It looks like Sosuke Aizen located me faster than I anticipated,” Sachi put her finger to her lips and frowned. “He’s there now?”   
She could hear Yami chuckling. “I’m staring into his cold eyes from my window as we speak,” Sachi blinked and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. “Don’t die you imbecile,” Sakura’s hands stopped moving through Sachi’s hair.   
“Well, I’ll be seeing you, Namika,” Sachi heard the phone cut off and she placed it on her vanity. “Sakura, you are dismissed…,” Sakura nodded and placed the brush down on the vanity. “Yes ma’am,” She bowed before turning on her heels and stepping towards the door of Sachi bedroom. The moment she heard the door close, Sachi covered her eye. “Don’t you dare die…,”  
Aizen watched as his men stormed through the forest and toward the large villa. Gin looked on beside him with a proud grin.   
“We had better end this quick,” Gin began. Aizen nodded and reached for his gun in his holster. “I’ll take care of Yami, you make sure to get rid of the peons,” Gin shrugged and watched Aizen walked toward the house.  
~~~~  
That night, Sachi laid back on her violet right-arm-facing chaise lounge with a glass of wine in her hand. Sitting on the floor beside her was a half empty bottle of wine. She sighed and leaned back in the chair, slowly closing her eyes. Her mind bouncing around of event’s that she had previously encountered. The sound of a loud rumbling made her jolt up.   
“What is that?!”  
Sakura burst through the bedroom door. “Lady Sachi!! The mansion is under attack,”  
“What? How? Who?” Sachi stood up and marched toward Sachi. “I’m not sure but-I receive intel that’s there are only nine individuals,”  
“Only nine!? Hurry and get rid of them then!!”  
“Yes, ma’am!” Sakura rushed off and left Sachi to gather her thoughts.   
‘Nine…Who could be stupid enough to attack my mansion with only nine people,’

~~~~

“Cirucci, I see twelve security cameras’, around the house, the fences and the front door…Get rid of them and while you’re at it, disable their electricity,” Yuri ordered from the hood of the car, she took the binoculars from her eyes.   
“Yes, My Lady,” Cirucci replied as she typed away on a laptop from the back seat of the car.   
“While she’s doing that, Apacci, continue cutting off all the exits with the explosive’s, I only want one entrance, she’s not getting away, the only for her to escape from me is out of a window,”  
“Understood,” Apacci held a large black remote in her hands. She turned a large red dial and pressed a green button. The moment a red light flickered on two explosives echoed from both sides of Sachi’s mansion. “I want everyone here eradicated, I’ll go after Sachi, the moment anyone spots her, let me know,” Yuri jumped off the roof of the car and turned to Sung-Sun. She held a large dagger in her hand along with a small pistol. Yuri took the weapon careful with a steady hand. “Let’s go, Tia, Apacci, Sung-Sun I want you to clear the first floor,” The three women took off as order without a word. “Next, I want Lilynette, Mila-Rose, and Cirucci to take the second floor,” They nodded and hurried off with a simple reply to her order.   
“Now, you two can come with me, I want you two to collect any valuable information for Sosuke,” Menoly and Loly, shook under her cold gaze.  
“Yes, Lady Yuri,” They replied in unison.   
“Alright…then, shall we go,”  
Aizen dashed down the hall of Yami’s mansion. The sound of a gunshot rang out down the hall, he slid to the side of the hall behind a large white pillar. Aizen glanced outside of the window beside him, bodies of men scattered across Yami’s large lawn made his eyes narrows. The piles of bodies continued to build. He wanted to end this quickly. Aizen cocked his large white pistol and ran across the hall to a large room. As he did the sound of a gunshot rang out.   
“Are you running, Sosuke?” Yami chuckled. Aizen smirked and pressed his back against the wall. “Do you want to see my face before you meet death, Yami,” He could hear footsteps coming closer to him from the hallway. Aizen turned the corner and pulled his trigger several times. Yami clicked his tongue and threw his body to the floor and aim his gun up toward Aizen, as he pulled his trigger Aizen pulled back into the room. Yami jumped up to his feet and reached into the back pocket of his pants with his free hand. He ran towards the door of the room and threw a small black ball inside. After a loud explosion went off, Aizen burst through the wall and into a pillar. Blood spilled from his lips as the pain surged through his spin. Yami approached him with a please smile while he watched Aizen sink to the floor. Aizen glared up at him from the floor. Aizen felt the heavy gun pointed at his temple. “Finally,” Yami breathed. Aizen dropped his guns and grabbed Yami’s wrist in a bone breaking grip. “You should know It’s going to take a lot more than that to kill me,” He chuckled with blood dripping from the corners of his lips. Yami growled and began to reach for his pocket, Aizen spotted his arm’s movement and slammed his knee into Yami’s abdomen, causing the man to hunch over and gasp in pain. Aizen with a firm grip on Yami’s wrist pulled his arm up and with a powerful force, a revolting crack was heard. Yami screamed in pain. Fighting the searing pain in his shoulder and brought his leg up and kicked Aizen away. Without wasting another second Aizen ran back toward Yami but he got up and lifted his other hand. Aizen pulled his head back to dodge the punch. He grabbed his arm and lifted Yami into the air, slamming him into the ground on his back. Yami glared up at Aizen who pulled out another gun and pressed it harshly against Yami’s forehead.   
Yami began to laugh, his laugh grew louder and louder. Aizen simply stared into his face. “I’ve waited so long for this moment, I just imagined you in my position….,”  
“Really?” Aizen chuckled. “I’ve never imagined it any other way,” Yami frowned at his words. “I’ve always hated you, Sosuke, yet you were my closest friend, I don’t regret what I’ve done,” Aizen narrowed his eyes and pressed the barrel of his gun harder against his temple.  
“You…. One day your empire will fall,”   
“…Maybe it will…. But, it won’t be today,”   
A loud gunshot was the last thing he heard.

~~~~  
Yuri stood at the top of a large staircase with Menoly and Loly beside her. “Apacci, blow the roof and after that…I want everyone out of her, understood,”   
“My Lady! We can’t leave you here! You’ll be trapped inside,” Tia shouted through her communicator. Yuri gently smiled at her concern. “I’ll be fine, I want all of you out of here, that’s an order,”  
The lines grew silent. “Understood,” Mila-Rose replied.   
Yuri turned to Loly. “Have you retrieved enough information for Sosuke?”   
“Yes, some of it is encrypted but I’m sure we can get the information,” She replied scrolling through a large phone. “Good, you two get out of here as well,” A large explosion from the roof made debris fall.   
“Yes…,” Menoly replied and the two rushed down the stairs covering their heads from the falling debris. Yuri stared down at the bodies on the stairs below her. ‘I’ll finish this…. No matter what,’ Yuri turned toward a hallway and gripped her gun. She ran down the hall, searching for Sachi’s bedroom.   
“All of the communications are down!!?” Sachi snapped as she slammed down the phone onto her vanity.   
“I’m sorry, Lady Sachi, the electricity is out and our surveillance cameras aren’t working,”  
“So, do we know who’s attack us! There are only nine people, right?! How can nine people storm down my mansion!!” The door burst open and the two turned to Yuri. “Her?”  
“Sachi!” Yuri snarled with the gun digging into her palms. Sachi turned back to her vanity and opened a drawer, pulling out a gun. “How dare you!?”  
“Evil witch! Your one to talk!” Yuri lifted her gun up and aimed at Sachi. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, she was filled with rage. Yuri stepped forward and the house shook violently. Sachi glared at Yuri. “What have you done?”  
“I ordered one of my guards to set off a bomb on the roof, this house is falling apart one floor at a time,” Yuri replied. “Aizen must have sent you to do his dirty work,” Yuri shook her head. “He has no idea what I’m doing, I’m doing this on my own,”  
“You? All of this on your own?”   
“Sachi, you called your men and sent them after me when I left the house didn’t you,” Sachi smirked devilishly. “And what if I did?” Yuri pulled the trigger and Sakura screamed as she ducked her head. Sachi touched her body with her free hand and gasp as she felt the heat against her neck. “You shot my hair!!?” Sachi lifted her gun and Yuri charged to the side. She ran toward Sakura and wrapped her arm around her neck. Sakura cried out against Yuri’s grip.  
“If you truly care about your assistant, then drop your gun,”   
“You don’t have what it takes to shot her, a girl like you--,” Sachi froze as Yuri pointed the gun at Sakura’s thigh. “You don’t think a girl like me would kill someone?” The house shook again and Sachi grabbed her vanity for support. “You’re running out of time…,”  
“Are you stupid, if this house burns to the ground, you’ll die too,”  
Yuri glared at her with cold eyes. “I’m already prepared for that…,” Sachi clicked her tongue before dropping her gun to the ground. “No, My Lady!!” Sakura shouted as Yuri began to squeeze the trigger. Sakura grabbed Yuri’s arm and clung to her. “Run Lady Sachi!” Sakura shouted. Sachi bolted toward the door. Yuri pushed and shoved Sakura back and forth, trying to break her arm free. Yuri stopped and sighed as she saw Sakura not letting go of her arm.   
“I’m sorry,” Yuri muttered before pulling the trigger. Sakura stood upright and looked down at the blood pooling around her chest. She covered the wound in a failed attempt to stop the bleeding. Yuri stared down at her before running after Sachi. The moment Yuri opened the door Sachi spun and hit her with a long piece of debris. Yuri rolled onto the ground, her gun sliding down the hall. Yuri sat up only to be forced back down by Sachi with the debris pushing down on her chest. “You bitch! You killed Sakura!!” Yuri clenched her teeth and brought her knee into Sakura’s stomach and rolled on top of her. Yuri began to send strong punches to her face.  
“And you killed my baby!” Sachi fought through the punches and grabbed Yuri’s shirt, forcing her back onto the ground. Sachi got up and lunged at Yuri but she lifted her foot and sent her flying away with a strong kick to the chest.   
The two women breathed heavily in the hall. Yuri and Sachi slowly got up onto their feet. The house continued to fall apart around them. “What are you talking about?” Sachi huffed wiping the blood from her mouth. “…What baby?”  
“You sent those men after me and they chased me right over a cliff…. And because of that, I had a miscarriage…. I didn’t know I was pregnant until the baby was gone,” Yuri’s words were interrupted with a loud cackle. Yuri’s eyes widen at she balled up her fist. ‘She’s laughing! Laughing!’  
“A baby…. Do you really think Aizen could love a child?” Yuri felt her feet moving on their own and she charged at her and tackled Sachi to the ground.   
“You don’t know anything about him, Sachi!” The two women rolled down the hall in an unending brawl. Sachi snapped and drove her heel into Yuri’s stomach. Yuri gasped and stumbled back, clutching her stomach. She felt her body aching. ‘No…. Not now…Just a little longer,’ Sachi stood above her with a menacing smile. “I’ll kill you!” Sachi wrapped her hands around Yuri’s throat and forced her knee onto her stomach. Yuri gasped and tried to break free from her hold.  
“I’ll kill you and bring your head to Aizen!! And when he sees you, I’ll kill him--,” Sachi became stiff and her eyes widen, blood spilled from her mouth like vomit. Yuri pushed the large blade deeper into Sachi’s chest. She began to wheeze and she fell onto the ground beside Yuri. Yuri touched her throat and coughed, the house began to rumble and shake again. Sachi began to gurgle and groan before taking one last breath. Yuri got up and made her way toward the large staircase, cradling her stomach. She began to make her way down the steps and another large rumble from the house sent more debris flying down toward her. Yuri screamed when she felt a strong push from debris behind her. Her body began to roll down the staircase. Yuri stopped rolling at the foot of the stairs, her back against the hard floor. Above her, she could see holes in the ceiling and flames all around her. Through the holes in the ceiling, she could see the stars in the night sky.   
‘Do you remember that night, Sosuke…. Our date…. we looked at the stars all night….Even though that night didn’t go as planned…I had so much fun with you….I would give anything in the world to have one more night like that with you, Sosuke,’ Yuri blinked as her vision began to fade, she closed her eyes and gave into her sleep. 

“Yuri…!”

~~~~

Yuri shot up in her bed in a sweaty mess. She looked around the room and placed her hand on her chest to calm her beating heart, Yuri swallowed loudly and took a deep breath.   
‘Where am I?’ The room was small but there was a chair and an end table beside. She looked at the window beside her bed. Yuri got up and walked toward the window before she could reach it something tugged at her arm. She turned to the source and found an IV in her arm. Yuri frown and grabbed the tape on her arm and took it off along with the IV. She went back to the window and pulled back the curtains. The sun was out and shining bright, down below she could see civilians walking down the sidewalk below. “A hospital? Why?” The door opened and she whirled around, a doctor and nurse walked inside.   
“Miss Saionji! Please, you need to be resting,” The nurse hurried over to her and guided her back to the bed. Yuri stared at them in confusion. “Wait, whe-where am I? What’s going on?” She asked frantically. The doctor pulled out a light pen and walked toward her. “You hit your head, your memories must be a bit hazy,”  
“Hit my head?”  
“You were in a car accident last week, remember,”  
“A car accident?! What? No, your wrong I fell down and I…,” She stopped and covered her mouth. “Where’s Sosuke!?”  
“Miss, please calm down,” The nursed whispered.   
“Miss Saionji, you were in a car accident with your mother…. There was no one else in the car,” Yuri felt her heart beating in her chest and everything else went silent. ‘What’s going on…?’ She stood up from the bed, pushing the nurse and doctor out of her way and bolted toward the door.  
“Someone stop her!!” The doctor called.   
Yuri hurried toward the staircase and ran until her barefoot was slamming against the concrete outside. People stared at her with strange faces as she ran by. She was running to one place she knew she’d get her answers. ‘Sosuke! Sosuke! Sosuke!’   
She didn’t know how long she had been running but she didn’t care, her feet were numb and covered in blood. Yuri came to a halt and tears filled her eyes.   
“This can’t be!!” She stared in horror as she stared at the burnt down mansion of her home. Their home. Police tape blocking the entrance. “Sosuke! Where are you!?” She sobbed. “Sosuke!”  
Yuri walked slowly toward a house in a small neighborhood. She smiled at the house but her smile quickly faded. Yuri walked toward the front door, her hand reached for the doorknob but the door was slightly pushed open by a small gust of wind. ‘It’s open…,’ Yuri stepped inside the house. She flipped on the lights at the door entrance and looked in amazement. The house was spotlessly clean and everything looked as if it hadn’t been touched. Yuri closed and locked the door behind her. She headed toward her old bedroom, she opened the door and smiled at the girly pink colors and decorations. Yuri smiled to herself and stepped inside. On her bed was a small book and an envelope she had never seen before. Yuri stepped to her bed and sat on it, she tore open the envelope and pulled out a white letter. 

Yuri,   
One day, I’ll return.   
Yuri flipped the letter over frantically. She clenched the paper and tears rolled down her cheeks. “This is all? He…,” She picked up the book beside her and opened it. A small gasp left her throat. “It’s a bank book? This money…There’s so much, Sosuke I don’t understand!” Yuri put the bank book down and got off the bed, she reached for her phone on her desk. She dialed the one number she remembered and placed the phone to her ear.  
“The number you have reached is no longer in s---,” Yuri slammed the phone down and held the letter close to her heart and wailed.   
“Sosuke! Please don’t leave me all alone! Please!”  
Yuri sobbed and covered her eyes with her hands.   
“Sosuke!”


	36. Chapter 36

5 Months Later,~

"Yuri! Room 305 needs more towels, they're at the pool right now," Ichigo said approaching her from behind. Yuri turned around from a large shelf of towels and smiled at Ichigo with a handful of towels. He was a tall, lean-built young man with peach skin, orange spiky hair, and brown eyes. "Alright, thanks, I'll head up there now," She smiled and walked past him. "Hey...Have you thought about growing your hair out?" Yuri stopped and turned to her friend. "It was a lot longer three months ago but I made the decision to cut it,"

"I see...," He mumbled staring at her up and down, a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he stared at her maid uniform. She flashed him a smile before leaving the room with the towels. "Hey! Don't forget we're meeting Rukia at her house for a study group!" He shouted.

"I know!" Yuri shouted from the hall.

~~~~

With a loud yawn, Yuri stretched up over her head. "You were running around all day, you better not fall asleep again," Ichigo said as they began to walk down the city street together. Yuri waved at him and giggled with embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't,"

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time, let me buy you a coffee," He reached into his pocket to pulled out his wallet. "No, let me guy it, we can bring some snacks for Orihime and Rukia," Yuri reached into her blue purse for her wallet as her hand came out her bank book fell onto the ground. Ichigo leaned over to pick it up. Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared down at the book. Yuri gasped and snatched the book out of his hand and stuffed it back into her purse.

"Y-yuri! You're loaded!" He shouted. People walking past stared at them. Yuri shushed Ichigo and covered his mouth. "I'm not loaded," She stated.

"What are you talking about I've never seen that many zeroes in my life!!"

"Ichigo, please! It's not my money... Someone gave it to me a long time ago...I don't use it,"

"Wait...Someone gave you money and you haven't touched it?"

"No...Look it's complicated okay," Yuri turned her head away with a sad expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean--,"

"Let's just forget about it and head over to the store, okay? I don't want to keep the others waiting," She walked away, leaving him dumbfounded.

 

"Yeah...Sure,"

 

Yuri sighed in annoyance as she approached her apartment door. "Rukia was brutal today, I've never seen a girl take a chemistry exam so seriously, ever," She pulled out a small set of keys and stood in front her door. She pushed the key into the lock before stepping inside. She closed and locked the door behind her before kicking off her shoes at the entrance. Her phone made a ping chime. Yuri reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Oh, it's a text from Ichigo...,"

Yuri opened the message and let out a loud laugh.

****

Rukia tore me a new one over this chemistry exam!

********

Yuri quickly replied to his message with a bright smile before taking dropping her bag by the entrance. "I'll say...," She took her shoes with her other hand. Another ping chime made her bring the phone close to her face.

********** **

Do you want me to treat you to lunch tomorrow? The Shion Club isn't too far from work. I have a friend who works there, he could get us in.

************ ** **

Yuri's smile quickly faded away, she responded to his message.

************** ** ** **

No thanks, maybe the hamburger shop across the street from work would be better.

**************** ** ** ** **

Ichigo replied with a smiling face and a goodnight text. Yuri let out a long sigh as she made her way to her living room. She jumped over the arm rest plopped face down onto the large soft couch cushion. Her eyes closed slowly, trying to force the memory back into the depths of her mind.

**************** ** ** ** **

~~~~

**************** ** ** ** **

Four months ago, ~

**************** ** ** ** **

Yuri landed onto the concrete below the stairs. She cried out at her elbow connected with the ground. "I'll give you one more chance to beat it you little brat!" The guard spat as he loomed over her at the foot of the stairs leading to the entrance of The Shion Club. "Listen! Sosuke and I--," The guard interrupted her with his loud booming voice.

**************** ** ** ** **

"I don't know who you're talking about but I told you this is no place for people like you! Get out of here!" Yuri watched other people walking past her, they glanced at her before walking up the stairs. They didn't give her another look before they walked inside. They were dressed so elegantly while she wore just a plain white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. She flushed as some even whispered as they walked past. Yuri got up and ran from the entrance of the club. From then on, she would wait by the gate of the club, hoping she'd get a glimpse of him or even see his white limo driving in. As summer came to an end and rain poured down on her harshly, she still waited for the limo, for that man. Every time she came and there was nothing to see. A single question would appear in her head. Was it all a dream? Then one raining morning, after coming every day for two months. She gave up.

**************** ** ** ** **

~~~~

**************** ** ** ** **

A loud pounding on her front door snapped her back to reality. She sat up and wiped her tears from the corners of her eyes. Yuri got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Coming!" She called from the behind the entrance door. Yuri peeked at the peephole to try and see who knocked at her door. When she didn't see anyone, she backed away to open the door. No one stood at the door. Yuri stepped out and hissed in pain. She looked down at a single rose at her door. Yuri lifted her foot off the flower and groaned from the thorn that pricked her. Yuri leaned over to pick up the flower cautiously. Quickly she looked around her apartment but the night remained silent, she stepped back inside and locked the door. 'A single rose....?'

**************** ** ** ** **

~~~~

**************** ** ** ** **

Yuri held her chin, deep in her thoughts. A single rose that was left on her doorstep at the dead of night. 'Who would? Sosuke?' Her heart throbbed at the thought of him. She shook her head rapidly, trying to discard her memories. 'No, I need to forget about him, there no shred of evidence he even exists.... Other than that small letter he left...Was it even real? IT was just paper, I could have imagined those words...Wait then there's the money. Then again, mom could have left that but...She didn't earn that much money,' Yuri sighed and closed her eyes. "I need to stop thinking about him,"

**************** ** ** ** **

"Stop think about who?" Yuri jumped from the voice that spoke by the rim of her ear. She whirled around and giggled lightly. "Ah, Rukia, Orihime! Good morning,"

**************** ** ** ** **

"Good morning, Yuri!" Orihime smiled purely at her friend. "Who's this guy you were speaking about?"

**************** ** ** ** **

"G-guy?" Yuri stammered.

**************** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, you said him, who is it? A boyfriend?" Rukia responded with a slight smirk. "Who's boyfriend?" Yuri groaned as Ichigo and Uryu approached from behind them. "Yuri's boyfriend," Rukia replied turned her head toward Ichigo. A blush spread across Yuri's cheeks and she frowned. "I don't have a boyfriend, I was just talking to myself....About a movie I watched last night," She blurted out, trying to quickly hide her lie. Rukia gave her another glance and shrugged. "Ah, I understand,"

**************** ** ** ** **

Yuri nodded and giggled awkwardly before turning around. "Welp! Would you look at that, it's time for my first class! See you guys later!" She shouted as she ran off toward the University. Her friends stared at her while giving her strange looks and exchanged glances with each other. "She's so quirky,"

**************** ** ** ** **

Yuri sat down in her chair with an exhausted sigh. "I'm already tired and it's only nine o'clock," She pulled her bag onto her lap and opened it to pull out her notebooks and large textbooks. Her phone pinged. Yuri dug into her bag and opened her text messages.

****************** ** ** ** ** **

I'll always protect you.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Her eyebrows raised. The number was one she didn't recognize. She replied to the message.

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

You have the wrong number.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

She put her phone on silent before slipping it back into her bag. Students began to pile into the classroom, Yuri spotted Ichigo walking in. He looked up at her and waved before sitting down in his chair. Yuri blushed and held her head up in her hand. 'I forgot we have the same class in the mornings...,'

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

As class began, Yuri slowly began to get distracted. She doodles funny faces in her notebook and even wrote her name in different languages. A small smile appeared on her face as she drew a tiny Ichigo and Rukia that fought with swords. 'If only that could get along without a fight,' She giggled a little. Her small smile faded as she drew herself in a ball gown. Dancing, staring up at the stars and going to parties were all things she stopped doing after she decided to give up on her search for Sosuke. She did her best to try and forget about those memories. Those fun days with Sosuke and her ladies in waiting. The name she used to consider calling them. They treated her like a princess, the make-up, expensive trips and romantic nights she experienced were short-lived and painful. The touch of the man she loved. Was it all real or just a dream? Yuri dropped her pencil beside her notebook. She just wanted this day to already be over. Hoping the next one would bring her more happiness with her new life and friends.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

~~~~

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ichigo sighed as he sat next to Rukia at their round lunch table. "I really don't want to go to work later," He groaned, as he picked up his small sandwich and took a big bite. Yuri nodded in agreement. "I know rich people can be a bit annoying but it's alright just think about your paycheck," She laughed. "Says you, you know how to handle the whiny ones, I can barely deal with the pampered princesses,"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Come on, Mr. Adachi isn't all that bad, at least he's nice, right?"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, I guess,"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You two really work hard," Orihime smiled. "It sounds tough over there,"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It's not so bad, I get to where a maid outfit," Yuri laughed. Rukia frowned at Ichigo. "And what are you smiling about pervert?" Ichigo flinched and raised his hands defensively. "It's not like that....," Yuri and Orihime laughed as the two began to bicker.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hey Yuri, you want to go shopping with me this Saturday after school," Orihime asked with an excited expression. "Sure, I don't, you want to catch a movie too?"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"That sounds fun, mind if I tag along?" Uryu asked taking a sip of his coffee. Yuri nodded. "I don't mind, we can make it a group date, Ichigo, Rukia wanna come?" Orihime asked excitedly. They turned to her and shrugged. "I don't mind,"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Great! And I can bring lunch," The table seemed to move as Orihime made her announcement. "That's okay, we can just eat at a movie theater or eat the café close by," Ichigo said with a scared tone in his voice. Yuri raised an eyebrow at Uryu's ghostly face. "I don't mind if you cook," Yuri said, a strong kick from under the table made her yelp in shock. "N-no really Orihime don't go through the trouble," Ichigo said. "Well, alright...," Rukia hid her face behind her hand but a chortle escaped her. Ichigo smiled at Yuri sweetly. "Yeah, a date sounds nice," Yuri returned his smile. "We should get to work, huh?" Ichigo and Yuri got up from their seat. "See you guys tomorrow, Ichigo, don't forget to walk Yuri home," Rukia shouted as they left the cafeteria. Yuri giggled as Ichigo blushed and shot her an embarrassed look. "You don't have to, I know going home would be a hassle," Ichigo remained silent for a while. She felt his hand touch the top of her head and she blushed. "It's fine, I don't mind," He was petting her like a child yet in a sweet way. She smiled a bit and nodded. "Thanks, Ichigo,"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Anytime,"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

They continued to walk out of the school and down the street. Yuri leaned over to grab her phone from her backpack. "As we should check the next train schedule or we'll have to take a taxi," As Yuri looked at her phone, she stopped in her tracks. Ichigo turned around and noticed her frighten expression. "Yuri? What's wrong?"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I...I don't know...,"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

On her screen in bold words were:

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**I'm always watching! Don't get friendly with other men! I'll make you regret it! ******

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry, I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to get this one in because if I continued it the chapter would have been longer and taken longer to write. I'll update soon. By the way, I really need to thank everyone for their reviews! It keeps me motivated haha! Thank you, everyone, enjoy~!

Ichigo lowered a cup of hot tea in front of her. Yuri looked up from her seat on the bench. She smiled gently as she took the cup in her hands. "You're pretty calm," Ichigo muttered. He sat down beside her with his own cup. "Yeah, I guess," She forced a smile, trying to mask her true feelings. Truthfully, she was both angry and scared. What if this was Aizen? What if it wasn't? Ichigo must have noticed her flustered expression.

"Hey, don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Yuri turned her head and stared into his brown eyes. "Why is that?" Yuri questioned. Ichigo flushed and he too became flustered. He cleared his throat and quickly responded. "We-well, Rukia, and the others would be hurt if something happens to you, and she'll probably pummel me into the core of the earth," Yuri giggled and smiled at him. "You two are really strange but, you have a great relationship, it's like your dating,"

"No, that's not it at all," He clarified with his cheeks still red. "We're just close friends I guess, don't you have any close friends?"

Yuri shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Well, I think I did, but I'm not so sure now...I hope one day I can meet those friends again," She grew quiet and dropped her head, lost in her thoughts. The attempt to cheer her up failed. Ichigo scratched his head and a soft smile appeared on his face. "Well, you have some now," Her smile reappeared. "I guess I do huh?" Her head rose, with a bright smile. Ichigo always seemed to become mesmerized by that lovely smile.

"Are you Ms. Saionji?" Yuri and Ichigo looked up from the bench at the officer.

"Yes, that's me,"

"We considered your situation, but because it's not a clear threat we can't do anything, I'm sorry," Ichigo stood onto his feet and glared at the man. "What do you mean 'not a clear threat'?"

"I mean, it has to be a real threat to her life for us to take action, for all we know this could be some dumb kid playing around on his phone," He barked back, returning Ichigo's glare.

"That's just idiotic—" Yuri jumped to her feet and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. "It's fine I understand,"

"If anything, more threating happens please let us know, but right now there's nothing we can do," Yuri nodded and bowed as he turned to leave. "Yuri, are you really okay with this?" Ichigo asked as he watched her gather her bag. She nodded softly and walked toward the exit. Ichigo pondered his thoughts, not satisfied with the events that have taken place, he quickly followed her outside. "Yuri, wait," She felt him grab her wrist in a tight grip. Yuri stopped and turned to meet his gaze. "If you want...I could walk you home and if you're too scared...Then I'm willing to stay the night, I'll call my dad and let him know...," Yuri stared at him, astonished by his kind gesture and how far he was going to ensure her safety.

"Ichigo, that's not necessary, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, you were the one who dragged me to the police station," Yuri replied with a laugh. "I get it, but can I just...Please let me do this, I don't want to see you get hurt," His eyes burned with something she couldn't read. Yuri let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Alright...It's fine...but how about you walk me home and tomorrow morning you can pick me up for breakfast on the way to school," She replied with a sly smile.

"Wait huh?"

"That's the deal, Kurosaki," She put her hands on her waist. "Take it or leave it," Ichigo smiled at her and nodded his head. "Alright, deal, you owe me though, since I took off work for you," Yuri flinched. He was right, they came right to the police station after the message was sent to her. "Okay, I'll take you on a date," Ichigo froze and his face turned red. "A date? J-just the two of us?"

"Sure, how about dinner and a movie at my place, we'll have a sleepover too, I know it sounds girly but I like sleepovers, how about I cook us dinner?" Yuri gasped and let out a shriek as she turned to Ichigo and blood burst through his nostrils. "Ichigo!?" He leaned back and fell to the ground with a loud smack.

"Ichigo!?"

~~~~

Yuri closed her front door and kicked off her shoes. She glanced at her phone, checking for any new messages. She had followed instruction about blocking the number but she was still worried. Yuri walked into the hallway and headed for her bedroom. A girly squeal left her as she jumped and fell face down onto her soft bed. "It's been such a long day!" She groaned and rolled onto her back. "I guess I'll eat, take a long hot shower and do some homework.... Like I do every day," Her voice trailed off and she stared up into the ceiling. 'I guess this is what lonely feels like...,' Her phone pinged and she lifted her hand up. A gentle smile appeared on her lips.

Ichigo: Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?

She replied to the text.

Yuri: You are the definition of a worrywart. I'm fine. I just got into bed.

Ichigo: Sorry, I get it. I'll back off a little, just let me know if anything else happens.

Yuri: I will. I will. Good night Ichigo.

Ichigo: Good night.

Yuri sat up and tossed her phone onto her pillow. She got up and began to take her clothes off, reaching for her shirt. Another ping turned her back to her phone. She sighed and reached for it. 'He's ridiculous,' Yuri picked up the device and her eyes widen at the email.

Don't ignore me! I'll see you soon!

~~~~

The pounding at her front door quickly began louder with each passing second. Yuri opened the door and watch Ichigo pant with a serious face. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine, Ichigo,"

"The moron ran all the way here," Yuri turned to the voice and watched Rukia, Orihime and Uryu approach her door. Yuri rolled her eyes and turned to Ichigo. "You told them?"

"Of course, because they're your friends too,"

"I know but I didn't want to worry them,"

"Why not?"

"Look at yourself why don't you, you're nearly wheezing," Yuri frowned. Rukia slapped him in the middle of his back. "There's no point in scolding him, he won't get it,"

"I can see," Yuri said, slipping on her shoes.

"At least you're okay," Orihime said. Yuri smiled at her and nodded. "Really, thanks, guys,"

"It's fine, just be aware of your situation, anyone would be worried," Uryu stated. Yuri closed her front door, locking her door. "I understand I get it, I'll be more aware, let's go, Ichigo is buying us all breakfast," Yuri teased and stuck her tongue out toward Ichigo.

"Wait! For everyone!?"

"You brought them along, so we can't just stop to eat in front of everyone,"

Rukia smirked and hurried alongside Yuri. "She's right Ichigo, you can't just grab food and not bring us along, that's rude,"

"Don't mess with me Rukia," Ichigo began to chase after the two and they laughed loudly down the street. Uryu shook his head in embarrassment while Orihime called out to her friends.

~~~~

"That was delicious, thanks, Ichigo," Rukia said as the group walked out of the café together.

"I wouldn't know, you guys were the only ones who ate anything!" He snapped looking at his friends glistening from full stomachs. Yuri laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "I'll buy you lunch since you paid for everyone," He huffed and nodded. "Whatever,"

"Don't be a baby," Uryu said from behind him.

"Don't you start with me either!"

"Hey....," Orihime whispered. "That guy has been following us for a while now," They all turned to her and she leaned over. "What guy?" Uryu asked in a hushed tone. "The one behind us, he's leaning against the wall at the corner of the street," Orihime said. "Are you sure Orihime?" Rukia questioned. "Yeah, I'm sure, I saw him leaving Yuri's apartment complex and then he followed us to the café, but I just thought it was a coincidence, it's just that...I feel like I've seen him before, around school,"

"How do we find out if he's following us or not?" Uryu frowned and put his finger to his chin, thinking hard. Ichigo stood up from their huddle and whirled around. "Hey, you!!"

"That moron!!" Rukia hissed.

The boy at the corner flinched and he looked uneasy, he quickly turned around and ran. Ichigo quickly gave chase. "Ichigo!" Yuri hurried after her friend. The others followed her as she turned the corner. Yuri watched Ichigo chase the boy down a dark alley. "Stop Ichigo! It's dangerous," He didn't stop. The boy tripped over a large black bag in the alley and slide into the ground. He groaned and the moment he rolled onto his back Ichigo stomped his foot onto his chest. He winced and grabbed his ankle, trying to push him off. "Ichigo! Stop it what if it's not him!" Yuri shouted, grabbing his arm.

"Then we'll find out! Are you the one threatening Yuri?"

The boy didn't respond he just tried to push Ichigo off him. He pressed down on his chest harder and the boy cried out. "Ichigo! Stop it! Maybe--,"

"It was me, alright! I sent her the messages!" The boy groaned. Yuri stared down at the boy, he was average build and yet he was a bit muscular. She was surprised to see he was a bit handsome. "I just...Didn't know how to talk to her," Ichigo's hold on his chest began to lighten up. He got off him, staring down at the boy. "Didn't know how to talk to her?"

He blushed and sat up, holding his chest. His chest felt scorched where Ichigo stomped. "Ye-yeah, I mean she's so pretty and when I saw you talking with her so easily, I got...Jealous,"

Yuri sighed and she crouched down beside him. "I see...Don't worry about it,"

"Yuri! You can't just let this guy go, what if he does it again? He's dangerous," She raised her hand toward Ichigo in a calming motion. "It's alright, he never really threatened me, right?" The others appeared from behind them from the end of the alley.

"No...Well, at least I hope I didn't make them sound threating...I was so nervous," She could see he was telling the truth his hands shook and his face was red. "I see...Well, it's nice to meet you, my name is Yuri...," He stared her with a surprised expression. "N-Nice to meet you, I'm Naoto" She stood up and held out her hand. The boy took it and he got up onto his feet. "Let's not talk about this again, I won't bring it up if you don't," Naoto nodded and blushed as he dropped her hand. "I won't do this again, I promise," He said bowing deeply. "I hope not if you ever want to talk just come sit by me in class, you go to our school don't you,"

"Yeah, I sit behind you in math,"

"Really? You're that smart kid that always answers the questions correctly,"

"Y-yeah that's me," Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her. She was kind and gentle, beautiful on top of that. She amazed him, turning a situation into something so pleasant. She was brave and calm, smart and funny. He couldn't help it. He was falling in love.

"I have to admit, the rose you left was romantic,"

Naoto didn't reply, he just cocked his head to the side.

"...I didn't leave a rose,"

The color in her face began to drain all its color. Her face twisted into a mixture of pain and fear. 'If he didn't leave that rose, then who did?'

~~~~

Driving into the entryway at a large hotel a single man stepped out of a car. "My, My, My, we've been gone for a while and the city has really changed, hasn't it?" The man said walking toward the hotel door. He turned to the man that exited the limo behind him. "Lord Aizen,"


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the next two short chapters! I've got a ten-page paper to write for school.

Yuri straightens her uniform and her headdress. Her eyes held heavy bags underneath. She hadn’t slept a wink last night, she used her fingers to comb through her shoulder length hair. Every now and then her mind would run with questions. Too many to count.

“Yuri, Room 425 needs their room cleaned, the other housekeepers are busy,”

“Understood…,” She said softly to the front desk clerk. Yuri trudged toward the maid’s office area to retrieve her key to the hotel room off the large table in the center of the room. She slipped the key card into her uniform-apron. Her body was exhausted, her head was pounding. Even her co-workers noticed the change in their usually peppy colleague. Yuri herself wanted the day off to sleep everything away in her soft bed.

~~~~

Ichigo stepped outside of his house with a yawn. He tapped heels of his shoes on the concrete. ‘I should probably check on Yuri on my way to the store….,’ He thought to himself as he walked energetically down the street. ‘She wasn’t herself yesterday,’ The day they caught Yuri’s stalker she suddenly went home. She claimed an illness but Ichigo could tell something was wrong. Her face was drained of all color. ‘I want to know more about her but she keeps me away…She’s hiding something,’

“Hey, kid,” A voice called out to him. Ichigo stopped moving and lifted his head, removing himself from his thoughts. Ichigo almost gasped in shock at the large man standing him front of him. ‘When did he get there?’ Ichigo stepped back and eyed him up and down. He wore all white clothes, he was bald and had long bushy sideburns. “Get in the car…,” The large man pointed toward two large white limo’s behind beside him, parked along the street. Ichigo stepped back slightly. He could feel that he was in a dangerous situation. Just as he was about to turn around, another voice spoke from behind him.

“Don’t run…,”

Ichigo was startled from the voice and turned his head to a slender man with black messy hair and large green eyes. Ichigo clicked his tongue and turned to the large white limousine. With hesitation, Ichigo slowly walked toward the car. The large man met him to the back door of the second car and he opened it. Ichigo stared at the back seat before slowly getting inside. His mind rampant with questions and his nerves uneasy. As he sat in the back of the car Ichigo laid eyes on the two men sitting across from him. The man in the middle was the one that caught his attention, his brown iniquitous eyes stared deep into Ichigo’s.

“Who the hell are you people?” Ichigo courageously spoke without realizing.

“Ichigo Kurosaki,” The man spoke softly. “You are twenty-three, a university student. Currently reside with two younger siblings and a father, correct?” Ichigo didn’t reply, all he did was narrow his eyes.

“What do you want with me?”

“My name is Sosuke Aizen, you’ve piqued my interest and I can assure you that isn’t good,” Ichigo pressed his back against the seat and tightened his fist. “What do you want--,”

“It seems you’ve taken a liking to Yuri,”

Ichigo began to snarl and his scowl turned ferocious. “What do you know about Yuri?”

A smirk appeared on his face before he began to speak. “I know everything about her, from her past to the scent of her hair and her soft skin,” Ichigo cringed before leaning forward in his seat, his fist ready. “If you touch one hair on-!” A surge of pain began to rush through his body. The dark-skinned man sitting beside Aizen jammed the hilt of his sword into his abdomen. Ichigo curled over with a gagging sound and fell to the floor of the large car.

“You speak as if you have a relationship with her, Ichigo,” Aizen said in a menacing tone.

“Sh-She’s my friend…,” He rasped trying to pick himself off the floor.

“Ah, is that so?”

“What are you going to do to her?” Ichigo probed as he got up and cradled his stomach. Aizen stared down at him and brusquely said.

“Yuri belongs to me,”

Ichigo got up from the floor and pulled himself back into the back seat. “What are you talking about? Yuri wouldn’t associate herself with the likes of you bastards!”

“Not intentionally, no, but under certain circumstances, Yuri has been under my care the last year,”

“Under your care? The hell is that supposed to me!?”

“How should I put this in a way you’ll understand? Yuri is my woman,” Aizen retorted. “My lover,”

“Liar,” Ichigo spat. “She lives alone and she’s never spoken of you,” Aizen raised an eyebrow and put his finger to his temple. “And why do you think that is?” Ichigo froze as he came to the realization. He looked back at the two men and glanced at the large man guarding the door outside of the limo. He took into detail. These people aren’t normal.

“I plan to see Yuri today and before I do I would like to give you a message, Ichigo Kurosaki,” His eyes seemed to have shifted into a dangerous gaze.

“I’ll only warn you one time, stay away from Yuri,”

The door to the limo opened abruptly and Ichigo was pulled out. The large man closed the door behind Ichigo and turned him to the window by the back of his throat. The window of the limo slowly came down. Ichigo and Aizen locked eyes.

“Take my warning as a severe threat and I suggest you tread judiciously with me, boy,” The large man shoved Ichigo back onto the sidewalk with a powerful shove and walked to the other limo before getting inside. The two vehicles drove off.

Ichigo stared as the disappeared around the corner. He gripped his shirt where he previously had been hit. ‘Yuri…What’s going on?’

~~~~

Yuri knocked on the door of the hotel room with her knuckles.

“Housekeeping! I’ve brought your towels,”

She waited for a voice to welcome her into the room. Yuri grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. The sound of rushing water was heard from behind the bathroom door. She placed the neatly folded towels on top of the dresser.

“Wow, don’t you look adorable in your maid uniform,” Yuri spun around, the sudden voice nearly made her jump from her skin. Then laid eyes on the man walking into the room from the bathroom fully clothed. She knew this man.

“Gin?”

He ran forward and raised his hand. Yuri felt a pinch in her chest before she dropped to her knees and to the floor with a loud thump.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The next chapter will be filled with smut.

‘I can’t move…I can’t move…What did he do?’ Yuri’s eye darted around the large room. ‘Did the hotel always have enormous rooms on the top floor? A dream…This has to be a dream…Wake up Yuri,’ She tried to move her hands but nothing occurred. She laid in the center of an enormous bed in a beautiful ornamented yet massive room. ‘What am I supposed to do now? My colleagues will start to look for me,’ She heard a door close. The sound of footstep grew closer toward the room.

“I thought I said I wanted the casino larger on the cruise, I want to attract adults, not children,” Yuri blinked a few times. She heard this voice many times before. An unmistakable voice. Yuri stared hard at the crack of the bedroom door.

“When I come visit I’ll expect a tour,” Aizen said to the person on the other end of the phone. He took off his jacket with his free hand and hung it on the back of a white sofa chair. “I understand, call me back tomorrow night with the updated details,” Aizen turned his head slightly to the crack of the door. Their eye met. Yuri’s eyes began to well up with tears. How badly she wanted to get out of the bed and run to him. Her heart throbbed in her chest loudly. A small grin appeared on Aizen’s face as he turned back to removing his clothes. “I know, keep everything quiet until the opening, good-bye,” Yuri watched him walk into the room and slowly toward her. He slowly crawled onto the bed and stared into her eyes. 

“You look quite beautiful, I have to say, I miss your long hair,” He entwined his index finger with a strand of her silky short hair. Yuri just stared at him with wide, glossy eyes. Aizen gently cupped her cheek in his hand. Yuri closed her eyes and inhaled sharply the moment his warm hand touched her cheek. He stared at her sad face and the corner of his lips fell. Yuri opened her eyes and attempted to open her mouth to speak but no words formed. 

“Gin injected a solution that causes temporary paralysis,” He pulled off her headdress and dropped it on the bedside table. “You should be regaining your ability to move sometime after eleven hours,” Aizen then slid both his arms under her body and pulled her into a sitting position. He grabbed the zipper at the top of her uniform and slid it down. Slowly, he laid her back down and pulled the uniform off her torso. Yuri felt her head spinning with questions. Her face began to turn red. ‘Wh-Why is he undressing me?’

Aizen slid the uniform down her legs and off her ankles. “This is something new we came up with for interrogations, the person injected is fully aware and capable of feeling in their situation, we finalized this during a torturing a few weeks ago,” Yuri watched as he continued to remove her underwear and thigh length socks. She laid on the bed completely naked below him. Aizen gazed down at her naked body. He placed himself between her legs and held himself up with his hands by the side of her.

“So beautiful,” He muttered. “You’ve lost some weight, haven’t you,” Yuri softly made a hiccup sound as Aizen’s lips pressed against her bare breast. “Your breast have gotten smaller,” Aizen planted another kiss on her cheek and curve of her neck.

“…So….,”

He lifted his head and met her eyes. “Don’t force yourself to speak, just relax,” Yuri watched him sit up and unbutton his shirt. He tossed it to the floor.

“Eleven hours is unquestionably enough time for us to play, don’t you think Yuri?”

~~~~

Ichigo rushed through the front entrance of the hotel. He ran to the front desk where a worker smile at him. “Good afternoon Ichigo, I thought you were off today?”

“W-where’s Yuri?!” He wheezed, holding his chest.

“Oh, Yuri, I think she went home sick. She was so pale today,”

“She went home…Did anyone else come looking for her?”

“Uh…Well no,”

“Good…,” Ichigo sighed and slid onto the ground. The worker leaned over the counter with a raised eyebrow. “Do you want me to call her cell?”

“N-no, I’ll go to her place,”

“We-well get up the guest are starting to look…,”

~~~~

“Did you always bruise so easily?” Aizen questioned as he stared at his handprint on her bruised thigh. She breathed heavily under him. Her leg spread apart and his fingers invading her lower half. “I’ll support you regain the weight you lost,” Yuri moaned meekly as he arched his fingers inside her walls. 

“What do you want to eat?” Aizen pressed firmly against her walls, sliding his finger in and out. “Cat got your tongue?” He teased with a chuckle. “Hm, you’re incredibly tight. Has it been that long since we last played like this?” Aizen removed his finger and examined them. “You are sopping wet,” Yuri simply stared at him through her moist eyes. “I apologize, should I stop teasing you,” Yuri closed her eyes and he smirked. Aizen dropped his head between her legs. 

Yuri’s eyes snapped open and she let out loud sigh and moan. Yuri wanted to move, speak and touch him. She bit her lip and moaned. His tongue pressed hard against her clit before licking in a back and forth motion. She could feel his finger slid plunge into her, Yuri clenched her teeth. 

Aizen pulled his lips away and stared down at the fluids spilling from her. “Amazing, you came with just that,” Yuri relaxed her jaw and panted harshly. Aizen crawled on top of her, he eyes the clock before staring into her weak face. “It’s no good if you come so quickly, show some endurance,” Yuri’s breath hitched in her throat. She felt him pushing through her folds, driving deep inside her. Aizen dropped his head onto her shoulder and she could feel him struggling.

“I’ve forgotten how amazing you felt, Yuri,”

‘This isn’t a dream, this is real, this is Sosuke…,’ Aizen suddenly began to thrust his hips. Yuri moaned and turned her head. She could feel him slamming into her warmth over and over. Her wall clenched tightly around his manhood. Aizen grabbed her chin to turn her back toward him. They gazed into each other’s eyes and she opened her mouth to say something. “I’ll make a mess of you,” Aizen said with a mischievous smile.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looooooong wait but we are back, it's a pretty short chapter. Thanks for being patient, I swear I'll do better, writer's block is atrocious. Enjoy.

His breathing was ragged as he ran down the street toward the complex in his sights. His mind was racing with various questions, but above all else, he needed to see Yuri. To see if she was safe. When he got to the stairs of the complex his legs began to shake. Was it fear for the concern of her wellbeing? Was it anger from being threatened? Ichigo swallowed and started to step up the stairs. His heart pounded in his chest just as he raised his fist to beat on the door. With a deep breath, he did, his fist pounding on the door, he was sure the other tenants could hear it.

After what seemed like forever the door opened slightly. Ichigo’s breath hitched in his throat when Yuri popped her head out when she saw him she smiled. God, he loved that smile.

“Yuri!”

“Hello, Ichigo, what are you doing here? It’s unexpected,” She glanced around him, searching for probably Rukia and the others. He was alone.

“I know, I’m sorry but…,” He looked around before turning to her. Making sure no one was watching them. “Can I come in, please?” She frowned at him. As he got a closer look at her, he could see her hair was damp, and she looked like she was dressed for bed. “Please, I just want to talk,” Yuri pursed her lips before stepping back to hold the door open for him.

He walked inside, and his eyes darted around before he took his shoes off. “It’s a bit late, what’s going on?”

“I just wanted to see if you were okay,”

Yuri stared at his back, giving him a funny look. “I see, well do you want some tea?”

“That sounds good,”

“Okay, make yourself at home,” Ichigo made his way to the living room, he sat down on the couch. Yuri watched him do so from the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

She grabbed the black kettle of hot water and poured it into a mug. “So, what made you think I was not okay?” Yuri asked from the kitchen. Ichigo cleared his throat nervously before speaking. “I heard some bad people had moved into the neighborhood, a gang,”

“Really? That’s terrible,” She muttered.

“Yeah, so I came to warn you, and I also wanted to ask if you wanted me to walk you to school tomorrow,” She came from the kitchen holding a tray of tea in mugs and a plate of mini chocolate chip cookies.

“Wow, that’s so nice of you…But I’m fine, so don’t worry about me,” Ichigo watched her place the tray on the small table in front of him. Her white top that was slightly too big on her exposed the flesh of her chest. His eyes narrowed to the many, many red marks displayed over her collarbone. He turned his head as she stood back up and sat across from him. “Are you sure? It’s no trouble,”

“Ichigo, really thanks for the thought but I can handle myself,” She smiled at him, dropping sugar cubes into his tea. “Honestly, I used to be rather weak, but after a life-changing experience I learned how to handle difficult situations, and if I need you I’ll give you call,”

“Promise?” He sighed, picking up a cookie. Ichigo shoved it into his mouth. “I’ll leave if you say promise me,” He said with a mouthful of cookies.

“Promise,” She laughed. Yuri leaned over to hand him the mug. His hands wrapped around hers in a hard lock. Their eyes met, she could see something in them that was strange. Something she couldn’t read. Irritation, probably?

“Don’t just call me for help, call even if you need something, I’ll be right here,”

“Thanks, it’s always great to have at least one good friend, right?”

“Yeah….Right,” He took a sip of his tea before eyeing her from over his mug. She looked tired and slightly pale. Her skin looked so soft, and the room was filled with her gentle scent. The shampoo she used in her hair smelled so good. Like strawberries. Ichigo shook that thought from his mind before gasping horrendous over the tea in his throat.

“Ichigo, are you alright?!” He nodded while still coughing.

After talking for a little more than an hour, Yuri showed him out. They hugged gently before he stepped out of the door.

“I mean it Yuri, anything,”

“Duly noted, Ichigo,” Just as she closed the door he could have sworn she whispered thank you.

 

Yuri slid against the door, sighing loudly. She looked down and pulled the shirt from her skin. She was cover with marks all over her torso. Her cheeks turned red with the thought of her underneath Aizen just a few hours ago, dazed and confused.

 

_“Stop…Let me…Go,” She rasped between each thrust. Her head tilted back when he lifted her leg over his shoulder to get a new angle. She couldn’t move her arms and legs; her other body parts just came back to life. “_

_“Sssh, Yuri, I’d figure you would enjoy this, it’s been so long since we last joined together like this,” She frowned, but it was quickly replaced with an expression of pure pleasure.  His hips began to piston into her hers. The headboard hit the walls loudly, but that soon died away from her loud voice. “It’s too…Much!” She moaned._

_“Feels good? Do you want to come, Yuri?” He smirked down at her, those brown eyes were enchantingly scary. That face could make anyone shudder in both fear and ecstasy._

_“I’m! I’m coming!” She cried out, realizing her release was just few thrust away. He slammed into her sweet spot over and over. He knew just how to make her scream, cry and beg._

_“Come,” After a few thrust and one hard, deep one she came, her walls tighten around him. Yuri cried out and clawed she the wet sheets underneath her._

_“That makes four. Let’s see how long you can go without fainting, Yuri,” With a soft chuckle he began again._

Yuri walked back to her bedroom and pulled open her desk drawer. Under a small stack of papers and other useless junk, she found it. Her black stun gun.

The next morning, Yuri sat down in her chair, she winced and hoped no one saw it. Her hips ached, bruises were appearing on her from vigorous activities the day before. Rukia stepped into the room her eyes searching for someone. When she spotted Yuri, she ran over to her. “Yuri, can I borrow your notes for the next class? Please, please!” Rukia asked with her head bowed and hands in a praying position.

“Sure, Rukia, but…I gave them to Orihime just a minute ago, you guys can go over them together,”

“Aww man, I guess that’s a clever idea, thanks, Yuri, I owe you one,” Yuri laughed as she ran away.

“Good morning,” She smiled and turned to Ichigo. “Good morning,” Ichigo looked over the fact she was wearing a purple sleeve turtleneck and a knee length skirt. It was late June. It was hot outside. That made him raise an eyebrow at her choice of clothing. She was probably hiding those lovebites on her body to avoid grilling questions from the girls. He thought to himself. She still looked beautiful to him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, thanks,” He sat beside her and pulled open her back. Yuri returned to her own notebook, getting ready for class. Ichigo watched her every move if anyone else saw him, he’d look like a creeper stalker, but now he didn’t care. He just wanted to keep her safe, it was an ardent desire.

Class started, their professor began writing on the board with his marker. One word displayed in big letters.

**Satisfaction.**

“Let’s discuss what the word, Satisfaction. What makes you happy? What gives you pleasure, fulfillment, and gratification?” Some students whispered amongst each other, giggling.

“Let’s keep it clean,”

The student began to fill the room with laughter.

_Yuri fell onto his chest, her wrist tied behind her, sweat coating her body and his. “I can’t anymore…I can’t,” She whimpered. Aizen stroked the back of her head and kissed it. “Yuri, come now, surely you want the satisfaction of release, I can feel it,”_

_Yuri shook her head, her cheeks coated red. “I can’t come any more…..Please let me go,” Aizen frowned, sending shivers down her spine. He sat up, placing his hands on her hips firmly._

_“Your too tired, I can understand, so let me assist you,” He was teasing her, Yuri hated that. She screamed, he pushed his hips upward, deep into her walls, hitting her cervix. “Stop it,” She pleaded, her body shook against his. He could feel her breast rubbing against his chest, it felt remarkable, flesh on flesh. Her hot breath blowing against his neck and chin. Yuri threw her head back as he pounded into her. Her release right on edge. She felt him hit her once more before coating her essence on him. He didn’t stop, he kept going._

_“Just a little more, Yuri, I need to feel you,”_

_He ignored her pleas, his face was filled with pleasure. His breathing heavier, faster. He was coming. Yuri bit her lip and felt him push up firmer, quicker and unrelenting._

_Aizen let out a roar as she tightened around him and whined. Their release spilling from between her legs._

_“Good girl,”_

“Yuri? Are you okay?” Ichigo asked, her head was down, and her hair was hiding her face. Yuri could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her breathing became heavier, she turned her head, cupping her mouth. Trying to quiet herself. Yuri gather her items hurriedly before rushing out of the room, Ichigo clenched his fist, his mind began to wonder.

What the hell was going on?

Yuri ran out of the building, she pushed past others as she made her way past the gates and to the sidewalk. She leaned against the gate, trying to catch her breath with heavy gasps. It didn’t bother her that she received strange looks from others, she needed breathing room, her body felt as if it were on fire. She knew the cause of discomfort.

 

Aizen stared down at the video of his girl. Yes, his girl. His Yuri. She looked frightened, tired, her face was flushed. A smirk appeared on his face.

“She’s not looking too good,”

“Don’t fret, Gin. I’ll pay her visit very soon,” He looked up from the window just in time to see Yuri running home in a hurry.

“Very soon,

 

Later that evening, Ichigo pulled Uryū aside, dragging him to the computer lab. He glared up at Ichigo from a chair in front of a computer. “What is going on? Why are we here? I told you I was done getting you free PC games,” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Just shut up and listen to me, I need you to keep this a secret from the others,” Ichigo leaned close to him and narrowed his eyes. “Do you know a man by the name of Sosuke Aizen?”

Uryū nearly turned a shade of pale he’d never seen before. “Ichigo, what the hell have you done?” He gritted. Ichigo shook his head. “Not me, I think…I think Yuri’s mixed in with him, he’s a dangerous man and she needs help,”

“Did she say that?” He probed.

“Well, no but I can tell she’s not herself, she ran out of class in a hurry today,”

“How do you know Sosuke Aizen is involved?” Ichigo was dreadfully trying to keep his friends out of the situation, but Uryū kept digging.

“I…Uh kind of met him and he told me to stay away from her,”

Uryū ‘s eyes widened in disbelief. “Ichigo do you know how serious this is!? Sosuke Aizen is as dangerous and powerful as they come and if you cross him you’ll be putting your family and friends at risk,” He hissed with a frowned and clenched fist.

“You're going to pop a blood vessel, calm down, I don’t intend to confront the man….I just,” Ichigo sighed. “I just want Yuri to be safe, so dig up any information you can, and I promise I’ll keep your name out of this, I swear. This is for Yuri,”

Uryū nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.  “Alright, for Yuri, but if you even sense danger, run away, this man has people everywhere, everyone’s in his pocket including the authorities,”

“Got it,” He nodded and watched his friend turn in the chair, turning the computer to get to work. There goes his chance of reporting him then.  


“This is all for you, Yuri,” Ichigo said, he swallowed. He understood Uryū’s warning, it sent fear running through his body, he couldn’t tell yet if it were a good or bad feeling, but he knew if it came down to it, there was no way he was running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the lack of smut, but there be more in the next chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

Just another day, she thought after the long work day, Yuri thought. She thought. After her run-in with Aizen, Yuri was contemplating about sending in her resignation. Now she had another problem. Her eyes were glued to the rose on her doormat.   
“Why?” She questioned. Slowly she picked it up and stared at it. Yuri pulled her keys from her skirt pocket and opened her front door. She slammed it shut and locked the door with a heavy sigh. Kicking her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen.   
She started a burner on the stove and dropped the rose in the flames. She watched the flame burn she wished other aspects of herself burned so effortlessly. After turning the fire off Yuri walked to her room, mentally and physically tired. 

The next morning when she woke from her deep slumber she was almost late for work. As soon as she walked into the lobby heading toward the locker rooms her manager approached her.   
“Yuri! Yuri,” He hissed. She looked at him, a frown appearing on her face. He was sweating and wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.   
“Mornin--,”  
“Yuri! Quickly go get dressed,” He looked over his shoulder and turned back to her.   
“Go get dressed for your shift, a guest is requesting you.”

 

Yuri pushed through the door after putting the keycard back in her uniform skirt pocket. The sun lit the room from the large glass windows. The shower was running, quietly she put the clean towels on a table beside the bed.   
“How do you feel?”  
She fought back the jump that was threating to come from her. She turned to Aizen and looked him up and down. A towel hung from his waist, and his hair was wet, dripping from his shower.   
She ignored him, walking toward the door. Aizen quickly grabbed her arm in a tight grip. Yuri turned to him with a scowl. “Don’t touch me,”  
Aizen pulled her back and blocked her exit.   
“You look beautiful,”  
“Stop it,”  
He grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Yuri averted her lips from the impending kiss. 

“You made me think I was crazy! Like it was all a dream!! You never once called me, sent me anything, nothing. You just left me!”  
Sher brows furrowed, he just stared at her emotionlessly. “You have nothing to say?” Yuri blinked to stop the tears trying to slide down her eyes. “Fine,” She hissed before tangling herself loose and stomping towards the door, she turned back to him, his back still to her.  
“And stop leaving those stupid roses,” His back clenched and she watched him turn on his heels as quick as lightning. Yuri looked up at him as he loomed over her. She pressed her spine against the door trying to find the door handle with her hands.  
“What roses?”  
Yuri frowned and returned his harsh gaze. “Now you're mocking me?” Aizen leaned down, clutching her forearm, making her wince. “You’re hurting me--,”  
“Yuri. What. Roses?” He looked genuinely confused and angry. Her scowl faded away, her heart pounding in fear. His silence was his answer.  
“You haven’t been leaving those?” She shook her arms loose and darted out of the room.  
Once she left Aizen walked to his bed and grabbed his phone. 

It was raining, storming outside really. Yuri sat on her couch, watching TV with her cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She went to her supervisor the moment she left Aizen’s room, asking for a sick day, he seemed to understand, his face was filled with fear. He let her go without further explanation.  
Yuri leaned over to put her mug on the coffee table. She laid back on the couch, pulling the blanket over her. She snuggled into her couch, watching the TV with tired eyes until she fell asleep.

The door to her apartment clicked open, but she was too drowsy to acknowledge it. The blanket slowly slid down her hips, Yuri reached down in search of the sheet. That was until she felt a pair of warm, large hands on her thighs, pulling down her shorts exposing her lower lips to the cold air. Her eyes open to a dark room, the only light was the moonlight shining through the windows of her veranda. When she tried to move her hands, she gasped when she noticed they were pinned over her head. Her legs were spread apart by a strong knee. She looked down but only made out a figure. The way he touched her, she already knew who the intruder was. He skillfully placed her hands down by her side, and she felt something warm slid up her lower lips. Her back arched and she whined.   
“No-Don’t Sosuke,” She panted as he took another lick. He didn’t respond he rubbed his tongue against her clit and she felt her nerves tingle, sending her mind into overdrive. Yuri hissed, her eyes rolling back as his tongue flicked over the bud.   
“St-Stop!”  
He sucked, and she cried out. “S-Sosuke….I don’t want to,” She whimpered loudly. She hated the way he made her feel, she silently prayed this was a dream, with one strong movement she could wake up. He pulled her from her though when she heard his belt unbuckling. When he sat up from her lower half she rolled over, Yuri forgot she was laying on the couch, but that recollection came back when she slammed onto the ground. Aizen was fast, he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her to her knees. She tried to crawl away, but his hold was firm.   
She felt something hard pressing against her entrance. With one thrust he was seated deep inside her.   
“Oh, Yuri,” He breathed. “I’ve missed you,”  
‘Then why did you leave?’ She wanted to ask but didn’t dare to. Yuri gasped from the first stroke until he was rubbing against her with a slow, hot, rhythm. He slid his hands up her side, into her shirt until hi large hands gripped her breast. He rubbed her nipples with the pads of his fingers. “So soft,” He whispered. Yuri jolted when he yanked the top off over her head. She frowned, biting her lower lip.  
He didn’t even bother to take off his clothes just hers. She could feel his pants every time he rutted into her. It was fast, powerful and to her disbelief felt so good.  
Yuri nearly screamed, her lower belly began to coil. The heat was intense, his hold limited her movement. He possessed girth and length like she remembered, hitting her soft spot over and over with ease.  
“Ah…Ye,” She covered her own mouth, moans still managed to fly from her throat, by they were muffled.  
“What did you say, Yuri?” He asked huskily, a smirk growing on his face. She bit her lower lip and clawed at the carpet. His thrust pistoning into her, he was going to make her speak, scream until he was satisfied. The speed was unreal, Yuri’s mouth gaped open, her eyes nearly rolling back, luckily Aizen couldn’t see her face.   
“Ye-Yes! Yes!” She chanted as he continued his unrelenting thrust. Yuri cried out when her walls tightened around him, her release came with a few hard thrust. Aizen’s thrust slowed, and he let out a long exhale. His hold on her hips loosened, and she fell over, breathing heavily.   
He leaned over, kissing up her back until he got to her neck. Aizen slid from inside her, adjusting his clothes before scooping her up in his arms. He placed her back on the couch.  
Aizen slid the blanket over her chest. Kissing her lips with soft kisses. “Mine,” He muttered before checking his watch. He left the apartment, silently getting into his car before driving off.

The next morning, Yuri took a long hot shower, the evidence of Aizen’s visit sliding down her thighs. She pressed her head against the cold tile of the shower wall and sighed. Her mind was racing with thoughts while her heart throbbed. This man was toying with her, what was the purpose of his visit. To torment her? To check on her? Why?   
When she got out of the shower, she put on her running equipment, maybe something else outside would clear her head. She hurried to the door slipping into her running shoes. With a deep breath, she walked out. She stretched and began her run down the street. It was early, four in the morning early. No distracting bystanders, bikers, just her and her adrenaline. She picked up speed and ran through a park, controlling her breathing until she got to the other end of the park. Her lungs burned, and legs ached, not to mention the area between her legs hurt from last night intruder. She slowly made her way to the water fountain, leaning over to take a sip.  
A hand grabbed her waist, and she gasped. Turning in the arms of the man trying to man. He was dressed in all black, and she didn’t recognize him  
Yuri tried to scream, but it was muffled by a gloved hand as she was forced into the car with a sack quickly placed over her head.

After what felt like hours, she was yanked out the car and forced into a cold building. She was sat in a hard chair, and the sack yanked off her head.  
In front of her were a few men in black, staring at her intently. The one in the middle stepped closer, opening his thin lips to speak.  
“Wh-Who are you?”  
The slightly bulky man chuckled before placing a hand on his chest.   
“Darling it’s me, your father,”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end!

“My…My what?” Yuri asked in disbelief. He frowned at her and cleared his throat. “I said I’m your father, Yuri it’s me. Do you not recognize me?”

He looked a bit heavier, his blonde was turning white, and he had a few wrinkles, but he did resemble the photos from her old house. Abruptly the blood in her body began to boil instantaneously. This man was at accountability for the problems her and her mother had to deal with. This man was at fault for her suffering, and this man abandoned the family he claimed to love.

“Untie me, I want to go home,” Yuri spoke stoically, fighting against her binds.

“Yuri, wait, I need to talk to you,”

“I don’t want to listen to anything you have to say!” Yuri glared at him. “Untie me, or I’ll scream at the top of my lungs!”

Her father turned to one of his men and bobbed his head toward the subordinate. “Let her go,” He ordered softly. He did. Untying her wrist from the chair arms.

She looked around and deduced they were in a home, probably his. She rubbed her wrist, standing up with a sharp scowl.

“I’m going home….Don’t ever contact me again better yet, don’t acknowledge me as your daughter I want nothing to do with you,”

He sighed loudly. “Stubborn, just like your mother,”

“You don’t deserve to speak about my mother! Ever!” Yuri was a volume away from screaming as she stormed to the door, but the man in front of her blocked it. And he was too broad for her to fight.

“Yuri, I didn’t do what you assume I did!”

She turned to him, her face nearly crimson with anger. “Your mother was the one who wanted me to leave, she didn’t want anything to do with me after I stole—After what I did,”

“Stole from Sosuke Aizen?”

He met her eyes, astonished at her words. “I was filled in after Mom died, she was paying off the debt you left behind this whole time, Sosuke probably threatened my life, she was working two jobs day and night for us to survive all because you got greedy!”

“I know, I can’t take back what I did, Yuri. But I can get revenge for us, you, me. We can take Sosuke down, but I need your help,” He said with a clenched fist. She grimaced at the thought of fighting Aizen. “And what would that do? Is revenge going to bring back mom? Nothing you do will ever make everything that’s happened go away,” She turned back to the man blocking the door. He moved to the side when he saw her father nod at him.

Yuri reached for the door and stopped when he spoke again.

“Just listen, think about what I said, I put my contact information in your mailbox. My only request is that you stay away from that man, Sosuke Aizen,”

“I already know that….But you, you stay away from me too!” He watched her leave, slamming the door behind her.

Yuri was escorted outside by a maid, she caught a taxi cab back to her house and locked herself inside.

 

Ichigo stirred the soda with his straw. Staring blankly at the cup. It’s been two whole days, Ichigo hadn’t seen Yuri at school nor at work, he was starting to worry. Rukia kicked him under the table, bringing his attention to her. She sat across from him waving her phone in the air.

“How about we nominate her?” Rukia asked with a devious smile. Orihime laughed when she realized what she intended. Ichigo joined her with a sinister smile on his face. He pulled his phone from his pants pocket.

She needed a vacation, away from everyone, school and work. Her mind was running on caffeine since she met her father. Heck, she didn’t even recognize him. It’s been two days since she last saw Aizen. A part of her wondered where he was, then she mentally slapped herself. Yuri lifted her head up from the pillow she had her head buried in, the vibration of her phone caught her attention. She picked up her phone and stared at the text from Ichigo. A beaming smile grew on her lips.

_You’ve been nominated! Coming over, movie night at your house. TONIGHT!_

She quickly texted back, sitting up. _Fine, we’re watching horror movies!_

_Sounds good! See you soon!_

Yuri got out of her bed, she hurried to her desk chair and grabbed her pajama bottoms.

Ichigo sat next to Yuri, their shoulder’s pushing up against each other. “If you get scared, I’m more than willing to um—Hold your hand,” Yuri giggled, turning to him with a smile. “I’ll be fine,” Ichigo was brave she figured he would be fine through the movie. Oh, she thought wrong. He stiffened at every jump scare, expressed his irritation of the creepy music. Every time he tried to poke a hole through the movie story he received a firm kick in his spine from Rukia. Yuri laughed, as the movie progressed Yuri felt Ichigo slid his arm around her waist. Yuri froze but relaxed in his warmth, a smile grew on her lips.

After the movie was over, Orihime offered to help clean up the kitchen with Yuri. Behind them, Rukia and Ichigo played a game with the leftover popcorn. Ichigo made a silly bet with her declaring he could toss the most popcorn in her mouth in five minutes.

“You haven’t been to school or work, are you feeling okay?”

Yuri turned to Orihime with a forced smile. What was she supposed to say, her former lover was tormenting her, and now her father was trying to come into the picture? “I’m okay, I’m just tired. I guess I need a vacation,”

“Really? That’s good timing,”

“Why is that?”

“The school host parties once a year for the students, we get to go to an Inn with the group of our choosing,”

“Wow, that’s amazing,”

“It’s so much fun. Would you like to come, the hot spring is on the beach, it’ll be so much fun!”

She did need a getaway, one far away from Aizen. “I hope so,” Yuri said softly. The sound of Rukia and Ichigo bickering made them turn away from the sink. “I won so give me my money!” Rukia shouted from the living room.

Yuri laughed, Ichigo’s head was in a brutal headlock, and Rukia growled aggressively. “And I’m sure Ichigo would love for you to come, he’s been so worried about you, Yuri,”

She glanced at Orihime with a confused face. “Really? He has?”

“Yes, that’s the real reason we came, don’t tell him I told you,” Yuri nodded, Orihime walked back into the living room.

“We’re done cleaning the kitchen. We can go home now Rukia,”

Rukia pried her arms off Ichigo’s neck, he sighed and stood up. Stroking the sore area with a snarl. “Thanks for the fun Yuri,” Rukia smiled. “No, really thank you for coming,” She sorely need some fun with all the stress she’s been having. The two women gave a cheerful bye as they walked out of the front door.

Ichigo vacuumed the popcorn and chips while Yuri picked up the trash. She watched him with a small smile. He was so different than Aizen. He was kind, energetic and full of emotion. She felt her heart flutter as he turned around to meet her gaze. “You okay?”

“Um…Yeah. I’m done over here,”

“Me too, I made a mess sorry,” Ichigo lifted the vacuum and placed it in the corner. Yuri nodded. “It’s understandable. You and Rukia fight quite a lot, I’m surprised you two haven’t killed each other,”

“And not for lack of trying on her part,” He muttered angrily. Yuri laughed again, the room was filled with the sound of a phone ringing. Ichigo reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a phone.

“Hello?....Okay, I’m on my way,”

“Your sisters?”

“Yeah, my dad’s having a party of his own, and he’s getting out of hand with the Karaoke,”

“Sounds fun,”

“Not for my sisters,” He looked up at her before placing the phone back in his pocket. “I guess I’d better leave,” They walked outside, but before Yuri could speak her goodbye Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. She gasped, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Her head was buried into his chest, she inhaled the scent of his cologne. He smelled nice, the warmth of him made her insides' flip around.

“If you need anything, just come to me. I’ll always be there for you, Yuri,”

“Thank you Ichigo,” She said softly as his arms grew tighter around her. “See you tomorrow,”

“Yes, I’ve missed a lot of classes recently,” She admitted with a blush. He nodded with a smile, slowly stepping away until he disappeared down the stairs. She looked over the railing and waved at her friend.

 

Aizen frowned as Ichigo walked out of the apartment. His head rested on tightly clenched fist as he observed the two tightly hugging before saying goodbye. Aizen was waiting for her guest to leave before he made his move but he wasn’t expecting this. This rage simmer, he was ticking time bomb. It took everything in him to force himself to stay inside the car.

“Looks like we have a stubborn one,” Gin chuckled as he noticed Aizen’s cold expression. “It appears so,”

 

Yuri pulled out her keys to lock her door, a smile still plastered on her lips.  Just as she was about to close the door, a forceful push from behind sent her flying into the entryway. She heard the door slam behind her, she rolled onto her back, a choked gasp came from her.  Aizen was silent as he pulled off his white suit jacket, tossing it somewhere behind her.

“I’m sure you enjoyed your party last night, Yuri,”

“Wh-What?”

“With your friends. The boy,”

Yuri scooted back, she figured what he was accusing her of. “He’s just a friend, we haven’t done anything…,” The icy glare of his brown eyes confirmed to her that his temper was flaring. “Then you won’t mind if I inspect you,”

“No…I don’t want you to touch me! I’ve had enough of your games,”

He stormed toward her, Yuri cried out in fear, turning to crawl away. She hurried to her feet, Aizen grabbed her waist with a bruising grip, he spun her around and slammed her against the wall. Yuri whined from the impact, Aizen pressed his lower half into hers. She could feel his clothed erection. He made his way into the kitchen with her wrapped around him.

“Put me down!” She demanded, he ignored her, placing her on the countertop. She fought back, trying to push him off her with her legs.

 

Yuri’s elbow knocked into her dish rack, knocking everything to the floor in a loud clatter. Aizen continued to attack her neck while she struggled against him.

“Stop,” She whined, disappointed when she heard a moan in the mix. Aizen reached for his belt, Yuri’s hands shot down, gripping his wrist, digging her nails into his flesh.

“No don’t!”

A loud knock on the door caused them both to freeze.

“Yuri!? Are you alright?”

Her neighbor. This was the perfect time for her nosy neighbor to come to her door.

“I-If I don’t answer, she’ll call the police!” Yuri whispered. Aizen met her eyes, slowly he stepped back, allowing her to stand on her own feet. He watched her hurry to the door.

“Hello! Ms. Miyaki…,” She greeted softly. The older woman examined her before continuing to talk. “I heard a noise, are you alright?” 

“No…I mean…Yes, would you like to come in?” Yuri bit her lower lip, Aizen was sure to get her for that.  “Afraid not, I have to pick up my baby from the groomers,” Yuri nodded, noticing she was missing her puppy. “I see, have a good afternoon,”

“I will…Oh, I noticed there was a strange white vehicle parked in the alley across the street, do you know anything about it,”

“Oh..I don’t maybe you should memorize the plates,”

“Good idea, be safe Yuri,” The woman walked away, Yuri watched her until she disappeared. Yuri shut her door and turned around, Aizen slammed his balled fist into the wall beside the door frame, leaning just centimeters from her lips. “You are fortunate Yuri, but not that smart,”

Yuri frowned, trying to push him away. _He is such a jerk!_ She thought, every time he showed his ugly red horns her excellent mood was always throw down the drain.

“I take it you care about your friend's lives,” Her heart began to pound in her chest. Aizen cupped her breast, squeezing harshly causing Yuri to wince.

“I want to see you, tonight. And If you refuse to meet me, I will have your friend roughed up, maybe break one of his legs,”

“You’re a monster,” She whispered unintentionally. Yuri pursed her lips hoping she wouldn’t be reprimanded for her words.

“Good observation,” He released her chest, and she sighed of relief.

“I’ll come pick you up later tonight, I expect you to look nice,” He placed his lips against hers, giving her soft kisses. “Lips of an Angel,” He breathed as he stood up straight.

“Then you must be Satan,”

He chuckled, grabbed the door handle and stepped to the door.

“You would know best,”


	43. Chapter 43

"Long time no see, Yuri," She glared at Gin as he guided her through a beautiful lush garden. The sky was filled with stars, the view was beautiful she admitted to herself. Aizen stood by a small table under a beautiful tree, the big tree was decorated with lights, her eyes fell on the table again. There were foods, her favorite foods. Of course, she thought as she stepped closer to him.

"Play nice you two," Gin jested as he walked away. Yuri glared, not forgetting the incident when he drugged her at the hotel. She turned back to Aizen, he pulled out a chair for her with a smile. That smile she hated to adore.

"Hello, Yuri,"

She didn't speak, she just gripped the strap of her purse and sat down in the chair. The food smelled amazing Aizen knew how to weaken her thoughts, she mentally cursed and pursed her lips. "Why am I here?" She suddenly asked as he sat down beside her. "I've called you here to make amends and to explain what happened after the incident," Yuri's eyes dropped to her hands that rested on her lap. "Fine, then I have questions,"

He picked up a glass and drank from it slowly with a nod.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was tying up loose ends, after that incident with--," He noticed her flinch, she was obviously traumatized by the attacks, so he changed his words. "I was wide open for outbreaks all over, we—I was vulnerable to any and everyone,"

"So, why did you leave me behind?"

"I didn't want to expose you to any more events like those Yuri. I wanted you to be safe,"

"Well, you got what you wanted, as always," She whispered the last part.

"I did it for you, Yuri," He retorted.

"Was it worth it?" She nearly shouted. "Leaving me behind to take care of your business?" She held her chest tighten. Her emotions were going haywire, and the words were flying from her in seconds.

"Yuri, I understand why you-,"

"You understand? If you understand, then you would know why I'm upset!"

"I do,"

"Do you? I'm hurting now because of you didn't think about me," She sobbed. "You hurt me, and you're still hurting me. Why do you just want to torment me? You used to say you loved me! Then you left me all alone to take care of your behind! I thought I was going crazy and then you showed up again. I should have been happy, but I was just so angry!" She dug through her purse until her finger brushed along the rim of what she was searching for.

Aizen reached over to stroke her cheeks. Yuri knocked his hand away with her free hand. "Just go find someone else to torment, I'll work off the debt as a servant if I have to...But I can't do this anymore....I have had enough," Yuri slid the bank book onto the table, Aizen's eyes fell on it. She stood up from her chair and began to walk away.

"Goodbye, Sosuke,"

Yuri sauntered back up through the lush garden, she turned her head to see Aizen still sitting at the table. He wasn't following her, she was surprised he didn't, but she was glad. The feeling burned in her chest as she left him. Sitting alone.

Yuri returned to work, the following day. Since the dinner, she had not talked or seen Aizen around. The past two weeks seemed surreal. The car's driving by her apartment was ordinary again, the people on the street didn't follow her, and she didn't have to look over her shoulder back. Her boss didn't seem so scared anymore, and when she snuck a peek at the guest log on the hotel computer, she didn't see Aizen's name, any aliases, or any sign he was still there. She felt free and content, no more fear.

"Yuri, what did you bring for lunch today?" Ichigo questioned as he leaned over her shoulder. She smiled at him a genuine smile. "It's just a turkey sandwich with mayo,"

"Nothing fancy today?"

She laughed. "I don't always cook Ichigo, I like to pick up food on the go too," He plopped down beside her with his own lunch.

"We have to work overtime tonight,"

"I heard there's a party,"

"Yeah some birthday party for some rich girl, she rented out the hotel banquet hall,"

"That must be nice to have a birthday surrounded by friends,"

"When is your birthday?"

She flinched and cleared her throat. "I don't celebrate my birthday, but when your's Ichigo, I can bake you a cake," She was always quick to change a subject she didn't want to talk about, Ichigo noticed but he didn't push her and with it.

"Really? That would be amazing, you can over and meet my family. They tend to throw me a surprise party every year,"

"Well, it's not really a surprise if you know about it,"

"Who are you telling, and when I tell them how embarrassing they are, it's a cry on deaf ears."

"They love you, that's all," She laughed. They talked through their break, laughing, telling stories and telling corny jokes. Yuri loved talking to Ichigo, she hadn't had any real friends since she left Aizen's house. Or rather when he left her. Her chest tightened, but she shook it off. That was behind her, he was behind her there was no need for her to think of him. Realistically she knew it would take time to entirely discard him from her life, but she was ready to.

"Ready to get back to work?" Ichigo asked standing from his chair. She grinned at him and nodded. "Not like we have a choice,"

The party hall was filled with guest, some old and some young. A small smile appeared on her lips as she noticed a woman dancing with her boyfriend with a big smile, her dress was flowing. Yuri remembered when she wore that beautiful dress to Aizen's party. She scanned the room as lifted the silver tray for the guest, they took drinks from it as she strolled through the room. Her smile quickly dropped like a weight.

Across the room were Aizen, Gin, and Kaname. Yuri felt her heartthrob as she eyed them. Her eyes fell on a women standing beside Aizen, his hand around her waist as they stood amongst a crowd, talking. She was gorgeous, long auburn hair and blue eyes.

Yuri gathered herself and hurried to place the tray down on the long table, her shaking hands no longer able to hold it up. She straightened herself, turning to find the nearest door. Yuri looked up the contact Aizen's eye made with hers made her feel like they were the only two in the crowded room. His eyes moved from hers and to the beautiful woman beside him. His arm placed around her waist as he talked to another couple. Yuri finally exhaled and continued to the door. She needed air, desperately.

Ichigo chucked the black garbage bag into the dumpster. He was helping with the clean up when he noticed Yuri was gone. He grew worried when she didn't answer. Ichigo figured it had something to do with that man.

"Your Ichigo Kurosaki, correct,"

"Who are you?" Ichigo glared at the blonde haired man standing in front of two large men behind him. They didn't look like a good bunch to hang around, his fist clenched.

"I'm Yuri's father, I have a request,"

His tight fist loosened and his eyes searched his features. He did slightly resemble her, but she never mentioned her parents. Then he said something that made him no longer question him.

"Please protect my daughter,"

Yuri looked at the amount due on the white paper, a sigh left her, and she smiled. The amount was very reasonable and something she could payoff before the end of the year. She figured the price was so low due to Aizen's first offer. He had made love to her many, many times when they were together. She tossed the paper on her desk, laid on her bed.

It was over. All over. No more Aizen, no more of her involvement with his organization and no more fear. As she thought, the women Aizen was with at the party invaded her mind. Who was she? A fling? A new girlfriend? Yuri shook her head, slapping herself. It didn't matter, nothing he did anymore. She got her life back just like she wanted. That's all she wanted.

Aizen stared down with cold, uninterested eyes. He put his glass down beside the bed, he fisted her auburn hair pulling her up from his semi-hard cock. She smiled and climbed ontop of her, she slid down onto his cock with a long moan. "Aizen,"

"Your dull, like an old doll, but this will have to do for now," Aizen spoke with a sigh, he thrust into her with a sly smirk and a chuckle. "For now,"

The doorbell rang, and Yuri got up from her bed with a tub of ice cream. Yuri combed her fingers through her hair trying to pretend she wasn't lazing around on her weekends. Yuri rushed to put it down on the kitchen counter. She got to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Ichigo,"

"Hey, I'm sorry, to come over unannounced but I need to get this off my chest," Yuri frowned at her friend. After that talk with her father, he told Ichigo everything and pleaded he protect his daughter. After thinking in his bed all night, this was the only way he could stay close to her at all times.

"I know about you, your past, that man Sosuke Aizen," He turned to her as she closed the front door. Her eyes wide with shock and her bottom lip quivering with what he assumed was anger,

"You don't know anything please stop Ichigo!" She shook her head, shutting her eyes. Shutting him out. He stepped closer taking her shoulders into his hands, squeezing gently. "Yuri just listen,"

"Stop Ichigo!"

"Yuri, I'm in love with you,"

Her eyes popped open, her head raised. There she was, her attention solely on him at this moment,

"Wha—What? If this is a joke, I'm in no mood,"

Ichigo grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him. Yuri was frozen against him, his lips were pressed hard against him. His warm hands were placed on her lower back, pushed her deeper into the kiss. Yuri slowly slid her eyes shut as she fell deeper into the embrace. Then it hit her, she liked it, she wanted him. Yuri returned his kisses.

 


	44. Chapter 44

As the weeks passed, Yuri was growing closer and closer to Ichigo. The two were not in a relationship, but they kept close tabs on each other, calling each other, going out for meals together. He was looking forward to the trip with their class and hoping for some more alone time with her.

The day of the trip came, and they were all gathered at the bus station. Yuri sat beside Ichigo, but she was too busy reading the whole trip. Every time Ichigo made a move to start a conversation, he grew embarrassed and looked out of the window. No matter how much time they spend together, he always grew flustered with her. Yuri smiled up at his pouting face as he stared out of the window, she leaned closer to him, he turned to her and a blush formed on his face.

The trip to the inn so far was exhilarating, Yuri slept most of the way which was much needed, ever since her run-in with Aizen, she had never slept like this. Maybe it was the fact that Rukia was sleeping spread and snoring and Orihime's head was on her chest. A small grin grew on her drowsy face, no she had never slept like this for certain. The three girls spent a long time in the hot springs until Rukia started to get light headed, then they left. During dinner, Ichigo told scary stories, while Yuri tried to pretend she wasn't scared Orihime screamed when Rukia spooked her with a scream of her own. Which in turn made Yuri scream. Despite her obvious embarrassment, Yuri laughed aloud with them. A long laugh she didn't have for a long time.

Just as she was about to close her eyes again and fall to sleep. An alarm began to blare, jerking both Rukia and Orihime into a sitting position. Orihime turned to pick up her phone, and her eyes came to life.

"Yuri! Rukia! Wake up! It's time to go shipping!!"

Rukia groaned and cupped her face with both hands. Yuri rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "Can we at least grab something to eat?"

"Sure, but we need to get a head start, the town gets crowded preparing for the festival," Orihime stood up, throwing the blanket off her.

Rukia loudly sighed, and Yuri joined in with a giggle.

"Could you put on some clothes, Orihime?"

Yuri stared at an all-white dress in the window of a small dress shop. It was beautiful, extremely beautiful. Though anything completely white wasn't something, she was interested in wearing.

"Yuri! Hello!"

Yuri turned her head toward the source of the loud voice. Rukia was frowning at her with her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you? I've been calling your name for three minutes,"

"Have you? Sorry, Rukia. I must have been daydreaming,"

"Right? Who was the guy standing next to you?"

"Wha-What guy?"

"A man was standing right next to you, he said something,"

"Rukia what are you--,"

"Forget it, here come's the guys," Rukia smiled and waved, Yuri turned to Ichigo who stumbled toward them with dozens of bags on his arms. "Goodness. How much did you guys buy?"

"Well, we like to stack up on gifts and souvenirs from the trip,"

Ichigo grunted and narrowed his eyes toward Rukia. "Why do I have to hold the bags!? Why can't Chad or Uryū do it?"

"Because Chad is reserving our spots for the fireworks and Uryū is keeping track of the time. You aren't doing anything so quit your whining,"

Yuri smiled at Ichigo as he barked back at Rukia, his temper flaring. When he noticed her gaze on him, he cleared his throat and straightened up. "Whatever, let's just go back and get dressed,"

"He's right it's already three, and we need to buy our food before the lines get too long," Uryu spoke up, glancing down at his wrist.

"See, crying doesn't solve anything," Rukia smiled, she turned to Yuri and grabbed her hand. "Let's go back so we can get dressed,"

As Rukia dragged her along and the others followed back to the Inn, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder. There was no one in the crowd that had a familiar face, and she couldn't remember if a man was standing behind her like Rukia said but she was going to stay on her toes. Being cautious was never a bad idea.

The view of the fireworks on the beach was beautiful in the sky, the crowd exclaimed their ooh's and aahs. While Yuri gaped at the beautiful multi-colored lights in the sky. Ichigo stared into her blue eyes, her face lit up with the lights. His hand slid against hers, Yuri gently took his hand in hers, but her eyes never left the sky. The corners of his lips pulled up into a smile. Finally, he was getting to spend some time with her. The girls had her with them the entire trip, shopping and walking along the beach. He wasn't getting time with her like he originally planned, but she was having fun, and that's all that mattered to him.

"It's amazing," She whispered, gently squeezing his hand.

"It is," He replied in a hushed tone.

The final day of the trip they all packed their belongings. Yuri and the girls hurried to meet their friends at the meeting location. The bus arrived moments later. Ichigo and Yuri greeted each other with small smiles. The trip had been surreal, it was something she missed out on while living under that man.

As she felt his hand wrap around her on the armrest, Yuri turned to Ichigo. His eyes darted up from their joined hands to her eyes. They slowly began to smile and relax against their seats. Yuri slowly let her head fall onto his shoulder and closed her eyes while the bus ride lulled her to sleep.

After the bus dropped everyone back at the University gate. Rukia and the others parted ways with Ichigo and Yuri. With a playful wink that made Yuri raise her eyebrows at Ichigo who just shook his head with a flushed face.

The two walked quietly toward her apartment until Yuri broke the silence.

"So, would you like to stay over tonight make me dinner?" Yuri smiled. "Rukia said you make great hamburgers,"

"Well if you call slightly burnt meat great then I'm your guy!" He said jokingly excitedly. Yuri chucked and pulled her house key from her jean pocket. "If you need any assistance I would be glad to lend you a hand, besides it would be nice to have someone else cook for me,"

"Really?" He grabbed her hand that held the key tightly. "Yeah, I enjoy your company," The smile on Ichigo's face grew brighter. His heart was increasing in speed. He was ready to make her his. Yuri walked further ahead to hurry and unlock the door.

Yuri walked inside and the moment she did Ichigo watched her suitcase drop to the floor with a heavy thud. She stood in the entryway, her face deathly pale in an instant. Ichigo walked in behind her, his smile vanishing.

"Welcome home, Yuri,"

That voice. It didn't matter how long he had left her, she would never forget that voice.

Her eyes fell on Aizen sat in a chair in front of them with his legs crossed, his scowl was perilous.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri whispered, her limbs suddenly quaking. Her stomach sinking along with the feeling of nausea.

"I've come to collect what belongs to me,"

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced Drug Use, Non-Con.

 

 

Yuri was too frozen to even blink, her eyes teared up at Aizen stood up from his chair. "Just what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo snapped, Yuri jolted and turned to Ichigo, but she turned back toward Aizen. Appearing from her bedroom, Gin and Grimmjow carried boxes toward the door. It was then she realized there were boxes piled along the walls off her apartment.

"Th-Those are my things...What's happening?" She hated how pathetic she sounded, her voice was soft and shaky.

"Yuri you know how I hate to repeat myself," He extended his hand toward her with that small sinister smile. "Now come along,"

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Ichigo stepped in front of Yuri like a shield. "Get out!" Aizen's smile dropped, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're in my way, boy,"

From behind, Yuri was pushed to the side with a small yelp. Ulquiorra fisted Ichigo's hair and slammed him into the wall opposite of her. It all happened so fast she couldn't warn him, and he didn't have time to move. "Stop it! Stop it!" Yuri rushed toward him with her hands balled into a fist. Gin skillfully wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her against him. While she kicked and screamed in his arms, she didn't notice he was dragging her toward Aizen.

"That vacation has done you wonders. Look at your beautiful tan," Aizen gently slid his hand up her waist until he found her breast and squeezed. She bit back a groan and fought against his touch.

"Get your hands off her!"

"Boy, I suggest you know your place and shut your mouth, stay out of my business,"

"I don't care who you are or what you'll do to me! Just leave her alone!"

"Ah, have you grown feelings for my little angel, boy? That's unfortunate for you," Aizen reached for her skirt and folded the hem into her underwear. "She only responds to me, that's what training for so long does," Yuri cried out as he pushed her bud of nerves and rolled it with his middle finger. "Right Yuri? Should we show him?"

"Stop!" She cried, her back was still pressed against Gin while he continued to toy with her lower half. Yuri pursed her lips which showcased her tinted cheeks and heavy breathing. Aizen chuckled and cupped the back of her head, kissing her roughly.

Yuri pulled away almost immediately. "Still hesitant?" His dark eyes flicked up toward Ulquiorra who sent a powerful blow to Ichigo's belly. Ichigo groaned in pain and fell to his knees.

"No, don't hurt him!"

"Then show him how much you love me," He whispered in her ear. Yuri nodded unreservedly as she heard the blows connecting to Ichigo's body.

Gin dropped her to her feet and stepped back with that smirk on his face.

Ulquiorra forced Ichigo's bloody face toward Aizen. With an evil, victorious grin Aizen glanced at Ichigo before meeting Yuri's lips in a passionate kiss. He cupped her breast and massaged them gently.

"No....Please stop....," She whispered against his lips.

"You're about to beg me for a lot more soon," He slipped his hand into his white suit pocket, and the moment Yuri spotted the syringe she bolted.

"No! I don't want it!" Aizen sighed softly and marched toward the kitchen after her. Ichigo gnashed his teeth together, but he couldn't move, Ulquiorra pressed his knee into his spine and folded his arms behind him.

"Please stop it, Sosuke! I hate it!"

Aizen grabbed her wrist and slammed her face first on to the kitchen table. "Be a good girl, and I won't fuck you out there in front of your boyfriend,"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why?"

"You know why,"

With a sudden pain in her upper arm, she flinched, and her body became instantly warm. Her heart began to accelerate, and sweat began to bead on her forehead. Aizen felt her body grow limp and he let her go. Yuri laid on the table with a whimpering noise. Aizen grabbed her skirt and yanked it down her legs.

Yuri's eye began to grow heavy, and darkness began to take her. She fought through the feeling and attempted to step away, but he grabbed her firmly around her waist. Yuri's head shot up, she could feel his rock-hard member invade and stretched her lower half. She gripped the edge of the table as he slammed into her relentlessly. The burning sensation coiling in her stomach made her bit her lower lip, drawing blood. She would be mortified if Ichigo heard her. A sly smirk grew on his lips, he leaned over her back and pressed his lips against her ear.

"Should we show him who you truly are who your body belongs to?"

"N-No!"

He clicked his tongue. "I assumed you would have to go through some rigorous training but these...I guess we should get started right away,"

With a snap of his hips, her eyes rolled back while her spine arched. "I know just what to do to make you scream, and you know that,"

Her tears and sweat stained the table underneath her. Her walls were slick and squeezing tightly around him. "Sosuke...Ah....Stop it!"

"It's true, I have been with other women while I was away from you, but no one compared to you. Never," His fingers nearly dug into her flesh as his thrust were growing in speed. Her hips dug into the edge of the table, but she couldn't feel the pain. Only her pleasure. Yuri felt her stomach tighten and she reached back for him—for something to ground her. Aizen gripped her hand in his as his powerful thrust continued.

His slammed into her soft spot over and over until she let out a long cry. Yuri closed her eyes and fell into the darkness. Aizen took her two more times as she laid underneath him a sweating mess. When he was stood, he stood back to adjust his clothes, watching his white sticky fluid slid from her flick entrance and down her thighs.

He pulled up her panties and skirt before picking her up and walking back into the living room. With an eye swollen shut and his consciousness slipping from him, Ichigo glowered harshly at Aizen as he and his men made their way to the front door.

"She's mine, and she always will be,"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Short Chapter


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty.

 

"Stop..,"

Yuri held onto his forearms, her nails digging into his muscles. Aizen pressed his forehead against hers as she moaned loudly. Her orgasm ripping through her like a tidal wave. "That's four times you've come Yuri, and I haven't even gotten a chance to come,"

Yuri pressed herself deeper into the mattress with a flushed face and weak expression. She was exhausted, but that damn drug was keeping her heart racing and her body burning with need. Aizen's sudden sharp yanked her from her thoughts, and she cried out.

"Pay attention," He frowned. "We aren't done yet," Aizen hooked her right leg over his arm and pushed himself deep inside her. Yuri dragged her nails down his arm and felt her walls clench around him. He hit her spot over and over she felt herself reaching her peak and then he was gone. Yuri's eyes darted toward their formerly conjoined body parts. His rigid shaft and lower abdomen were glistening with her slickness.

"What's wrong Yuri?" He asked with fake concern with that deep, husky voice. She looked at him through her dazed, half-lidded eyes. "Wh-What, what are you doing?" She panted, her lower region was blazing with need. His brow raised as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I thought you wanted me to stop?"

Her eyes teared up in utter frustration. A smirk grew on Aizen's lips. "What do you want Yuri?"

She gripped the soft bed sheets underneath her and pursed her lips. How could she possibly tell this man what she wanted? After all he's been putting her through.

Her lips moved on their own before she could stop the words from leaving her tongue.

"I want it,"

He crawled over her and plopped down beside her and positioned her onto her side. Yuri faced the window and listen to the rain hitting the glass just as Aizen lifted her leg and plunged into her with a soft groan.

His thrust was strong, but he pulled back slowly. Yuri felt him hit her deep inside his hand slipped over her side to grab her breast and squeeze, tugging her stiff nipples. Aizen pressed his lips against her shoulder, she could feel him smirking as his pace increased. Yuri weakly whimpered as she felt her impending release. Aizen purposely hit her sweet spot, grazing it until she was thrashing. Writhe

"Come, Yuri,"

She arched her back and felt her release spill from inside her, Aizen pushed into her a few more times before he silently released himself in her heat.

When he noticed her breathing slowed and her body lax, Aizen kissed the area beneath her earlobe and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

With a soft exhale he followed her into a deep sleep.

That next morning, Yuri woke up in a see-through white silk robe. She turned to the window and noticed the sun was peeking through the curtains. Her hair fell over her shoulder and tickled her arm. She dropped her head and gently lifted her edges.

'My hair is growing back...,' She noted, her eyes were dull with exhaustion.

"Good morning,"

Yuri gasped and whirled around to see Aizen walking toward the foot of the bed. He was simply dressed in an all-white dress shirt and pants. He held something in his arms while he glanced at her. "Here, take a bath and get dressed,"

He placed the folded dress on the bed and smiled at her. "It's early, but breakfast will be here soon. I'll be back in a few hours, be a good girl and stay in your room," Aizen walked around the bed, he placed his knee on the mattress and cupped her cheek to kiss her, as soon as their lips parted she turned her head away.

He let out a low chuckle, Yuri watched him walk away and left the room. The moment the door shut she scrambled off the bed and hurried around the room. After examining the windows, she found them locked. Yuri ran towards the door and attempted to pull it open, but it didn't budge, and she groaned loudly. Yuri strolled back toward the bed, but she froze at the full-length mirror on the wall. Yuri studied her body, lifting the robe and staring at the purple bruises on her skin. They were everywhere, her thighs, stomach, and breast. Yuri grabbed the mirror and slammed it to the ground with a shatter.

She wanted to scream and shout, but the only thing that left her was a weak sob. Yuri dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

After soaking in the big bath, Yuri had time to study the room. It was bigger than the one he used to have, the bathroom was gorgeous with waterfall and a huge mirror along the wall. All the marks on her were proof this was all real again. She inhaled the scent of mint and coconut soap. The bath felt good against her sore muscles, one of the side effect of that drug. It took her a few times to not fall over.

There was a knock on the door, and she growled. Probably one of Aizen's servants bring the breakfast he mentioned, but she didn't have an appetite. So, she called out for the servant to go away.

The sound of the door opening made her frown, but she didn't turn around.

"Excuse the intrusion My Lady, I figured you would need assistance with dressing,"

A strong chill ran down her spine. Yuri spun around in the tub, and a sharp gasp left her throat.

"Mila Rose!"

 


End file.
